IF I LOVE YOU TOO (REMAKE)
by Adrien Lee
Summary: By: Rieyo / Remake by: adrienlee / Main Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi (Suga) / Pair: MinYoon (JiminxYoongi) / Jangan lupa reviewnya
1. Chapter 1

**IF I LOVE YOU TOO**

 **#1 Confession**

 **By: Rieyo**

 **Remake by : adrienlee**

 **Original Pair : Adniel & Levi**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi (Suga)**

 **Team Jimin!Top**

 **Team Yoongi!Bottom**

 **SAYA MINTA TOLONG KALIAN BUAT MEMBACA A/N DIBAWAH INI YA! PENTING!**

 **a/n : FF ini 1000% milik Rieyo. Aku cuman me remake aja karena wtf suka banget sama ff ini. Believe it or not aku mulai baca ff ini 2 tahun yang lalu dan masih nge fans sampe sekarang. Jangan lupa juga kasih review disini karna aku sadar pasti masih ada kesalahan di bagian pengeditannya. Honestly, saya belum dapet izin dari kak Rieyo nya buat me remake ini. Bukannya lancang atau apa, saya udah berusaha buat mencari kontak kak Rieyo ini dan udah setahun lebih saya cari, tapi tetep belum dapet juga. Menurut kalian saya lancang ga? Kalau ada yang nggak setuju saya me remake ini sementara belum dapet izin dari penulis aslinya, silahkan cantumkan di kolom review dan saya bakal ngebatalin niat saya buat nge remake ff ini. Oh iya kalau ada salah satu dari kalian kenal atau tau kak Rieyo ini, tolong kasih tau saya ya. Hubungi saya di DM ya. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat membaca.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Tubuhku terasa membeku sesaat, setelah mendengar sebaris kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Yoongi. Aku mengamatinya, melihat warna kemerahan yang menyemburat di kedua pipinya, membuat semakin manis wajahnya.

Oh shit. He must be serious.

But how come?

Tanpa sadar, aku malah jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam benakku dan tak memberikan respon berarti pada temanku ini. Yeah, Min Yoongi adalah teman sekelasku di Universitas. Aku memang bukan terkejut kenapa dia yang seorang laki-laki menyatakan perasaan padaku yang juga seorang laki-laki, tapi aku terkejut karena – kenapa bisa dia suka padaku?!

Yoongi is gay. Semua orang di kelas sudah mengetahuinya, mungkin juga seluruh kampus. Tapi memang tak ada yang terlalu mempermasalahkannya —walau kadang aku masih mendengar juga bisikan-bisikan di belakang—

Hal itu bisa dibilang sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Lagipula, Yoongi memang tak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang merugikan siapapun. Di kelas, dia malah menjadi salah satu mahasiswa paling pintar yang bisa diandalkan. Karena itu, mengenai orientasi seksualnya, tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang perlu dicampuri. Itu hak dia.

Dan kembali ke situasi sekarang, kenapa bisa dia suka padaku?

"Jimin-ssi…"

"Eoh?" cetus ku akhirnya, tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang lebih baik. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, mengembalikan pikiranku pada kenyataan yang sedang berlangsung dan berhenti membuat monolog di dalam benakku.

"Waeyo?" Yoongi bertanya lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, lalu mengulas senyuman tipis yang masih terkesan ragu. Dengan gugup, aku juga mengusap-usapkan telapak tangan kananku ke belakang kepala.

Damn, kenapa aku grogi?!

"Kau mendengarku kan?" tanya Yoongi, agak hati-hati.

"Ya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" aku bertanya balik dengan bodohnya.

Yoongi tampak mengerutkan keningnya. Aku rasa dia mulai menyadari kalau aku mendadak tidak berkonsentrasi atau mungkin dia baru sadar kalau ucapannya tadi bisa jadi tidak bagus dia ucapkan padaku.

Ok, he's gay and everyone knows it. Tapi dia juga tak bisa sembarangan menyatakan suka pada siapapun, bukan? Apalagi dengan alasan kalau teman-temannya akan memahami itu. Namun terlebih lagi, kenapa aku? Apa aku tampak gay di matanya? Oh please.

"Mian." gumam Yoongi setelah beberapa detik kita malah jadi saling memandang canggung.

Dan tanpa menungguku berkata dulu, dia cepat berbalik, bermaksud meninggalkanku sendirian di taman belakang kampus ini. Tadi sekilas aku bisa melihat raut wajah manisnya yang berubah. Tidak lagi merah merona, tapi lebih terlihat seperti merah padam. Entah dia marah atau sangat malu.

"Tunggu!" panggilku, setelah beberapa saat aku terpekur memperhatikan dia yang semakin menjauh.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik perlahan. Aku sedikit bergerak maju, hingga jarak kami tidak begitu jauh dan aku bisa melihat lagi bagaimana raut wajah manisnya sekarang.

"Tadi kau bilang—"

"Ah tidak, lupakan saja." Potongnya sebelum aku sempat berkata. Dia memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Padahal terus terang, aku bukannya benci, hanya terkejut dan… yah aku bingung. Perasaanku diantara tak percaya karena ternyata seorang lelaki manis dan pintar seperti Yoongi bisa suka padaku —that means, aku ternyata tidak hanya bisa menarik perhatian perempuan saja— juga perasaan sebal karena… am I really look like gay?

"Mengapa kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku, tak mempedulikan elakkannya. Dia tampak terpaku beberapa detik, dan senyuman penuh paksaan di bibirnya memudar berganti jadi senyuman gugup.

"Kau baik." jawab Yoongi.

"Hanya itu?"

Yoongi agak mengernyitkan keningnya, dia seperti kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Mungkin ini yang biasa orang-orang bilang bahwa menyukai seseorang terkadang tak membutuhkan alasan. Tapi bagi ku rasanya ini absurd. Aku dan Yoongi memang berteman, tapi kami tidak bersahabat dan kami jarang sekali kemana-mana bersama. Hubungan kami hanya baik dengan seadanya, dan menurutku tidak begitu cukup untuk Yoongi sampai bisa berpikir bahwa dia menyukaiku.

Aku baik? Semua orang juga baik padanya. Ini kurang masuk akal untukku. Terlebih lagi, setahuku, mendengar dari gosip-gosip mahasiswa wanita disini, Yoongi sudah banyak menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki yang luar biasa. Beberapa dari temanku pernah memergoki Yoongi sedang bersama laki-laki tampan yang tampak sepadan dengannya —dan jelas sesama gay—

Come on, I'm so confused over here.

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Tapi baru sekarang aku memberanikan diriku untuk bicara."

Wajah merah merona itu lagi. Yoongi bahkan sampai tak bisa mengangkat wajahnya. Dia tidak mungkin berpura-pura mengatakan itu.

"Yang jelas, aku menyukaimu, Jimin. Dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kenapa."

That's it.

"Mianhae." kata Yoongi lagi, dan sebelum aku sempat menyahut, dia kembali bersiap untuk pergi. Reflek, aku semakin maju, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menahannya. Tanganku memegang tangannya begitu saja.

"Lalu?" ucapku. Aku tak mau kalau pembicaraan ini hanya jadi menggantung dengan aku yang tahu tentang perasaannya, padahal aku tahu kalau dia menginginkan kelanjutan.

"Uhm..." Yoongi bergumam gugup, dan masih tak bisa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab perasaanmu? Kau ingin kita…" kataku lagi, sengaja menggantungkan kalimat ku.

Yoongi pun memandangku. Mata kami saling bertabrakan. Ada harapan yang terpancar di sepasang mata besarnya.

Astaga. Aku sendiri padahal tak tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Aku hanya merasa excited. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku mendapat pernyataan dari seorang lelaki, apalagi Yoongi bukan lelaki yang bisa diabaikan. Kalau saja dia tidak gay, aku yakin dia akan mendapat antrian panjang dari para wanita sekampus dan pasti aku akan semakin iri mati-matian padanya.

Dan sekarang, lelaki yang sudah pasti akan diinginkan semua wanita ini – menyatakan perasaan padaku, mengatakan menyukaiku dan mungkin ingin menjalin hubungan denganku, apa bisa aku menolaknya? Apa bisa aku mengacuhkannya? Lagi pula sudah hampir setengah tahun ini, aku memang tidak mendekatkan diri dengan wanita manapun. Aku bisa dibilang sedang berada dalam titik jenuh untuk menjalin hubungan. Tapi yang satu ini rasanya unik, bisa memberi warna dalam hidupku. Who knows.

"Aku memang berharap kau mau menjadi kekasihku." cetus Yoongi akhirnya setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam.

Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku, sekali.

"Oke." bibirku tiba-tiba seperti bergerak sendiri, mengikuti apa yang diperintah oleh otakku begitu saja, tanpa berpikir terlalu panjang.

"Eoh?" Yoongi tercengang.

Aku mengangguk agak kaku.

"Aku setuju untuk menjadi kekasihmu." aku menegaskan.

Yoongi masih terlihat tak percaya, sampai beberapa detik – entah apa yang sudah dia temukan di mata ku, dia pun mengembangkan senyuman lagi di bibirnya dan kali ini ditambahi dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

Dia mendekat, memelukku – membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kiri ku. Tubuhnya yang lebih sedikit kecil dan pendek dari ku, terasa menggoda untuk aku peluk kembali. Belum lagi ada wewangian yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya ditambah harum shampoo di rambut halusnya.

Wanginya seperti bayi. Hangat, lembut, menenangkan pikiran dan jiwaku.

Tanpa sadar aku pun jadi memejamkan mata, dengan agak ragu, tanganku menyentuh kedua pinggang rampingnya.

Then we're lovers since now, aren't we?

.

.

 **CUT!**

 **Hallo ini bukan chapter 1 ya, tapi ini sebagai percobaan aja apa banyak responnya atau engga. Kalau sedikit ya terpaksa saya cancel walaupun saya pingin banget nyelesain nge remake FF ini.**

 **MOHON REVIEW DAN PARTISIPASINYA YA SEMUANYA!**

 **TERIMAKASIH~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bandung 22:17**_


	2. Chapter 2

**IF I LOVE YOU TOO**

 **By: Rieyo**

 **Remake by : adrienlee**

 **Original Pair : Adniel & Levi**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi (Suga)**

 **Team Jimin!Top**

 **Team Yoongi!Bottom**

 **SAYA MINTA TOLONG KALIAN BUAT MEMBACA A/N DIBAWAH INI YA! PENTING!**

 **a/n : Akhirnya setelah kembali lagi mencoba buat ngehubungi ka Rieyo dan tetap belum ada respon huhuhu, saya memutuskan buat tetap meremake FFnya dengan tetap mencantumkan nama Kak Rieyo sebagai pemilik asli dari FF ini. Buat yang keberatan dengan keputusan saya, silahkan bisa PM saya atau hubungi saya di Line: fifiririsita. (jangan lupa titiknya dipakai ya) Dan untuk YUSER yang kemarin me review dan bisa menghubungi kak Rieyo tolong hubungi saya ya di line yang ada diatas, karena saya ga bisa menghubungi kamu lewat PM huhuhu. So, enjoy the story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#1 Confession**

"Aku menyukaimu."

Tubuhku terasa membeku sesaat, setelah mendengar sebaris kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Yoongi. Aku mengamatinya, melihat warna kemerahan yang menyemburat di kedua pipinya, membuat semakin manis wajahnya.

 _Oh shit. He must be serious._

 _But how come?_

Tanpa sadar, aku malah jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam benakku dan tak memberikan respon berarti pada temanku ini. Yeah, Min Yoongi adalah teman sekelasku di Universitas. Aku memang bukan terkejut kenapa dia yang seorang laki-laki menyatakan perasaan padaku yang juga seorang laki-laki, tapi aku terkejut karena – kenapa bisa dia suka padaku?!

Yoongi is gay. Semua orang di kelas sudah mengetahuinya, mungkin juga seluruh kampus. Tapi memang tak ada yang terlalu mempermasalahkannya —walau kadang aku masih mendengar juga bisikan-bisikan di belakang—

Hal itu bisa dibilang sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Lagipula, Yoongi memang tak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang merugikan siapapun. Di kelas, dia malah menjadi salah satu mahasiswa paling pintar yang bisa diandalkan. Karena itu, mengenai orientasi seksualnya, tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang perlu dicampuri. Itu hak dia.

Dan kembali ke situasi sekarang, kenapa bisa dia suka padaku?

"Jimin-ssi…"

"Eoh?" cetus ku akhirnya, tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang lebih baik. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, mengembalikan pikiranku pada kenyataan yang sedang berlangsung dan berhenti membuat monolog di dalam benakku.

"Waeyo?" Yoongi bertanya lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, lalu mengulas senyuman tipis yang masih terkesan ragu. Dengan gugup, aku juga mengusap-usapkan telapak tangan kananku ke belakang kepala.

Damn, kenapa aku grogi?!

"Kau mendengarku kan?" tanya Yoongi, agak hati-hati.

"Ya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" aku bertanya balik dengan bodohnya.

Yoongi tampak mengerutkan keningnya. Aku rasa dia mulai menyadari kalau aku mendadak tidak berkonsentrasi atau mungkin dia baru sadar kalau ucapannya tadi bisa jadi tidak bagus dia ucapkan padaku.

 _Ok, he's gay and everyone knows it_. Tapi dia juga tak bisa sembarangan menyatakan suka pada siapapun, bukan? Apalagi dengan alasan kalau teman-temannya akan memahami itu. Namun terlebih lagi, kenapa aku? Apa aku tampak gay di matanya? _Oh please_.

"Mian." gumam Yoongi setelah beberapa detik kita malah jadi saling memandang canggung.

Dan tanpa menungguku berkata dulu, dia cepat berbalik, bermaksud meninggalkanku sendirian di taman belakang kampus ini. Tadi sekilas aku bisa melihat raut wajah manisnya yang berubah. Tidak lagi merah merona, tapi lebih terlihat seperti merah padam. Entah dia marah atau sangat malu.

"Tunggu!" panggilku, setelah beberapa saat aku terpekur memperhatikan dia yang semakin menjauh.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik perlahan. Aku sedikit bergerak maju, hingga jarak kami tidak begitu jauh dan aku bisa melihat lagi bagaimana raut wajah manisnya sekarang.

"Tadi kau bilang—"

"Ah tidak, lupakan saja." Potongnya sebelum aku sempat berkata. Dia memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Padahal terus terang, aku bukannya benci, hanya terkejut dan… yah aku bingung. Perasaanku diantara tak percaya karena ternyata seorang lelaki manis dan pintar seperti Yoongi bisa suka padaku —that means, aku ternyata tidak hanya bisa menarik perhatian perempuan saja— juga perasaan sebal karena… _am I really look like gay?_

"Mengapa kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku, tak mempedulikan elakkannya. Dia tampak terpaku beberapa detik, dan senyuman penuh paksaan di bibirnya memudar berganti jadi senyuman gugup.

"Kau baik." jawab Yoongi.

"Hanya itu?"

Yoongi agak mengernyitkan keningnya, dia seperti kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Mungkin ini yang biasa orang-orang bilang bahwa menyukai seseorang terkadang tak membutuhkan alasan. Tapi bagi ku rasanya ini absurd. Aku dan Yoongi memang berteman, tapi kami tidak bersahabat dan kami jarang sekali kemana-mana bersama. Hubungan kami hanya baik dengan seadanya, dan menurutku tidak begitu cukup untuk Yoongi sampai bisa berpikir bahwa dia menyukaiku.

Aku baik? Semua orang juga baik padanya. Ini kurang masuk akal untukku. Terlebih lagi, setahuku, mendengar dari gosip-gosip mahasiswa wanita disini, Yoongi sudah banyak menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki yang luar biasa. Beberapa dari temanku pernah memergoki Yoongi sedang bersama laki-laki tampan yang tampak sepadan dengannya —dan jelas sesama gay—

 _Come on, I'm so confused over here._

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Tapi baru sekarang aku memberanikan diriku untuk bicara."

Wajah merah merona itu lagi. Yoongi bahkan sampai tak bisa mengangkat wajahnya. Dia tidak mungkin berpura-pura mengatakan itu.

"Yang jelas, aku menyukaimu, Jimin. Dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kenapa."

 _That's it._

"Mianhae." kata Yoongi lagi, dan sebelum aku sempat menyahut, dia kembali bersiap untuk pergi. Reflek, aku semakin maju, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menahannya. Tanganku memegang tangannya begitu saja.

"Lalu?" ucapku. Aku tak mau kalau pembicaraan ini hanya jadi menggantung dengan aku yang tahu tentang perasaannya, padahal aku tahu kalau dia menginginkan kelanjutan.

"Uhm..." Yoongi bergumam gugup, dan masih tak bisa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab perasaanmu? Kau ingin kita…" kataku lagi, sengaja menggantungkan kalimat ku.

Yoongi pun memandangku. Mata kami saling bertabrakan. Ada harapan yang terpancar di sepasang mata besarnya.

Astaga. Aku sendiri padahal tak tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Aku hanya merasa excited. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku mendapat pernyataan dari seorang lelaki, apalagi Yoongi bukan lelaki yang bisa diabaikan. Kalau saja dia tidak gay, aku yakin dia akan mendapat antrian panjang dari para wanita sekampus dan pasti aku akan semakin iri mati-matian padanya.

Dan sekarang, lelaki yang sudah pasti akan diinginkan semua wanita ini – menyatakan perasaan padaku, mengatakan menyukaiku dan mungkin ingin menjalin hubungan denganku, apa bisa aku menolaknya? Apa bisa aku mengacuhkannya? Lagi pula sudah hampir setengah tahun ini, aku memang tidak mendekatkan diri dengan wanita manapun. Aku bisa dibilang sedang berada dalam titik jenuh untuk menjalin hubungan. Tapi yang satu ini rasanya unik, bisa memberi warna dalam hidupku. _Who knows_.

"Aku memang berharap kau mau menjadi kekasihku." cetus Yoongi akhirnya setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam.

Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku, sekali.

"Oke." bibirku tiba-tiba seperti bergerak sendiri, mengikuti apa yang diperintah oleh otakku begitu saja, tanpa berpikir terlalu panjang.

"Eoh?" Yoongi tercengang.

Aku mengangguk agak kaku.

"Aku setuju untuk menjadi kekasihmu." aku menegaskan.

Yoongi masih terlihat tak percaya, sampai beberapa detik – entah apa yang sudah dia temukan di mata ku, dia pun mengembangkan senyuman lagi di bibirnya dan kali ini ditambahi dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

Dia mendekat, memelukku – membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kiri ku. Tubuhnya yang lebih sedikit kecil dan pendek dari ku, terasa menggoda untuk aku peluk kembali. Belum lagi ada wewangian yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya ditambah harum shampoo di rambut halusnya.

Wanginya seperti bayi. Hangat, lembut, menenangkan pikiran dan jiwaku.

Tanpa sadar aku pun jadi memejamkan mata, dengan agak ragu, tanganku menyentuh kedua pinggang rampingnya.

 _Then we're lovers since now, aren't we?_

Mataku mulai agak memberat ketika ku sadari sudah hampir satu jam aku duduk di sini dengan sebuah buku ensiklopedia terpampang di hadapanku. Aku pun menggerakkan tubuhku, sedikit menggeliat untuk menghilangkan pegal, kemudian seperti biasa tanganku mengacak-acak rambut hitamku. Itu pertanda kalau aku sudah mulai bosan.

"Jimin-ah?" sapaan seseorang yang cukup aku kenal membuat aku tak jadi menguap. Aku menoleh dan melihat Seulgi, temanku yang datang. _Yeoja_ cantik itu memandangku dengan tatapan takjub sekaligus mengejek. Aku tahu, dia pasti tak percaya melihat aku ada di perpustakaan disaat jam mata kuliah sudah usai seperti ini.

"Wae?" ujarku sambil menutup buku ensiklopedia yang sebenarnya tadi memang hanya iseng aku baca untuk membunuh waktu.

"Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Kau ada di perpustakaan?" ujar Seulgi. _See? Like I thought_. Seulgi duduk di depanku dan masih mengamatiku dengan aneh.

Aku memutarkan bola mataku.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku juga mahasiswa disini, memang tidak boleh datang ke perpustakaan?!" sahutku acuh

Seulgi tertawa pelan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan merapikan rambut hitamku yang agak berantakan.

"Kau pasti hanya menumpang tidur." ledeknya.

Kami memang berteman cukup dekat. Aku mengenal Seulgi dari sejak kami baru masuk kuliah. Waktu itu kami satu kelompok di ospek universitas, tapi kemudian ternyata kami satu kelompok lagi di ospek fakultas – hingga ternyata kami juga satu kelas. Jodoh memang tak pernah ada yang tahu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Seulgi bertanya pula, karena aku tak menggubris ledekannya.

"Membaca." Lagi-lagi aku menjawab pendek saja.

Seulgi mulai mengeluarkan buku catatan dan pulpen nya.

"Kau mengerjakan apa?" aku balik bertanya, penasaran.

"Ini, aku sedang menyalin tugasnya Yoongi." jawab Seulgi sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa, dia menunjukkan sebuah kertas copy-an. Buku tugas Yoongi memang selalu laris sekali di salin oleh teman-teman sekelasku, karena Yoongi biasa langsung mengerjakan tugas setelah mata kuliahnya selesai.

"Selalu saja menyalin. Aissh." aku balas meledek, padahal aku juga berencana untuk menyalin tugas dari kekasihku itu nanti malam.

Ah, aku sudah punya kekasih sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi tak ada yang tahu. Hanya aku dan Yoongi saja yang tahu. Aku jelas tak siap kalau sampai orang-orang tahu kalau sekarang kekasih Yoongi adalah aku. Aku masih tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mereka akan shock. Pasti tak ada yang menyangka kalau Park Jimin, yang selama ini mereka tahu biasa dekat dengan para wanita, sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki. Sudah pasti mereka akan langsung men-judge kalau aku juga adalah gay… dan apakah sebenarnya aku ini gay atau bukan? Oh shit, whatever.

Jujur saja sejak hari itu ketika aku mengiyakan untuk mau menjadi kekasih Yoongi, aku merasa menjalani hidupku seperti mimpi. Setiap hari Yoongi akan mengirimiku pesan yang penuh perhatian dan semangat, beberapa malam juga dia kadang meneleponku. Aku tidak risih, tapi masih ada perasaan aneh. Mungkin aku perlu bicara dengan seseorang yang juga sedang menjalani keadaan sepertiku, tapi siapa? Aku hanya punya beberapa orang teman dekat yang bisa aku share tentang apa yang aku alami. Salah satunya wanita yang berada di depanku ini, tapi apa aku bisa bercerita pada Seulgi tentang hubunganku dengan Yoongi? Walau selama berteman aku memang tak pernah canggung menceritakan apapun padanya, tapi aku merasa yang sekarang ini terlalu beresiko.

"Ya! Ponselmu!" sebuah sentilan kecil di kening membuatku tersadar. Aku memang jadi termangu dengan dagu di atas meja dan mataku terus mengamati gerakan tangan Seulgi yang sedang menyalin.

Aku nyaris tak merasakan ada getaran dari ponsel yang aku simpan di atas meja. Seulgi sudah akan mengambilnya, tapi beruntung aku lebih cekatan. Dia langsung menekuk bibirnya karena aku sedikit menepis tangannya. Memang gawat, mulai sekarang temanku ini tak boleh sembarangan lagi memainkan ponselku.

Aku membaca ada sebuah pesan masuk, dari Yoongi tentu saja.

 _Sender: Yoongi_

 _Aku menunggumu di_ _tempat parkir_ _, kau dimana?_

Cepat-cepat aku beranjak dari kursi sambil membawa tas ku. Seulgi berhenti menulis dan melihat ke arahku.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Pulang."

"Kenapa tak menungguku selesai? Kita pulang bersama hari ini."

"Ya! Bukankah kau selalu pulang dengan Jay?"

"Ani. Aku ingin kita pulang bersama hari ini. Tunggu aku, Park Jimin." sahut Seulgi, terlihat risih begitu aku menyebut nama lelaki yang aku tahu beberapa minggu ini sedang dekat dengannya. Dan aku belum tahu ada hal apa kalau memang sekarang Seulgi sudah tak mau dengan Jay lagi.

"Mian, Seulgi-ya. Aku buru-buru." ujarku, menahan diri untuk peduli dengan raut merajuk di wajah cantiknya. Aku mengacak poni di keningnya sebelum berlalu dari sana. Dia sepertinya ingin meneriaki ku, tapi karena ini di perpustakaan, Seulgi pun hanya melihat ke arahku dengan sebal.

 _Sorry Seulgi-ya, now I'm not alone anymore._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To : Yoongi_

 _Aku ke_ _tempat parkir sekarang._

 _Send._

Aku menyimpan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku celana setelah mengirimkan balasan singkat pada Yoongi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah parkiran fakultas yang berada sedikit ke samping dari gedung fakultasku. Dari kejauhan, aku sudah bisa melihat Yoongi sedang menunggu disamping motorku. Beruntung, parkiran fakultas memang selalu sepi. Jarang ada mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang disana karena tempatnya yang tak begitu luas.

"Yoongi." aku menyapanya setelah mendekat. "Sudah selesai?" tambahku, menanyakan tentang rapat yang tadi dia jalani. Benar, selama sejam aku berada di perpustakaan memang untuk menunggunya yang sedang rapat bersama para senat mahasiswa. Entah apa yang merasuki ku, tapi untuk pertama kalinya lagi aku mau berkorban untuk seseorang seperti itu. Menghabiskan waktu sejam di perpustakaan, sungguh itu bukan tipe ku – tapi aku mau melakukannya demi Yoongi. Lucu sekali.

"Aku keluar sendirian. Rapatnya belum selesai." jawabnya. Wajah manisnya terlihat lelah dan tak nampak senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Memangnya boleh?"

"Ah sudahlah, Jim. Aku bosan mendengarkan mereka berdebat hal yang tidak perlu." ujar Yoongi. "Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang?" ajaknya pula, lalu memakai helm yang sejak tadi sudah dipegangnya.

Aku tak mau banyak bertanya lagi, tampaknya Yoongi sedang badmood. Tapi itulah, kenapa aku juga tak mau terlibat dengan urusan senat mahasiswa. Mereka terlalu banyak bergaya dan malah mendebatkan hal yang tak penting. Aku cukup jadi mahasiswa biasa saja, paling aku hanya mengikuti unit kegiatan Basket untuk mengisi waktu luangku. Tapi aku juga paham kenapa Yoongi harus berada disana, bagaimanapun, dia salah satu mahasiswa yang cukup berpengaruh di kampus ku.

Baru aku menstarter mesin motor ku, tangan Yoongi sudah melingkar di pinggangku dan perlahan aku merasakan badannya yang merapat ke punggungku. Aku jadi mengedarkan pandanganku kesana-kemari, thanks God, tak ada siapapun. Aku pun segera memacu motorku, keluar dari area parkiran dan terus keluar menjauhi kampusku.

. . . . .

Kening Yoongi masih berkerut, dan tangannya memainkan kaleng minuman cola yang tadi sengaja aku belikan di mini market. Wajah manisnya benar-benar terlihat kusut. Aku mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya, ikut menyandar pada pagar taman di belakang kami.

"Minumlah." ucapku, setelah meneguk minumanku sendiri. Yoongi tak menyahut dan hanya melirikku sekilas. Aku pun menawarkan kaleng minuman ku yang sudah terbuka, Yoongi ternyata menerimanya dan minum dengan perlahan. Ciuman tak langsung. Itu memang bukan hal yang luar biasa, aku sudah biasa berbagi minuman atau makanan dengan teman-temanku di klub basket, tapi karena posisi kami sekarang bukanlah sekedar teman – rasanya jadi canggung juga. Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri setelah Yoongi mengembalikan kaleng minuman ku.

"Mian. Aku membuat suasana kita jadi canggung." kata Yoongi akhirnya mau berbicara lagi.

"Hm, _it's okay_. Jika terjadi sesuatu tadi, kau bisa berbicara padaku, Yoon. Ya walaupun aku juga tidak mengerti soal organisasi." sahutku.

Yoongi memandangku beberapa detik sampai kemudian mengulas senyumannya yang sejak tadi belum aku lihat. Dia juga menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara hal menyenangkan saja padamu." katanya, manis. Aku balas tersenyum. Dalam hati sangat gugup, tapi mati-matian aku menutupinya. Aku mengalihkan perhatian dengan meminum minumanku lagi, menghabiskannya begitu saja.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bioskop?" tawarku setelah minum, mendadak terbersit ide untuk mengajaknya refreshing.

Yoongi agak melebarkan mata besarnya.

"Kau mengajakku kencan?" katanya, tampak gembira sekaligus tak percaya.

Dengan gugup, aku kembali berpura-pura minum padahal kalengnya sudah kosong. Aku sama sekali tak sadar kalau ajakanku bisa disebut kencan. Dan memang selama satu minggu ini kami belum pernah benar-benar pergi berdua, kalau bukan hanya karena pulang kuliah bersama.

"Aku mau. Sabtu, call?" tambah Yoongi cepat.

"Ok." sahutku setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri. Yoongi semakin mengembangkan senyumannya, ia kemudian melihat ke sekeliling – sebelum tiba-tiba melancarkan satu kecupan ke pipi kiri ku.

Aku terkejut lagi, dan disitu aku baru merasakan debaran aneh yang menyenangkan… namun agak menyesakkan.

Argh.

 **By: Rieyo**

 **[#2 – Date ] _Coming Soon..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Gimana gimana gimana? Suka ga suka ga?**

 **Ayo review review yaaa jangan lupaaaa. Muach...**

 **See You Next Time..**

.

.

.

 _Bandung 23:44_


	3. Chapter 3

**IF I LOVE YOU TOO**

 **By: Rieyo**

 **Remake by : adrienlee**

 **Original Pair : Adniel & Levi**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi (Suga)**

 **Team Jimin!Top**

 **Team Yoongi!Bottom**

 **SAYA MINTA TOLONG KALIAN BUAT MEMBACA A/N DIBAWAH INI YA! PENTING!**

 **a/n : Akhirnya setelah kembali lagi mencoba buat ngehubungi ka Rieyo dan tetap belum ada respon huhuhu, saya memutuskan buat tetap meremake FFnya dengan tetap mencantumkan nama Kak Rieyo sebagai pemilik asli dari FF ini. Buat yang keberatan dengan keputusan saya, silahkan bisa PM saya atau hubungi saya di Line: fifiririsita. (jangan lupa titiknya dipakai ya) Dan untuk YUSER yang kemarin me review dan bisa menghubungi kak Rieyo tolong hubungi saya ya di line yang ada diatas, karena saya ga bisa menghubungi kamu lewat PM huhuhu. So, enjoy the story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[#2 – Date ]

Pukul 7 hanya tinggal 15 menit lagi, tapi aku sama sekali belum bersiap. Aku masih dengan tshirt dan celana boxer. Aku berbaring di sofa di depan televisi, memainkan remote memindah-mindahkan channel, sementara pikiranku tidak ada disana. Aku jelas tidak lupa dengan janjiku pada Yoongi beberapa yang hari lalu tentang acara menonton (baca: kencan) kami malam ini, tapi masalahnya, mendadak saja aku seperti disadarkan. Aku seolah menolak untuk pergi, mengutuki diriku sendiri kenapa mau-mau nya membuat janji dengan seorang laki-laki untuk berkencan di malam minggu. _Am I that desperate_? Apa aku sangat menyedihkan sampai benar-benar harus keluar malam minggu dengan cowok walau secara sadar aku tahu kalau Yoongi bukan cowok biasa. Dia orang yang sudah aku akui sendiri sebagai pacar ku. Ini gila, tapi kenapa aku baru menyadarinya. Lalu yang kemarin-kemarin itu, di kampus – apa yang sudah aku lakukan?!

"Ck!" aku berdecak keras sambil melempar remote ke atas bantal besar di bawah. Aku kemudian mengambil bantal yang menyangga kepalaku dan menutupkannya ke wajahku. Aku bingung. Diantara ingin dan tak ingin.

"Wae?!" sebuah bantal terasa terlempar lagi ke wajahku. Aku cepat menyingkirkannya dan melihat senyum meledek dari wajah Seowoo noona.

Seowoo noona adalah kakak sepupuku, yang tinggal bersama ku di Seoul. Orang tua dan dua adik perempuanku memang tinggal di Busan, lalu karena kebetulan Seowoo noona juga mendapat pekerjaan di Seoul, akhirnya kami disuruh tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah yang dulu pernah di beli oleh orang tua ku ini. Ibu ku bilang tidak bisa mempercayaiku kalau aku tinggal sendiri, padahal usia ku sudah menginjak 20 tahun dan aku juga seorang laki-laki – tapi bagi ibu ku, aku adalah manusia paling ceroboh sedunia dan selalu membuatnya khawatir. Kalau menurutku, ibu paling terlalu sayang pada adeul satu-satunya yang super tampan ini.

"Apa sih?!" gerutuku sambil membetulkan posisi ku dan duduk disana.

"Aku perhatikan, sejak tadi kau terus saja mengeluh. Wae?" ujar Seowoo noona sambil tersenyum lucu. Dia mengambil remote yang tadi aku lempar ke atas bantal besar di bawah, lalu mulai memindah-mindahkan channel televisi juga.

"Noona di rumah kan malam ini?" tanyaku, tak menggubris ucapannya barusan.

"Eum." jawab Lidya, tanpa melepaskan matanya dari layar televisi.

"Tidak pergi kencan dengan Minseo hyung?"

"Minseo dan teman-teman kantorku akan datang untuk BBQ Party. Kau akan di rumah kan?"

Seowoo noona akhirnya menoleh ke arahku.

"Wah kalau begitu, rumah ini akan ramai dong?" komentar ku.

"Ne, oleh karena itu sebaiknya kau di rumah saja." Seowoo noona tersenyum manis, tampak sekali berusaha membujukku – tapi aku cepat tersenyum kecut. Aku tahu dia punya maksud apa.

"Ah Noona sih tidak ingin aku pergi agar aku membantu jadi pemanggang, kan?" cetusku.

Senyum Seowoo noona jadi terlihat lebih malu.

"Eh tapi kan kita senang bareng, Jim." katanya, alasan.

Aku menghela nafas, dan terpaku begitu melihat jarum panjang jam dinding yang terpasang di tembok atas di belakang teYoongisi, sudah menunjukkan angka 6. Pukul 7 lewat 30 menit. Aku sudah telat setengah jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan dengan Yoongi. Dadaku berdebar kencang, aku makin tak karuan. Apa aku lebih baik benar-benar tak pergi dan menjebak diriku bersama teman-teman kantor Seowoo noona… lagi? Sudah beberapa bulan ini, malam minggu ku memang hanya di isi dengan acara barbeque bersama teman-teman kakak sepupu ku, bermain komputer sendiri di kamar, atau sekedar hang-out bersama teman-teman basket.

 _NO DATE ANYMORE YET.  
_  
Dan sekarang kesempatan itu baru datang lagi, walau bersama Yoongi. Astaga, kenapa aku jadi rumit begini, padahal seminggu yang lalu aku sendiri yang mau – aku sendiri yang sudah menyerahkan diri untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan seorang lelaki.

Aku pun berdiri dari duduk ku, dan melempar bantal ke atas sofa. Seowoo noona memandangku bingung.

"Aku baru ingat kalau punya janji, Noon." ucapku.

"Eoh? Kau kan tidak memiliki wanita?" sahut Seowoo noona dengan kejamnya.

"Memangnya kalau punya janji harus dengan wanita?!" kataku, sebal.

"Jadi...kau punya janji dengan lelaki?!"

"Ne!" jawabku mendadak tegas.

Seowoo noona mendecakkan lidah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Cepatlah cari kekasih, Jim. Jangan terlalu banyak hangout dengan teman-teman basketmu. Jangan sampai kau menjadi 'tidak normal'." katanya tiba-tiba menasihati.

Aku agak tak mempedulikannya, meski kata-kata 'tidak normal' cukup sedikit menusuk hatiku.

"Aku ini masih muda, jalan hidupku masih panjang. Nanti-nanti saja aku mencari wanita…" sahutku.

Dengan acuhnya, aku berlalu meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju tangga ke lantai dua – dimana kamarku berada. Aku tak mau memperpanjang obrolan, sudah tak ada waktu.

Aku cepat mencari-cari pakaian yang pas aku pakai untuk malam ini, setelah beberapa saat lalu mengecek ponsel-ku sebentar. Ada sekitar 5 missed calls dan 3 pesan, semuanya dari Yoongi – menanyakan apa kami jadi pergi. Sengaja aku tak membalasnya dulu dan lebih memilih bersiap-siap.

Baru saja aku memakai jaketku dan merapikan sedikit rambut hitam-ku, suara Seowoo noona terdengar memanggil namaku dari bawah. Dengan agak menggerutu, aku menyambar kunci motor dan dompetku – lalu segera turun.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang buru—" kalimatku tercekat sendiri begitu ku lihat Seowoo noona sedang bersama seseorang di ruang tengah.

Yoongi?

"Temanmu datang." sahut Seowoo noona yang tak begitu peduli dengan keterkejutanku. Dia malah tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"Ah Yoongi. Mian, tadi..."

" _It's okay_. Sudah siap? Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, Jim." potong Yoongi sambil tersenyum. "Noona, kami izin pergi, eoh?" kata Yoongi pula bicara pada Seowoo noona.

"Ok. Sebaiknya jangan pulang terlalu malam, bergabung saja disini, akan ada BB Party nanti malam." sahut Seowoo noona.

"Ani. Tidak perlu. Kita pulang malam saja, Yoon. Noona tua ini hanya ingin memanfaatkan kita untuk jadi pemanggang saja. Jangan percaya. Ayo pergi." aku menyambar sambil menarik tangan Yoongi untuk pergi.

"Ya! Awas kau bocah sialan!" kata Seowoo noona sebal. Aku hanya mencibirnya. Tapi Yoongi malah tertawa dan cepat berpamitan dengan sopan.

"Kau membawa mobil?" aku tersadar begitu melihat sebuah mobil berwarna silver terparkir di depan pagar rumahku.

"Eum. Karena aku ga punya motor."

"Jadi, kita naik motor aku atau—"

"Kau bisa menyetir?" potong Yoongi.

"Eum...bisa."

"Ya udah, pake mobil aku aja." kata Yoongi sambil melemparkan kunci mobilnya padaku. Aku yang masih agak tercengang, untuk bisa dengan sigap menangkap kunci mobilnya. Aku pun terpaksa kembali lagi ke dalam untuk menyimpan kunci motor ku.

* * *

"Dijemput ya Jim?" godaan Seowoo noona berusaha tak aku pedulikan begitu aku sudah menyimpan lagi kunci motor ku di kamar. "Aku pikir kau berbohong punya janji dengan lelaki. Kau sungguh masih normal kan, Jim?"

Aku menarik nafasku sebelum membuka pintu keluar, lalu berbalik sebentar dan tersenyum manis saja pada kakak sepupu ku.

"Mian. Aku tiba-tiba datang ke rumahmu." Yoongi membuka percakapan, begitu aku menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari komplek perumahan tempat aku tinggal. Entah rasanya sudah berapa kali sejak kami – bisa dibilang pacaran seperti ini, Yoongi mengatakan maaf padaku. Rasanya semua kalimat yang mau dia ucapkan selalu diawali dengan kata maaf.

"Gwaenchana. Santai saja… ah tapi darimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?" sahutku, aku memang cukup kaget melihat dia bisa berada di rumahku, karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah mengajak dia ke rumah.

"Maaf, sebenernya aku sudah lama tahu rumahmu."

Aku melihat pada Yoongi sekilas, sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian pada jalanan.

"Maksudnya…"

"Aku pernah membuntutimu pulang. Hanya sekali, tapi aku masih ingat. Rumahmu tidak sulit untuk diingat." jelas Yoongi cepat.  
Aku terpana dalam hati. Gila. Yoongi bahkan pernah menjadi stalker-ku? Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau ada seseorang (lelaki pula) yang memendam perasaan padaku seperti ini.

"Kau… tidak marah?" tanya Yoongi lagi setelah beberapa saat, aku belum juga berkomentar.

"Ah, aniya." aku melihat lagi padanya sebentar sambil tersenyum.

Dan aku kehilangan kata-kata yang lain. Aku kembali berpikir. Ini nyata, Park Jimin. Ini bukan main-main. Tadi saja aku sudah dihadapkan pada satu pertanyaan penuh prasangka dari kakak sepupu ku, meski itu terkesan bercanda dan tidak penuh keyakinan – namun tetap saja, suatu hari nanti pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu akan semakin banyak menghampiriku. Bukan saja yang bertanya, mungkin akan menjadi gunjingan. Apa aku siap?

* * *

Ketika mobil melewati sebuah jalanan yang cukup ramai dan banyak mobil terparkir di pinggirnya, aku ikut menepikan mobil milik Yoongi disana.

"Eoh? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Yoongi bingung, ia melihat ke sekeliling, dan jelas-jelas kita masih jauh dari tujuan.

"Kita makan dulu." kataku singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke bioskop dulu, setelah itu baru makan?"

"Shireo. Kita makan dulu disini."

"Lalu kita akan menonton jam berapa?"

"Jam berapa aja bisa kan? Midnight juga tidak masalah." jawabku santai.

"Midnight? Tidak bisa, Jim. Aku harus pulang sebelum jam 11 malam."

Aku menghentikan tanganku yang baru akan membuka pintu mobil, lalu memandang ke arahnya.

"Jadi...kau tidak bisa kencan sampai pagi?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan.

"Wae?" aku bertanya lagi, sedikit menekan.

"Aku memang tidak bisa—"

"Jika kau tidak bisa kencan sampai pagi denganku, kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya menyatakan perasaanmu padaku? Kenapa Kau bisa dengan mudahnya bilang suka sama padaku? Kau bahkan belum mengetahui bagimana Aku yang sebenernya." potong ku tiba-tiba dan panjang lebar.

Entah kenapa, pikiranku kembali kalut seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Aku lupa dengan maksudku sendiri yang seminggu lalu sudah menerima perasaan Yoongi dan bersedia pacaran dengannya.

Ok, sebut aku labil atau apapun. Tapi ini memang tidak semudah yang kita lihat, kita ucap dan kita bayangkan. Perasaanku terombang-ambing.

Yoongi memandangku, tampak shock.

"Wae? Kau berubah pikiran? Aku tak sebaik yang Kau pikir, bukan? Aku tidak seperti laki-laki lain yang pernah kencan denganmu, yang akan selalu mengerti pikiran dan perasaanmu. Aku biasa ngertiin perasaan cewek, dan bagiku sikapmu yang seperti ini, tak dapat aku tolerir. Laki-laki tak seharusnya repot sepertimu." mulutku seperti meracau, mengeluarkan unek-unek dalam benakku dengan sendirinya. Ini adalah kalimat demi kalimat yang tak seharusnya aku ucapkan dengan frontal pada Yoongi.

Benar, kami memang sesama laki-laki. Kami sudah seharusnya menjadi makhluk yang tidak repot seperti wanita, tapi laki-laki juga punya perasaan. Dan sedetik kemudian, aku baru saja tersadar, kalau aku mungkin sudah menyinggung perasaan Yoongi. **Crap.**

"Ok, mian. Kalau seperti itu, ayo kita makan terlebih dahulu." ucap Yoongi akhirnya dengan suara yang agak pelan. Dia mengalah. Dia pasti masih shock, aku jadi tak enak, tapi aku gengsi untuk menarik lagi semua kata-kata ku.

"Aku tak mengerti." cetusku lagi. Yoongi berhenti untuk membuka pintu setelah melepas safe-belt nya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku pun tak mengerti…"

"Eoh?"

"Kenapa kau mau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu?"

 **Jleb.**

Yoongi memandangku langsung di mata dengan pertanyaannya yang seperti menohok ku. Sial. Aku bermaksud membuatnya sulit, tapi malah diriku sendiri yang dipersulit olehnya. Tidak, sebenarnya aku sendiri yang membuat sulit keadaanku. Bodoh.

"Jika sejak awal Kau memang ragu dan hanya terpaksa, kenapa kau tetap meneruskan? Kenapa kau seolah memberiku harapan, hm?" Yoongi berbicara lagi. "Ini masih seminggu dan ini kencan pertama kita, jika kau berpikiran ini salah dan tidak mau, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja."

Kami terus saling memandang beberapa saat, aku kehilangan kata-kata di otak ku. Sungguh. Dan disini aku malah baru menyadari, betapa dia sangat mempesona sekarang. Rambut halusnya yang selalu rapi, tampak jatuh menutupi sebagian keningnya. Dia memakai pakaian kasual yang tak pernah aku lihat ketika dia ke kampus. Dia memakai sebuah kaus polo berwarna hijau dipadukan dengan sebuah jaket rajut berwarna hitam di luar, sangat cocok di tubuh mungilnya. Ini gaya darinya yang tak pernah aku tahu. Selama di kampus, aku hanya melihatnya dengan pakaian rapi

Dan wangi seperti wangi bayi itu, menghampiri hidungku lagi lalu menggodaku – menenangkanku.

Hingga sebuah pikiran pun melintas di benakku…

 _I don't wanna lose him… yet.  
_  
"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong." gumamku, sambil lebih dulu mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah manisnya.

"Aku tidak bicara omong kosong. Aku serius. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"Kau tidak pernah memaksaku. Enough. Aku seperti ini bukan artinya aku ingin mengakhiri. Aku hanya bingung, Aku belum pernah berkencan dengan lelaki sebelumnya…" sahutku akhirnya, penuh elakan.

Yoongi menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Keure, Aku tau kau belum pernah—"

"Ah sudahlah!" potongku sambil menjambak rambut hitamku dan sedikit membenturkan kepalaku ke sandaran kursi. Aku menyimpan lengan diatas mataku. Hell yeah, kepalaku mendadak pusing.

"Maaf, aku—" Yoongi kembali mencoba meminta maaf, suaranya sudah berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang seperti sedang mempertahankan diri. Kali ini aku mendengar suara Yoongi-ku lagi.

Yoongi-ku? Sejak kapan aku sudah begitu posesif padanya?

"Berhenti meminta maaf!" sentakku lagi sambil kembali memandangnya, agak tajam.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku bagaimana sekarang?"

"Aku ingin kau berhenti berbicara omong kosong lagi. Aku tidak pernah terpaksa, ok?"

"Tapi Kau terlihat tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. Sebelum harapanku padamu semakin banyak, kita bisa—"

"Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa dariku? Kau pikir dengan kita berkencan seperti ini, suatu hari kita bisa married? Eoh?" sergahku, sinis lagi.

Yoongi menarik nafas, lalu mengusap wajahnya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Dia mungkin tak mau terpancing dengan emosiku yang tak jelas. Tapi tiba-tiba dia tertawa pelan, sambil menutupi bibirnya.

Perlahan, aku jadi memudarkan wajah masam ku juga.

"Ada apa? Kenapa mentertawakanku?" sambung ku lagi.

"Demi tuhan Jim, kenapa aku harus menyukaimu? Asal Kau tau, laki-laki yang menyukaiku dan yang pernah menjadi mantan kekasihku, tidak ada yang se-kurang ajar ini." kata Yoongi, masih sambil tertawa pelan. "Ok, aku memahamimu karena ini adalah hal pertama untukmu, tapi sikapmu yang labil dan cepat berubah itu… benar-benar menyebalkan."

Aku terdiam saja. Yoongi berhenti tertawa, tapi senyuman masih terulas di bibir tipisnya.

"Kau mengatakan mau, tapi sikapmu seperti tidak mau. Ya, karena kau mengatakan tidak ingin mengakhiri ini, aku akan mencoba mengerti sikap anehmu ini..."

" _I'm straight_ , Yoong." sahutku akhirnya dengan nada datar. "Jelas saja ini masih aneh dan tidak bisa aku terima begitu saja."

" _Ok, yeah, you were straight_."

Dia menekankan kata _were_ di kalimatnya. _That means_ , dulu aku straight dan sekarang sudah tidak lagi. _How annoying, but somehow it's hard to deny.  
_  
Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus membantahnya, karena aku sendiri yang sudah mengiyakan. Itu akan seperti aku menjilati lagi ludahku sendiri.

Yoongi tiba-tiba bergerak mendekat ke arahku, setelah sebelumnya menyentuh sedikit rambutku. Aku cepat mengantisipasi dengan melihat padanya, dan agak memundurkan wajahku. Dia pasti mencoba mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menciumku lagi seperti waktu itu.

Kami memang berada di dalam mobilnya yang tak akan terlihat orang lain dari luar, tapi rasanya tidak boleh… hanya…

"Aww!" aku yang tanpa sadar barusan malah jadi memejamkan mata, mendapatkan cubitan yang tak aku duga di pahaku. Aku membuka mata dan melihat wajah puas Yoongi. "Mwoyaa? Sakit!" protesku, sambil mengusap-usap paha ku yang tadi dia cubit.

"Rasakan." kata Yoongi cuek, dan malah tertawa mengejek. "Jadi, langsung nonton atau makan dulu?" tanya nya pula. Seketika suasana serius dan menegangkan tadi jadi semakin mencair. Dia bisa mengendalikan keadaan dimana tadi aku sedang berkata dengan sinis dan tak menyenangkan padanya. Apa itu artinya dia bisa mengendalikan aku juga? _How come_?

"Yasudah, kita langsung nonton saja." jawab ku.

"Wae? Bukan nya kau mengajakku pulang pagi?"

"Ingat, Kau harus sudah pulang sebelum jam 11, kan?"

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan mau mengerti."

Aku menatapnya sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil. Dia sudah berusaha mencoba mengerti tentang aku yang labil seperti ini, kenapa aku tak mau mengerti tentang dirinya?

Walaupun dia laki-laki juga sepertiku, walaupun aku ragu dengan apa yang sedang aku coba-coba, walaupun aku masih takut membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang begitu mengetahui ini, walaupun aku mungkin hanya ingin memanfaatkan nya… _relationship's still relationship.  
_  
"Aku ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik. Meskipun aku seperti ini, tapi Aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan siapapun pasanganku." kata ku, mantap.

Yoongi tersenyum.

" _I keep your words_ " katanya.

 _Well_.

* * *

Di dalam bioskop, _as expected_ , di malam minggu seperti ini jelas banyak sekali yang berpasang-pasangan. Beberapa diantaranya berpegangan tangan. Tak ada yang salah dan tampak risih ketika melihatnya karena mereka pasangan 'normal', yah itu juga hal yang biasa aku lakukan dulu ketika sedang berkencan –dengan wanita tentunya.

Sedangkan sekarang, aku berdua dengan Yoongi hanya seperti tak lebih sepasang teman – yang mungkin di mata orang-orang adalah dua orang lelaki tampan muda yang tidak memiliki kekasih untuk diajak ke bioskop di malam minggu ini. _How pathetic_.

"Apa kau sering pergi nonton berdua seperti ini?" tanya ku begitu kami sedang duduk di depan studio, menunggu pintunya di buka. Memang masih ada sekitar 30 menit lagi.

"Sering. Kau juga kan?"

"Ne. Tapi, kalau nonton sama teman lelaki, Aku tidak pernah berdua seperti ini."

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Kalau nonton dengan wanita pasti berduaan kan?"

"Exactly!"

"Jadi ini pertama kalinya untukmu nonton dengan teman lelaki, hanya berdua?"

"Exactly!"

Yoongi memandangku lekat. Aku balas memandangnya, bingung.

"Jadi aku hanya teman ya?" bisiknya tiba-tiba.

Aku merasakan wajahku menghangat. Di sekeliling kami banyak orang, dan aku harap tak ada seorang pun yang mencuri dengar. Ah, aku nyaris lupa kalau aku berada disini berdua dengan seorang lelaki untuk menonton film. Bukan hanya sekedar temanku – tak seharusnya aku membandingkan dengan keadaan dulu.

"Kau… siapa ya?" goda ku.

Sebuah tonjokan kecil Yoongi lancarkan ke bahuku, dia juga tersenyum gemas. Aku membalas dengan mengacak rambut halusnya. Kami jadi asik bercanda sampai pintu theater nya dibuka.

* * *

Jangan bertanya kapan terakhir aku pergi menonton dengan kekasihku ke bioskop. Sejak kuliahku memasuki tahun ketiga, aku mulai benar-benar tak memikirkan wanita. Aku putus dengan wanita terakhirku dengan baik-baik, karena waktu itu dia akan pergi mengambil kuliah di luar negeri, jadi kami memilih untuk putus. Hubungan jarak jauh tidak begitu meyakinkan.

Jadilah sekarang aku bagaikan seorang lelaki amatir yang seperti baru pertama kali berkencan lagi. Aku dan Yoongi mendapat tempat yang agak memojok di barisan yang cukup ke atas, dan masalahnya, di sebelahku, juga di belakang kami semuanya adalah pasangan yang berdua.

Aku mulai merasa jengah, seharusnya kita memilih tempat di paling depan saja, tanpa harus peduli dengan pasangan-pasangan yang mungkin berencana untuk berbuat mesum disana.

"Ada apa, Jim?" bisikan lembut Yoongi menyentakkan aku yang masih melirikkan kepalaku kesana kemari setelah lampu theater dimatikan karena filmnya sudah akan dimulai.

"Oh...ah...ani." jawabku, balas berbisik. Tangan Yoongi masih tersimpan di atas tanganku, hingga tanpa sadar aku jadi merasa kaku sendiri, tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku. Aku hanya memakai tangan kananku untuk minum dan minum.

Beberapa menit saja, begitu film diputar (kami memilih film yang agak thriller hingga nyaris tak ada adegan yang membuat tertawa). Suasana yang awalnya cukup hening di sekitarku, mulai berulah. Pasangan di sebelahku asik berbisik-bisik dan mengeluarkan suara aneh, begitu juga dengan yang dibelakang. Kalau saja aku sedang bersama dengan kekasihku yang dulu, aku nyaris tak pernah peduli dengan keadaan seperti ini dan asik bercengkrama juga dengan pacar ku. Tapi sekarang situasinya lain, aku tak tahu, apakah ide bagus kalau aku harus macam-macam dengan Yoongi.

Kepalaku pun menoleh ke arahnya. Dalam gelap, dan sedikit cahaya dari screen, aku bisa melihat Yoongi sedang meminum minumannya. Aku juga bisa melihat wajah mempesonanya dari samping dengan agak jelas, bibirnya yang tipis, lekuk hidungnya yang bangir dan pipinya yang mulus.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku yang berada dibawah tangannya, berpindah ke atas. Perlahan aku menyelusupkan jemariku diantara jemarinya. Dia bereaksi dengan melihat ke arah tangan kami yang jadi bertautan. Samar, aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah screen.

Aku makin mendekatkan duduk ku, jadi lebih condong ke sebelahnya, hingga hidungku bisa mencium wangi khasnya yang lembut seperti bayi. Wajahku perlahan agak menurun hingga sejajar dengan lehernya, wangi itu semakin memabukanku.

Aku sedang menenangkan diri dengan memejamkan mata sambil mengirup wangi dari tubuhnya, ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba menoleh hingga ujung hidungnya mengenai hidungku. Kami berpandangan beberapa detik dalam gelap.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Yoongi lagi, berbisik.

Aku membetulkan dudukku, hingga kepalaku tak lagi sejajar dengannya.

"Tidak kok." jawabku, balas berbisik.

"Oh aku kira…"

"Kalau Aku mengantuk, apa tak apa kalau aku tidur di pundakmu?" tanyaku, sok manis.

"Boleh saja."

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, aku cepat menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya, walau harus sedikit merendahkan posisi duduk ku. Aku mendengar Yoongi tertawa pelan.

"Jadi kau mengantuk?" bisiknya.

"Sedikit." elakku. Memang sekedar alasan, karena aku hanya ingin menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya, menciumi wangi tubuhnya sepuasku.

Namun aku memang tidak puas, setelah beberapa saat aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya, dan Yoongi kembali serius menonton – aku malah terus memandanginya. Memperhatikan lekuk rahangnya yang tampak manis dilihat di kegelapan seperti ini.

Aku makin mendekatkan wajahku, mengecupkan bibirku di rahangnya, di dagunya, naik ke bibirnya – dan saat itu Yoongi pun menoleh padaku. Mata kami bertemu beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian terpejam.

Aku menciumnya… di bibir.

.

.

By : Rieyo

[#3 – Jealousy] _Coming Soon.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Aaaaaahh I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK buat semua yang baca dan yang me review dengan senang hati. Karena review dari kalian semuanya adalah salah satu penyemangat saya buat tetep ngerjain project ini. Ya walaupun saya tau banget masih banyak banget yang ga ninggalin review disini. Semoga cepat diberi pencerahan ya kalau saya mengedit ini dengan waktu yang ga bisa dibilang sebentar dan tenaga -alah apaan sih- kkkk~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter ini masih belum ada apa-apanya dibanding chapter-chapter selanjutnya, jadi tetep tungguin kelanjutannya ya, hihihihi. Doakan juga semoga saya bisa kembali sehat dan menjalani aktivitas sehari-hari saya dengan normal, amin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See You Next Time...**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _a/n : Ah iya, ayo berteman dengan saya di IG fifiriri . ldh (hilangkan spasi)_**

 ** _._**

.

.

 _Bandung 22:44_


	4. Chapter 4

**IF I LOVE YOU TOO**

 **By: Rieyo**

 **Remake by : adrienlee**

 **Original Pair : Adniel & Levi**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi (Suga)**

 **Team Jimin!Top**

 **Team Yoongi!Bottom**

 **SAYA MINTA TOLONG KALIAN BUAT MEMBACA A/N DIBAWAH INI YA! PENTING!**

 **a/n : Akhirnya setelah kembali lagi mencoba buat ngehubungi ka Rieyo dan tetap belum ada respon huhuhu, saya memutuskan buat tetap meremake FFnya dengan tetap mencantumkan nama Kak Rieyo sebagai pemilik asli dari FF ini. Buat yang keberatan dengan keputusan saya, silahkan bisa PM saya atau hubungi saya di Line: fifiririsita. (jangan lupa titiknya dipakai ya) Dan untuk YUSER yang kemarin me review dan bisa menghubungi kak Rieyo tolong hubungi saya ya di line yang ada diatas, karena saya ga bisa menghubungi kamu lewat PM huhuhu. So, enjoy the story...**

.

.

.

[#3 – Jealousy]

"Sudah mengerjakan tugas?" pertanyaan Yoongi menyentakkan aku yang sedang agak melamun sambil melihat keluar dari jendela di sampingku. Aku sungguh nyaris tak sadar, kalau dia sudah duduk di sebelahku.

Aku biasa memilih kursi di jajaran paling belakang, dan Yoongi selalu di jajaran depan – jelas saja melihat dia di sebelahku sekarang, membuatku terkejut. Beberapa orang teman yang biasa duduk denganku memang belum datang, aku jadi jengah sendiri di dekati Yoongi seperti ini – apalagi kejadian malam minggu kemarin masih saja menghantuiku.

"Memangnya ada tugas ya?" kataku, seperti biasa nampak bodoh.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan salah satu buku catatannya.

"Kerjakan sekarang!" katanya sambil menyimpan buku itu di hadapanku. Dia menyuruhku mengerjakan, tentu saja maksudnya mencontek tugasnya yang sudah selesai.

Aku mengambil buku miliknya, membuka dan mengamatinya beberapa saat. Hingga ingatanku kembali. Memang ada tugas membuat jurnal dari beberapa soal yang pernah diberikan dosenku kemarin. Aku pun mengeluarkan buku tugas milikku, untuk mulai menyalin tugas Yoongi.

"Jim." kata Yoongi sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas meja, menyandarkan kepalanya disana dan menengokkan wajahnya ke arahku, memperhatikan aku yang sedang serius menyalin.

"Eung?" sahutku pendek.

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesan-pesanku?"

Tanganku berhenti menulis, dan perlahan aku menoleh pada Yoongi. Sepasang mata sayunya yang terlihat sendu, sedang memandangku – aku cepat mengalihkan lagi pandangan pada buku di hadapanku. Meski sebenarnya konsentrasiku mulai buyar.

Aku memang tidak menggubris setiap sms dan teleponnya dari sejak kami pulang menonton di malam minggu kemarin. Geez, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, pokoknya aku sedang ingin menghindar, kalau perlu aku ingin menghilang saja. Kalau tidak ingat jatah membolosku sudah banyak yang terpakai, aku sebenarnya ingin tidak masuk kuliah saja hari ini. Aku masih perlu menenangkan diri dan pikiranku.

Mencium seorang lelaki, bagi lelaki labil sepertiku sungguh bukan hal sepele. Aku masih perlu meyakinkan diriku, mempertanyakannya lagi, kenapa waktu itu aku sampai mencium Yoongi… terbawa suasana? Ya, itu jawaban yang sudah aku siapkan karena terdengar paling masuk akal.

"Pulsaku habis." jawabku sekenanya.

"Lalu kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku?"

"Uhm.. Kau menelponku saat aku sedang jauh dari ponselku, Yoong."

"Oh… kupikir, Kau menghindariku."

 **Deg.**

Aku tidak mungkin mengiyakan, bukan?

"Aku tidak." ujar ku singkat, seolah memang tak ada apa-apa padahal aku jelas tak menemukan kalimat lain yang bagus.

"Tapi Kau membaca semua smsku, kan?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Tentu saja." aku lagi-lagi berusaha menjawab seolah tak ada sesuatu yang menyesaki benakku dan mendebarkan dada ku dengan tak karuan. Aku terus mencoba memfokuskan perhatianku pada deretan angka yang sedang aku salin dari tulisan Yoongi, namun… gagal.

Aku malah teringat pada setiap sms yang dikirimkan Yoongi waktu itu. Terus terang aku membacanya sampai berkali-kali hingga beberapa ada yang masih melekat di benakku.

/Terimakasih untuk malam ini. Aku janji akan lebih mengertimu lagi. Terimakasih untuk ciumannya, _that's explain everything_. _Let's give it more try_. Aku mencintaimu./

Mendadak, aku merasakan wajahku sedikit memanas. Oh shit, mengingat salah satu sms Yoongi, pasti sudah membuat wajahku memerah. Aku pura-pura menolehkan wajahku keluar jendela, menghindari tatapan Yoongi yang bisa aku rasakan masih melekat padaku. Jangan sampai dia melihat wajahku yang sedang memerah.

"Jim-"

"Selamat pagi semuanya!"

Suara lembut Yoongi tertimpa oleh suara seorang wanita yang kuhafal. Aku menoleh cepat dan melihat Seulgi sudah berada di hadapan kami.

"Selamat pagi Seulgi." sahut Yoongi, yang sekarang sudah duduk dengan normal di kursinya.

"Yoongi-ya, Aku pinjam tugasmu ya? Tenang saja aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya, tapi aku hanya ingin mencocokannya saja dengan milikmu." pinta Seulgi, tanpa banyak basa-basi. Dia juga langsung mencoba mengambil buku Yoongi yang sedang aku salin.

"Ya! Aku sedang meminjamnya!" protesku sambil berusaha balik merebutnya.

"Hanya sebentar, Jim."

"Bilang saja kau juga akan menyalin semuanya, eoh?" ejek ku.

Seulgi menatapku tajam, tak biasanya dia memandangku seperti itu, walaupun dia sedang kesal karena ledekanku sekalipun. Aku mengernyitkan keningku padanya, dia tidak melunak dan malah merebut buku Yoongi dari tanganku. Aku yang tak siap, jadi melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Ayo kita kerjakan di perpustakaan." perintahnya tiba-tiba. Tanpa menunggu aku memprotes lagi, dia pun berlalu dari sana, keluar kelas.

Yoongi yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan, tampak bingung sendiri.

"Yoong, aku akan ke perpustakaan dulu ya." kataku akhirnya sambil beranjak dari kursiku, membawa buku tugas dan alat tulis ku. Sebenarnya, aku sudah tak begitu peduli dengan tugas ini, tapi tatapan tajam dan nada suara Seulgi yang memerintah tadi, membuatku jadi penasaran. Pasti ada apa-apa.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Rasanya aku juga jadi agak lega, karena bisa menghindarinya lagi. Aku memang belum siap kalau harus membahas soal waktu itu. Aku masih… malu.

Seulgi berhenti di ujung koridor, dimana disana ada sebuah tempat duduk dari tembok. Biasanya di sana ramai kalau sudah siang, karena sekarang masih pagi – suasananya jadi masih agak sepi. Dan yang pasti, jalan ke perpustakaan sangat berlawanan arah dengan tempat ini.

"Sejak kapan perpustakaan pindah?" komentarku sambil duduk di samping Seulgi.

"Jujur padaku, Jim. Seminggu yang lalu Kau di perpustakaan sedang menunggu seseorang, iya kan?"

Aku berhenti memainkan pulpen yang ujungnya sedang aku gigiti, lalu memandang teman baik ku itu. Seulgi menatapku lagi dengan tajam dan mendadak membuat tubuhku agak merinding. Damn, apa yang dia tau?

"A-aniyaa." jawabku, agak terbata.

Seulgi tersenyum kecut.

"Berhenti mengelak, Jim. Aku melihat semuanya dan kupikir, aku harus membahas ini denganmu."

"Apa?" aku terus berpura-pura, dan mencoba tenang sambil kembali menggigiti ujung pulpenku, meski rasanya sekarang tanganku agak gemetar.

"Ini." Seulgi menunjukkan buku tugas milik Yoongi.

"Ada apa dengan itu?" aku tetap berpura-pura bodoh.

"Tadi dia duduk di sampingmu, kan?"

"Lalu? Memangnya ada yang melarang Yoongi untuk duduk di sampingku? Waa kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Seulgi-ya. Itu sama saja dengan diskriminasi."

"Jim, aku sedang serius sekarang!" Seulgi menyergah perkataanku, sambil agak memukulkan buku Yoongi yang sedang dia pegang ke bahuku.

"Aku juga sedang tidak bergurau." bantahku.

Seulgi mendecak pelan, sebelum kemudian kembali menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika seorang Park Jimin sangat dekat dengan seorang Min Yoongi." kata Seulgi dengan suara yang sedikit di pelankan.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku mengerutkan kening, tetap bertingkah santai, walau sebenarnya jantungku sudah seperti akan meKaumpat keluar. Ini jelas ada yang tidak beres.

"Kubilang berhenti menyangkal. Aku melihat kalian berdua keluar dari bioskop malem minggu kemarin."

Seulgi pun mengatakannya, menyempurnakan ketakutanku. _Yes, she knew something._ **Big damn!  
**  
"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, jadi percuma kalau kau terus menyangkal." tambahnya, dengan suara yang makin terdengar mendesis.

Matanya terus menatapku dengan tajam, memaksaku untuk tidak menyangkal. Mau tak mau, sikap santai ku memang harus memudar. Aku jadi balas memandangnya dengan agak tegang.

"Ya, Aku memang bersama dia malam minggu kemarin." aku terpaksa mengakuinya, daripada Seulgi akan perlahan membunuhku dengan tatapannya. Aku pikir, jika memang saatnya aku harus menceritakan semua, baiklah aku akan bercerita. Lagipula, aku masih beruntung karena ini Seulgi yang melihat semuanya. Setidaknya, dia adalah seseorang yang biasa aku jadikan tempat berbagi. Walau sebenarnya aku masih tak yakin.

" _Why_?"

" _Whats 'why'_?"

" _Jimin come on, he is gay_." Seulgi mendesis lagi dan agak menekan kalimatnya, sambil melirikkan matanya ke samping, memastikan tak ada siapapun yang mendengar pembicaraan kami.

" _I know it so well_ … _so what_?" aku jadi ikut-ikutan mendesis sepertinya. Kalau ada orang yang tak sengaja memperhatikan kami, pasti mendengar kami seperti sedang berkasak-kusuk.

"Aku penasaran apa rencanamu."

"Rencana?"

"Kau tidak mungkin mendekatinya jika bukan karena punya rencana."

Aku mengernyitkan keningku, tak menyangka kalau Seulgi malah mengira aku memiliki sebuah rencana. Aku pun jadi berpikir sepertinya tidak perlu menceritakan apapun pada Seulgi.

"Tidak ada…"

"Bohong. Kau pasti hanya ingin memanfaatkannya kan? Aku tau nilaimu terus jatuh semester ini. Tapi… aiish, Aku hanya takut kau tertular." Seulgi memotong begitu saja ucapanku, dan dia mendesah risau sendiri.

Aku terdiam. Bingung. Apa perlu aku mengiyakan, atau aku jelaskan saja semuanya. Kalau aku juga masih labil dan terombang-ambing dengan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi, menceritakan padanya kalau aku seperti mulai tertarik pada Yoongi… hingga kemarin aku bisa menciumnya… ah itu bukan ide bagus. Jujur saja, aku takut Seulgi malah akan jadi membenciku.

"Tertular? Kau pikir dia punya penyakit cacar!?" sahutku akhirnya, memilih untuk mencairkan suasana saja.

"Ck! Mereka bilang gay itu menular, Jim."

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapan Seulgi. Itu memang statement paling lucu yang pernah aku tahu. Sejak kapan di dunia ini ada penyakit bernama gay?

"Sudahlah, ingat _be respect!_ " kata ku, sebelum Seulgi mencoba untuk mempertahankan pendapat aneh yang entah di dapatnya dari mana itu.

"Aku bukan bermaksud tidak respect, tapi Aku takut jika kau terus bergaul lebih deket dengannya, yang lain akan berpikir kau sama sepertinya. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah berubah menjadi _sepertinya?"_

Aku tertawa lagi, tapi lebih datar. Soal aku akan ke-judge sama dengan Yoongi, memang aku khawatirkan, tapi anehnya aku tak khawatir kalau memang ternyata aku juga akan menjadi seorang gay.

Well, bagaimanapun aku pernah mencium Yoongi. Aku memang tetap tak suka melirik laki-laki lain dan aku tetap suka pada perempuan. _So, fine, make it clear_ … mungkin aku seorang biseksual.

"Jimin, aku benar-benar takut." cetus Seulgi lagi sambil lebih merapatkan duduknya denganku. Kali ini dia tak memandangku dengan tajam, matanya yang agak kecil menatapku dengan khawatir. Perlahan, aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh lenganku, mengusapnya lembut.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan segala skinship diantara kami. Seulgi sering mengunyel-unyel wajahku, mengusap kepalaku, menepuk bahu ku. Begitu juga dengan aku yang tak pernah ragu menyentuh kepalanya, mengacak rambut lurusnya, atau juga mencubit pipinya. Tapi entah kenapa, usapan tangan Seulgi di bahu ku sekarang terasa tak nyaman buatku, membuat bulu kuduk ku meremang. _I feel something different_.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Seulgi-ya." kataku, cepat mengantisipasi tangannya yang mulai akan menggenggam tanganku, dengan memegangnya lebih dulu. Aku balas memandangnya yang sekarang semakin dekat denganku. Dia menunjukkan wajah sendunya yang tetap terlihat cantik.

"Kau tau Jim, semua lelaki yang mendekatiku, tidak ada yang bisa menggeser posisimu…" ujar Seulgi tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" aku mengangkat kedua alis ku, agak bingung.

"Ya, Aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan lelaki manapun, karena tidak ada yang sebanding sepertimu. Aku hanya nyaman bersamamu."

Selesai dengan kata-kata panjang lebarnya, Seulgi kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu ku. Dia pun berhasil menggenggam tanganku, membuat jemari kami bertautan (seperti yang aku lakukan dengan Yoongi waktu itu di bioskop). Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, dan malah sibuk mencerna kata-kata Seulgi barusan.

Dari yang aku tangkap, sepertinya dia memang sedang gelisah, bukan karena aku yang sedang dekat dengan Yoongi saja – tapi mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Jay atau lelaki manapun yang dekat dengannya, namun lagi-lagi tak ada hasil. Aku tak mau cepat berbesar kepala, mengira Seulgi suka padaku hingga dia tak pernah bisa pacaran dengan lelaki yang dekat dengannya. _She wants someone like me or to be exact, she wants me_.

Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri, tak pernah menduga kalau teman baik ku ini menyimpan perasaan padaku. Selama ini aku memang tak berani menjadikan Seulgi sebagai pilihan untuk aku dekati, dia sudah menjadi sahabatku, sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Dalam kamus ku, rasanya tidak mungkin sahabat atau teman baik bisa menjadi kekasih. Terlalu aneh.

Pandanganku bergerak lurus ke samping. Aku melihat dari balik kepala Seulgi yang masih bersandar di bahuku, dan senyumanku juga belum lepas dari bibirku – jujur, aku hanya merasa lucu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, aku harus memudarkannya ketika aku melihat seseorang yang sedang lewat diujung sana, melihat ke arah kami. Itu Yoongi yang kebetulan melintas.

 _Fuck_.  
.

.

.

.  
Sengaja, aku cepat-cepat membereskan buku ku ke dalam tas setelah jam kuliah usai. Tadi di tengah sesi kuliah, aku mendapat pesan dari teman basket ku, mengingatkan untuk latihan sore ini.

Ok, aku mau melupakan kejadian hari kemarin-kemarin dan hari ini dengan bermain basket. Kembali menjadi diriku yang selalu menikmati hari sendirian. Lupakan Yoongi, lupakan Seulgi.

Tanpa melihat pada mereka dulu, juga pada teman-temanku yang lain, aku langsung melesat keluar dari kelas begitu saja. Tapi mendadak, aku ingat kalau sekarang ada Yoongi yang pasti ingin pulang denganku. Aku tak mau membiarkan dia menunggu ku. Begitu sampai di lapangan, dan menyimpan tas ku di salah satu bangku, aku pun mengeluarkan ponselku untuk mengirim pesan pada Yoongi. Beberapa detik kemudian saja, aku sudah mendapatkan balasan darinya.

 _Sender: Yoongi_

 _Ok. Take care, Jimin.  
_  
Aku menyimpan kembali ponselku ke dalam tas, tak merasa perlu untuk membalas lagi. Aku cepat bergabung dengan teman-temanku setelah tadi mengganti dulu pakaianku dengan baju basket yang sudah aku rangkap.  
.

.

.

"Lihat! Dia disana lagi." kata Juho sambil menunjuk ke arah luar lapang dengan botol air mineral yang dipegangnya. Kami baru menyelesaikan match pertama.

"Woah!" sambut teman-teman ku yang lain.

"Aku semakin penasaran, sebenarnya siapa yang disukainya diantara kita?" sambung Erick. Dia melihat ke arah kami dengan senyuman jailnya.

Aku yang tadi masih memainkan bola basket ku dengan mencoba-coba melempar three-point ke ring, tak begitu paham dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Aku pun mendekat sambil memantul-mantulkan bola ku, lalu ikut melihat pada arah yang sedang asik dibicarakan.

Seseorang yang konon katanya selalu ada di luar lapang, duduk di atas rumput yang ada disana, dengan buku di tangannya.

Siapa?

Mataku membelalak dan aku kehilangan konsentrasi untuk memantulkan bola, hingga bola ku menggelinding entah kemana. Aku memang terlalu kaget. Ternyata teman-temanku sedang membicarakan Yoongi. Dia yang berada disana!

"Jimin, Kau satu kelas dengannya kan?" tepukan di pundak, membuatku tersadar.

"Hmm ya…" jawabku agak gugup, sambil melihat pada Changgu yang barusan menepuk pundakku.

"Kita sedang bertaruh siapa yang disukainya disini, sampai hampir setiap kali kita latihan, dia pasti akan muncul disana." jelas Changgu pula.

"Bagaimana jika yang kalah harus menuruti semua perintah pemenangnya?!" sambut Erick, bersemangat.

"Call! Setuju!" sambung anak-anak yang lain.

"Aku bertaruh untuk Namjoon." kata Juho tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Curang, Aku juga bertaruh untuk dia. Aku yakin lelaki gay itu disini memang untuk memperhatikan Namjoon. Tidak ada makhluk di kampus ini yang tidak tertarik padanya." sahut Changgu, yakin sekali dengan pilihannya.

Memang, Namjoon yang senior tingkat kami itu adalah kapten tim basket kampus. Dia lelaki paling populer se-kampus. Tampan, tinggi, sungguh tipe ideal para wanita.

Jelas masuk akal kalau seandainya Yoongi ada disana untuk memperhatikan Namjoon, eh tapi…. kok?!

"Aku bertaruh untuk Taehyung saja." kata Erick. Dia menyebut nama sang wakil kapten yang memang tak kalah keren dengan Namjoon, tapi setahuku, Taehyung bukan tipe lelaki yang senang tebar pesona seperti Namjoon. Taehyung terlalu tampak alim, jadi para wanita pun hanya bisa diam-diam menyukainya. Tak bisa menunjukkan kehisterisan seperti ketika berhadapan dengan Namjoon.

"Kenapa Taehyung? Dia lebih cupu dibandingkan dengan Namjoon." sambar Changgu sambil lebih memelankan suaranya.

"Aiish, itu menurutku. Lagipula, menurutku, lelaki seperti Taehyung yang pasti disukai Min Yoongi itu, iya kan Jim?" Erick dengan yakinnya malah meminta pendapatku, dan aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku reflek dengan banyak sekali pikiran yang beterbaran di benakku.

Jujur, aku juga jadi penasaran siapa yang Yoongi sedang perhatikan disini? Mereka bilang, setiap kali kita sedang latihan, Yoongi pasti ada disana. Hey, aku benar-benar tak menyadari itu. Kalau sudah berada di lapangan, semua panca indera dan pikiranku hanya terfokus pada bola dan permainan.

"Ok, daripada kalian semua menebak-nebak seperti ini, lebih baik kita pinta Jimin untuk membuktikan semuanya." sela Juho, menghentikan perdebatan Erick dan Changgu.

"Hah? Aku?" aku tercengang sambil menunjuk muka ku sendiri.

"Ya, siapa lagi… Kau kan pasti kenal dia, Jim."

"Kenapa bukan kalian saja yang bertanya? Aku kan tidak ikut bertaruh." kata ku cepat, mencoba untuk mengelak. Gila saja kalau aku memang harus menghampiri Yoongi sekarang dan menanyakan siapa yang sedang dia perhatikan disini. Konyol. Aku kan sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk agak menjauhinya. Dan kalau pun aku penasaran soal itu, aku bisa menanyakan langsung padanya nanti – begitu kami hanya berdua.

"Aiish. Aku sedikit geli jika dekat-dekat dengannya, apalagi berbicara dengan dia." ujar Juho.

"Kesannya dia orang berpenyakit saja. Hahaha." sahut Changgu, sambil tertawa-tawa dan temanku yang lain ikut tertawa juga.

 _Well, thats really ain't funny.  
_  
Ini yang aku maksud di belakang, aku tetap mendengar pembicaraan miring tentang Yoongi, meski di depan mereka memang terlihat baik, dan tak mengganggunya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa gay masih di pandang sebelah mata dan malah dijadikan bahan cemoohan, tetap belum bisa dihilangkan.

"Bukam, Aku hanya geli saja. Dia wangi, rapi dan kecil seperti itu… benar-benar membuatku geli." kata Juho meralat perkataan Changgu yang memang tadi terkesan agak kasar.

"Atau kau takut tiba-tiba menyukainya ya ?" sambar Erick yang membuat anak-anak lain kembali tertawa. Kali ini Juho tak meralat dan malah ikut tertawa malu.

Aku menghela nafas, rasanya ingin ke tempat Yoongi sekarang lalu mengajaknya pergi dari sana.

"Ayo Jim!" pinta Juho lagi.

"Tidak, terimakasih." aku terus mengelak.

"Aish lama, yasudah Aku saja. Lihat ya kalian semua, pulang nanti siapkan mental untuk menuruti semua permintaanku." sela Changgu tiba-tiba sambil beranjak dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri pada kami semua. Dia pun berjalan menuju luar lapangan, ke tempat Yoongi berada.

Terus terang, aku sebenarnya ingin menyusul, tapi pasti akan jadi aneh sekali. Benak ku pun tak bisa berhenti mengutuki anak itu, kenapa harus ada disana sih!?

Beberapa menit, kami lihat Changgu mengobrol dengan Yoongi disana, mereka tampak akrab karena terlihat tertawa-tawa. Changgu memang orang yang mudah bergaul, begitu juga dengan Yoongi yang selalu baik pada semua orang.

Kami jadi harap-harap cemas, apalagi begitu Changgu sudah berjalan kembali ke arah kami. Aku yang tidak ikut bertaruh pun jadi ikut gelisah. Senyuman Changgu sudah terlihat dari kejauhan dan makin mengembang penuh kemenangan begitu mendekat.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" anak-anak jadi merubunginya.

"Apa kubilang. Dia menyukai Namjoon! Aku pemenangnya!" kata Changgu dengan puas nya.

"Kau yakin!?" Erick yang merasa kalah, jadi tak begitu terima.

"Tidak percaya? Silahkan kau tanya sendiri! Hahaha"

Teman-temanku ribut, sementara aku malah terpaku sendiri disana. What? Yoong menyukai Namjoon? Huh?!

Dengan rasa kesal yang entah dari mana datangnya, aku cepat mengambil tas ku dan berjalan menuju kumpulan kakak-kakak tingkat untuk berpamitan.

"Mau kemana?!" tanya Juho yang melihat aku sudah akan pergi.

"Pulang, Aku baru ingat ada urusan." jawabku, beralasan.

Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku pada mereka tanpa berbalik lagi.

Mata ku menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi ketika aku berjalan melintasi lapangan. Dan ternyata Yoongi sedang melihat ke arahku juga, tapi aku tak bisa membaca dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajahnya.

 _Huh, whatever!  
_  
Aku benar-benar semakin butuh waktu untuk menjauh darinya.

Aku sedang menjalankan motorku dijalanan ketika sebuah mobil memepetku dengan sengaja. Terpaksa, aku jadi menepikan motorku. Emosiku yang sejak meninggalkan kampus sudah agak tak bagus, jadi naik dengan mudah. Aku turun dari motorku, membuka kaca helm dan langsung mendekati mobil yang tadi sudah memepetku. Aku baru akan memuntahkan kemarahan, ketika aku sadar kalau aku mengenali mobil berwarna silver itu – dan seseorang yang keluar dari sana memang orang yang sudah aku duga.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau ingin aku celaka?!" semburku.

"Maaf Jim, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu…"

"Apa? Besok saja di kampus."

"Aku hanya ingin berdua saja denganmu."

"Yasudah nanti saja.!" aku terus menyahutnya dengan ketus, dan malah ingin segera pergi saja dari sana. Aku masih kesal dengan kejadian beberapa saat lalu di lapangan.

"Kau marah padaku?" Yoongi menahanku dengan menghalangi motorku.

"Tidak, kenapa Aku harus marah!?" aku masih mengelak, padahal jelas-jelas nada suara ku tinggi seperti orang yang sedang marah.

"Kau pasti tidak menyukaiku yang ada disana waktu kau sedang latihan… aku memang tidak memberitahumu—"

"No! Aku tidak peduli. Siapapun yang sedang kau perhatikan disana, Aku tidak peduli dan tidak ingin tau!" aku memotong kalimatnya dan menyingkirkan badannya yang lebih kecil dari ku agar tak menghalangi motorku.

"Park Jimin… kalau kau tidak menyukaiku ada disana, aku janji tidak akan ada disana lagi." Yoongi masih berusaha, dia memandangku dengan tatapan seperti memohon. "Tapi jangan menghindariku seperti ini…"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku ingin pulang, tolong pergi!" kataku yang masih belum bisa menghilangkan kekesalanku. Aku butuh cepat sampai dirumah, untuk mandi, menghilangkan pikiran kacau ku.

"Jim, please…" Yoongi kali ini memegang tanganku yang sudah berada di atas stang motor. Tapi aku menepisnya, lalu menutupkan kaca helm ku, sebelum kemudian menjalankan motor, tanpa mempedulikan apapun yang masih ingin Yoongi jelaskan.

Terserah! terserah!

"Ya! Park Jimin! Ponselmu!?" teriak Mbak Seowoo dari arah dapur. Dia sedang membuat makan malam, dan memang ponselku di kamar – dari lantai atas terus meraung-raung dari sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Aku tak peduli. Tak membalas pesan juga tak menerima telepon yang masuk. Sekarang aku sedang asyik tiduran di lantai berkarpet di depan tv, menunggu Seowoo noona selesai memasak.

"Siapa tau itu penting, Jim…" kata Mbak Seowoo lagi begitu membawa semangkuk besar sphagetti ke hadapanku.

"Biarkan saja."

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan… ehm Yoongi?" tebak Seowoo noona pula, sok tahu – meski memang tidak salah.

"Hmm." aku hanya menggumam, tanpa ada maksud apa-apa. Aku lebih tertarik untuk mulai memakan sphagetti buatannya.

"Dia hanya teman, noon." ujarku singkat, tak mau kalau sampai Seowoo noona malah menjadi membahas kemana-mana. Selain aku sedang malas membicarakan Yoongi, aku juga tetap tak mau memperpanjang obrolan tentang ini.

"Jim, jika kau benar-benar 'seperti itu'… Aku tidak akan ikut campur." Katanya tiba-tiba dengan nada suara dan raut wajah serius, dia tersenyum penuh pengertian padaku, sebelum kemudian sibuk lagi dengan makannya.

Aku membeku beberapa detik.

Argh.

Aku pun menusuk-nusukkan garpuku ke atas sphagetti dengan bernapsu.

 _Sender: Seulgi  
_  
 _Jahat! Kenapa tidak membalas semua pesanku dan tidak mengangkat telepon dariku sih?  
_  
Aku melemparkan ponselku lagi setelah membaca satu pesan terakhir yang tak sengaja aku buka. Ternyata dari Seulgi. Temanku itu entah sedang ada masalah apa, sampai jadi begini lebih manja padaku. Sebenarnya aku mau menjadi pendengar dia seperti biasa, tapi untuk sekarang, suasana hatiku saja sedang tidak begitu bagus. Aku masih saja memikirkan Yoongi.

Ah, anak itu. Apa dia benar tak menghubungiku setelah tadi sore aku bertingkah marah dan meninggalkannya begitu saja?!

Agak ragu, aku mengambil kembali ponselku dan mulai mengeceknya. 3 pesan dari Seulgi dan 1 pesan dari Yoongi. Hanya satu, tapi rasanya aku lega, belum lagi ada 2x missed calls. Sedangkan 5 lainnya, missed calls dari Seulgi.

Ternyata Seulgi yang sudah membuat ponselku tak berhenti bunyi sejak tadi, untung saja aku tidak menggubrisnya. _I'm sorry_ , tapi aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk menyimak drama dari permasalahan perempuan.

 **Klik.  
**  
Aku menyentuh layar ponselku tepat diatas tombol call. Aku menelepon Yoongi. Entahlah, aku mungkin rindu padanya setelah tadi aku malah memarahi dan meninggalkannya. **WTF**.

"Hei, Jim?" terdengar suara Yoongi di ujung telepon, terdengar sekali dari nada nya, kalau dia sangat menunggu aku menghubunginya.

"Kenapa meneleponku?!" sahutku tetap berusaha ketus. Aku memang cukup gengsian.

"Itu… Kau masih marah?"

"Aku tidak marah. Kalau Aku marah, Aku tidak akan menghubungimu seperti sekarang."

"Maafkan aku…"

Aku terdiam beberapa detik. Rasanya aku memang kejam sudah membuat Yoongi jadi terus-terusan meminta maaf. Tapi, ah dia kan memang salah!

"Berhenti minta maaf, sudahlah, Aku akan tidur sekarang."

"Ini bahkan belum jam 9, sudah akan tidur?"

"Sudah mengngerjakan tugas?" pertanyaan Yoongi membuatku tak jadi mematikan ponselku. Aku melihat pada jadwal kuliahku yang tertempel di dinding dekat meja belajarku, disana tertulis kalau ada tugas yang harus aku kumpulkan besok.

Sial.

"Belum." jawab ku akhirnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Bagaimana kalau aku ke rumahmu sekarang?" tawarnya tiba-tiba, membuatku jadi harus memudarkan kekesalanku.

"Eh? Tidak perlu. Aku akan mengerjakan besok pagi saja."

"Tugasnya di kumpulin di jam pertama, Kau lupa?"

Shit.

Aku menghela nafasku panjang.

"Yasudah, Aku ke rumahmu sekarang." putusku akhirnya.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja yang…"

"Tidak perlu, Aku saja yang kesana!"

Klik

Aku mematikan lebih dulu ponselku, lalu cepat bersiap-siap mengambil jaket ku untuk menuju rumah Yoongi. Ok, demi tugas… mungkin.

Yoongi sedang menungguku di depan pagar rumahnya begitu aku tiba. Dia memakai kaos putih tipis lengan panjang dan celana piyama panjang yang tampak nyaman di badannya. Sekali lagi aku dibuat terpana, melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari seorang Min Yoongi. Satu hal yang paling aku tangkap, dia tetap terlihat segar meski di malam hari seperti ini.  
Aku menghentikan motorku, lalu cepat meminta dia memberikan buku tugasnya.

"Ada di dalam." jawab Yoongi enteng. "Ayo masuk."

"Tidak perlu Yoon, sudah malem."

"Ibuku sedang pergi keluar kota. Hanya ada Park ahjumma saja." terangnya. "Masuk saja dulu, ok?"

Aku pun berhenti membantah. Aku ikut masuk dulu ke dalam rumahnya yang besar dan cukup mewah, tapi sepi itu. Sangat sepi. Setahuku, Yoongi hanya anak satu-satunya, dia tinggal bersama ibunya dan seorang pembantu. Ibunya adalah wanita karier yang jarang berada di rumah. Bisa aku bayangkan bagaimana kesepiannya dia. Dan itu juga membuatku tak heran kenapa Yoongi bisa menjadi seorang gay, dia pasti sangat merindukan kasih sayang dari sosok seorang ayah. _He needs a man just like his Mom, I guess._

Yoongi menyimpan sebuah kertas di hadapanku, begitu aku duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Kerjain disini saja." katanya, begitu aku sudah akan membawa tugasnya itu pergi. Yoongi mengeluarkan lembaran kertas folio yang lain untukku, beserta alat tulis miliknya.

Aku antara ingin menolak, tapi tak yakin.

"Agar kau tenang sudah sampe rumah, dan langsung tidur. Aku khawatir saat kau sampai rumah kau malas mengerjakannya." tambah Yoongi, seolah dia sudah sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan burukku, yang teramat pemalas untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Karena bujukan itu, aku pun setuju untuk mengerjakan tugasku disana. Dan dengan catatan, aku pura-pura tak mempedulikan dia yang duduk di depanku, terserah dia mau terus berpikir aku marah atau apa, tapi aku memang masih tak berselera untuk bicara dengannya, mengingat kejadian tadi sore.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Yoongi untuk kesekian kali, begitu aku mulai menyalin.

"Tidak."

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitaumu kalau…"

Aku menyimpan pulpen yang ku pegang, kemudian memandang Yoongi datar sekaligus memberinya tatapan terganggu.

"Ya! Aku hanya ingin memberitaumu kalau Namjoon sudah mempunyai kekasih. Jadi percuma saja kau setiap sore melihat dia latihan, dia tidak akan pernah melihatmu." cetusku menyela perkataannya. Lama-lama aku memang tak tahan untuk mengkonfrontasi dia soal itu.

Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya. "Mwo?"

"Kau mendenger apa yang aku bicarakan." kataku acuh sambil kembali menulis.

"Namjoon?" katanya lagi, tapi aku tak menyahut. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu dan Seulgi?"

Aku mengangkat lagi wajahku melihat padanya.

"Kenapa kau memngungkit Seulgi?" ujarku ketus.

"Kau juga kenapa mengungkit Namjoon?!"

Kita saling menatap dengan agak tajam mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang kita bahas disini. Ok, jadi hari ini, ada dua kejadian. Pertama, tadi pagi Yoongi melihatku yang sedang setengah dipeluk oleh Seulgi dan kedua, aku mendapatkan informasi kalau ternyata setiap sore Yoongi mendatangi lapangan, saat tim basket latihan, untuk melihat Namjoon.

Apa kita sedang sama-sama mengungkapkan rasa keberatan… cemburu?

No shit, aku tidak mungkin cemburu!

"Kau tau sendiri aku sudah lama berteman dengan Seulgi, dia sahabatku, sudah seperti adikku sendiri!" kata ku, cepat memecahkan keheningan diantara kami.

"Oh ya? Tapi kenyataannya kalian tetap orang lain, suatu hari kau dan dia bisa saling jatuh cinta…"

"Lalu masalahnya apa? Kau juga setiap sore ke lapangan hanya untuk melihat Namjoon?!"

"Siapa yang bilang?!" Yoongi agak meninggikan suaranya. Dia seperti mulai terpancing oleh sikap ketus ku.

"Changgu. Tadi sore dia mendatangimu kan? Dia mau tau siapa yang Kau sukai di tim. Asal kau tau, teman-temanku menjadikanmu bahan taruhan!" jelasku, yang juga tak mau kalah.

"Aku tau! Changgu bilang padaku kalau dia sama teman-temannya sedang bertaruh."

Aku agak terkejut.

"Lalu kau menjawabnya kalau kau sengaja selalu ada disana untuk melihat Namjoon…" aku masih bersikeras.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu! Aku bilang, aku hanya suka melihat kalian latihan." sergah Yoongi. "Aku juga tidak membawa-bawa namamu, tenang saja."

Aku yang sudah membuka mulutku untuk menyahut, jadi mengatupkannya lagi. Terpana, dan kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sialan!" kutukku akhirnya, pelan. Aku baru sadar kalau sepertinya ada salah paham. Teman-temanku mungkin sudah ditipu oleh Changgu agar dia menang taruhan, tapi yang lebih fatal tertipu tentu saja aku karena sudah terlanjur memusuhi Yoongi sejak tadi, tanpa alasan yang pasti.

"Setiap sore kalau tim basket sedang latihan, aku memang sengaja dateng ke lapangan, sekedar membaca buku. Karena disana, aku juga bisa memperhatikanmu." kata Yoongi tiba-tiba dengan suara yang sudah kembali melunak. Sadar dan tidak barusan kami memang jadi beradu mulut.

Deg.

Jantungku berdegup aneh (lagi).

Aku sengaja tak melihat ke arah Yoongi dan lebih memilih memandang kertas tugas di hadapanku yang baru setengahnya aku isi. Aku tak terpikir kesana. Bukankah Yoongi pernah bilang kalau dia sudah lama suka padaku, bahkan dia sampai pernah men-stalk ku saat pulang. Tapi sungguh aku memang tidak menyadarinya. Aku selalu terlalu fokus pada permainan setiap kali berada di lapangan. Argh gara-gara si Changgu sialan! Besok aku harus memberi tahu semua temanku yang sudah di tipunya.

"Kau selalu terlihat serius di lapangan, Jim. Andai Kau bisa serius seperti itu juga jika sedang kuliah." tambah Yoongi, agak menyindirku yang memang malah lebih terlihat malas-malasan atau banyak bercanda disaat jam-jam kuliah.

Aku tersenyum kecut menutupi gugup ku.

"Aku bukan anak pintar sepertimu." komentarku, agak sinis.

"Memangnya aku pintar?"

"Iyalah!" sahutku cepat sambil melihat ke arahnya. Dia ternyata sedang memandangku dengan senyuman tipis yang lembut di bibirnya.

Parah, matanya yang sayu dan bulat itu kenapa bagus sekali!? Jujur, aku tak pernah memuji fisik seseorang dengan detil seperti ini. Tapi sejak dekat dengan Yoongi, aku bisa melihat semua bagian tubuhnya begitu sayang untuk tidak di puji. Meski aku hanya bisa melakukannya di dalam hati.

Ayolah, pasti _awkward_ sekali kalau aku sampai mengatakan dengan frontal padanya, bahwa matanya bagus – senyumnya manis – rambutnya indah...

Gila.

"Kalau seperti itu, aku tidak lebih payah dari Seulgi dong?" tanyanya pula.

"Kenapa jadi Seulgi lagi!?" protesku.

"Aku cemburu Jim, melihatmu berduaan dengannya."

Huh?

Debaran di dada ku makin tak karuan. Yoongi malah dengan tenangnya mengatakan kalau dia cemburu pada Seulgi. _Oh God_ …

"Ce- cemburu?"

"Iya. Aku tau kalian bersahabat sejak lama, tapi aku mulai melihat ada yang berbeda diantara kalian…" jelas Yoongi.

"Berbeda bagaimana maksudmu? Kita memang dari dulu seperti itu…" aku mengelak, menutupi gugup ku yang makin menjadi.

"Kau itu lelaki, juga sudah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan dengan wanita, tidak mungkin kau tidak mengetahui saat ada wanita yang menyukaimu."

"Lho? Jadi maksudmu, Seulgi menyukaiku?"

"Iya!"

Aku menarik nafas dan mengangkat kedua bahu ku.

"Jelas saja… Aku ini tampan, wajar kan!?" sahutku dengan cuek dan pede nya. "Lagipula, pasti bukan hanya Seulgi…"

"Aku serius, Jimin."

"Aku juga serius, Yoongi."

Bruk.

Yoongi menahan tanganku yang sejak tadi malah jadi memainkan pulpen yang sedang aku pegang dengan memutar-mutarkannya di jari. _Actually_ , aku gugup dan begitulah kalau aku sedang menutupi gugup ku.

"Aku mempunyai hak untuk melarangmu, kan?" katanya, lebih serius.

"Melarang untuk?"

"Melarangmu berduaan dengan Seulgi."

"Menurutmu, kau ada hak?" aku menaikkan kedua alis mata ku.

"Ya, karena aku kekasihmu."

"Apa karena Kau kekasihku, jadi Kau bebas mengatur hidupku? Melarangku berteman dengan teman-temanku?"

Yoongi merubah raut muka nya yang tadi sedang menekanku, jadi lebih melunak. Dia juga melepaskan tanganku yang barusan di tahannya diatas meja.

"Maksudku…"

"Cukup. Aku tau maksudmu. Aku jamin seratus persen, aku tidak akan ada apa-apa dengan Seulgi. Aku tidak pernah ada feeling sama dia. Dia hanya temen deketku." aku memotong ucapannya, dan balas menepuk-nepuk tangan Yoongi untuk meyakinkan dia.

"Tapi kalau dia yang ada feeling padamu?"

" _So what_? Itu haknya."

"Dia cantik, Jim. Dan aku tau persis kau masih tertarik pada wanita, belum lagi Kau masih labil…"

Aku mendecakkan lidahku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kau cemburuan seperti ini." ujarku.

"Aku cemburu karena ada alasan dan bukti yang kuat." sahutnya yakin.

Aku memutarkan bola mata ku.

"Terserahlah. Aku akan mengerjakan ini…" aku cepat mengalihkan perhatian lagi pada tugas ku yang belum selesai.

"Ini." Yoongi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kertas folio lain yang sudah penuh dan di bagian atasnya sudah diberi nama dengan namaku juga nomer absenku.

Aku memandangnya bingung sambil menerima kertas itu.

"Aku sudah membuatkan untukmu." kata Yoongi datar.

"Hah? Kau serius?!" sahutku, kaget.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Tadi aku masih merasa bersalah padamu, jadi aku meminta maaf dengan ini, karena aku tau Kau pasti malas mengerjakan tugas." jelasnya.

Mataku berbinar, senang, tapi sekaligus jadi tak enak juga. Yoongi sampai segitunya memikirkan aku.

"Hm. _Thanks_." kata ku akhirnya, mencoba tersenyum padanya, malu-malu.

"Hanya ' _Thanks_ '?" katanya, masih datar.

"Memangnya kau ingin apa?"

Yoongi tak menjawab dan malah memandangku lekat. Aku mengernyitkan kening, sampai melihat ke arah bibir tipisnya yang selalu kemerahan dan tampak segar itu. Aku jadi penasaran, apa seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah mencoba menghisap rokok? Ah, tidak penting.

"Aku mengerti…" cetusnya tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Sepertinya kau hanya berani di tempat yang gelap."

 _Shit!_

"Hati-hati." pesan Yoongi begitu aku menstarter motor ku.

Aku mengangkat salah satu tanganku sebagai sahutan.

"Terimakasi, Yoon." kata ku pula, tak lupa berterima kasih lagi untuk tugasku yang sudah dibuatkan oleh nya.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Aku tak langsung menjalankan motor ku, dan malah jadi terpaku beberapa detik disana. Aku melihat padanya yang masih berdiri di dekat pagar sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kemarilah." panggilku tiba-tiba. Dia tampak bingung, tapi kemudian mendekat padaku.

"Apa?"

Aku tak menggubris ucapannya dan malah menarik belakang kepalanya agar lebih mendekat – memudahkan aku untuk mengecup keningnya, kilat. Aku cepat memegang lagi stang motorku, meraungkan mesinnya sekali, bertingkah seolah yang barusan itu bukan apa-apa.

"Selamat malam." kataku, sebelum membiarkan dia mengatakan apapun. Yoongi tampak terpana, mata sayunya jadi lebih melebar dengan menggemaskan.

Aku pun segera melajukan motorku. Dari kaca spion, aku bisa melihat Yoongi masih berdiri disana, dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah terkulai di samping. Dia tampak shock.

Aku tersenyum sendiri, puas. Rasanya memang menyenangkan memiliki orang yang perhatian pada kita, lalu kita membagi perhatian juga padanya.

 _Sender: Yoongi  
_  
 _Terimakasih untuk yang tadi. Tapi tetap saja tempatnya sedikit gelap. Lol._

 _Selamat Malam._ _  
_  
 **Argh.  
**  
Aku masih menggenggam ponselku sambil membenamkan wajahku pada bantal. Tak ada yang tahu, kalau senyumanku yang sejak tadi belum hilang, jadi semakin lebar sekarang.

.

.

.

 **HALOOOOOOOOOO~~~  
Kangen ga sama saya? Eh sama ff ini maksudnya. Wkwkw.  
Gimana chapter yang ini? Bikin greget ya kan?  
Maafkan saya karna lama update. Kegiatan sebagai mahasiswa sungguh...luar biasa!  
Jadi, saya tetep minta reviewnya ya. Jangan lupa! **

**.**

 **.  
Oke, Terima kasih sudah mau tetep menunggu ff ini ya. Terima kasih buat yang rajin review, maaf saya ga bisa menyebutkan satu persatu. **

**.**

 **.  
Last, thank you and See You Next Time~~  
.**

 **.**

 _Bandung, 21:35_


	5. Chapter 5

**IF I LOVE YOU TOO**

 **By: Rieyo**

 **Remake by : adrienlee**

 **Original Pair : Adniel & Levi**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi (Suga)**

 **Team Jimin!Top**

 **Team Yoongi!Bottom**

 **SAYA MINTA TOLONG KALIAN BUAT MEMBACA A/N DIBAWAH INI YA! PENTING!**

 **a/n : Akhirnya setelah kembali lagi mencoba buat ngehubungi ka Rieyo dan tetap belum ada respon huhuhu, saya memutuskan buat tetap meremake FFnya dengan tetap mencantumkan nama Kak Rieyo sebagai pemilik asli dari FF ini. Buat yang keberatan dengan keputusan saya, silahkan bisa PM saya atau hubungi saya di Line: fifiririsita. (jangan lupa titiknya dipakai ya) Dan untuk YUSER yang kemarin me review dan bisa menghubungi kak Rieyo tolong hubungi saya ya di line yang ada diatas, karena saya ga bisa menghubungi kamu lewat PM huhuhu. So, enjoy the story...**

.

.

.

[#4 – Error]

Tawa Yoongi memenuhi seisi lapangan basket yang sepi ini, begitu untuk ketiga kalinya aku gagal menembakkan three-point ke ring. Tak seperti biasanya, bolaku meleset terus. Tadi beberapa kali nyaris masuk, namun malah gagal.

Aku menekuk bibirku sebal, sambil membawa bola ku ke dekat Yoongi yang sedang duduk bersila di pinggir lapangan. Hari Minggu pagi ini, kami memang sedang berada di lapang basket yang ada di komplek perumahan dimana Yoongi tinggal. Lapangan basket ini tampak selalu sepi, karena kebanyakan penghuni rumahnya memang jarang tinggal disini. Kebiasaan komplek perumahan elit.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau." ujarku sambil duduk dan menselonjorkan kaki ku.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku?" protesnya.

"Biasanya kalau kau tidak ada, three-pointku tidak pernah ada yang meleset." sahutku sambil agak mendelikkan mata ku pada nya.

Yoongi malah tertawa lagi, lalu mengambil handuk dari tasku. Dia mengusapkannya ke keningku, tanpa aku minta.

"Sepertinya kau gugup, Jim." godanya tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh padanya, memberikan tatapan sebal, tapi Yoongi semakin lebar tersenyum.

"Aku benarkan? Kau gugup karena aku menemanimu…" dia makin menjadi.

Aku menjulurkan lidahku, meledeknya. Yoongi membalas dengan menepuk-nepukkan perlahan handuk ke muka ku, aku mengambil handuk itu dari tangannya, lalu mengelap sendiri keringatku.

"Jimin-ah, aku boleh bertanya?" kata Yoongi setelah aku selesai meminum air mineral yang dibawakan olehnya.

"Wae?" sahut ku sambil mengusap mulutku dengan punggung tangan.

"Saat di kampus tadi… apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Seulgi?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara yang agak ragu. Dia mungkin sebenarnya tak mau menanyakan itu karena takut terdengar seperti sedang mencurigaiku. Tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkan dia juga, karena seharian tadi Seulgi memang tak biasanya, sama sekali tak mau lepas dari sampingku. Lagipula, Yoongi pun sudah mengakui kalau ia cemburu pada teman baik ku itu.

"Uhm… biasa saja." jawabku sekenanya.

"Biasa bagimana?"

"Dia hanya cerita-cerita saja…"

"Cerita apa?"

"Banyak."

"Contohnya?"

Aku memandang Yoongi agak lekat. Dia sepertinya sungguh sangat ingin tau dengan apa saja yang sudah aku bicarakan dengan Seulgi. Dia tidak main-main.

"Oh maaf, aku bukan bermaksud ingin ikut campur." kata Yoongi lagi, begitu tersadar kalau aku malah memberinya tatapan saja.

"Memangnya harus seperti itu ya Yoong?" aku malah bertanya. "Seulgi benar-benar hanya bercerita tentang banyak hal saja kepadaku."

"Ne, mian. Hanya perasaanku saja yang tidak bagus." katanya jujur. Dia tampak tak mau lebih memperpanjang setelah aku bereaksi seperti itu.

Aku lagi-lagi tak bisa menyalahkan karena aku juga tak tahu kalau misalnya Yoongi punya insting atau apapun itu tentang keakrabanku dengan Seulgi – yang sebenarnya harus aku akui sedikit berbeda daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku memang mengira kalau Seulgi bisa saja menyimpan perasaan padaku, tapi aku juga tak mau menanggapi dengan serius karena pada kenyataannya, aku dan dia jelas tak mungkin. Aku pernah bilang bukan, kalau aku tak terbiasa menjalin hubungan yang lebih dengan seseorang yang sudah menjadi sahabat bahkan sudah aku anggap adik sendiri.

Aku mengacak-acak rambut spike-ku yang agak basah oleh keringat, sambil melihat pada Yoongi yang sudah mengalihkan lagi perhatian pada buku di pangkuannya.

"Tenang saja, kalau dia macam-macam… Aku akan memberitahumu." kata ku akhirnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

Yoongi balas melihat ke arahku, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Bukannya kau malah senang?" ledeknya.

"Kau kira aku lelaki macam apa sih!?" sahut ku cuek. Dia tertawa.

"Tapi saat itu seingatku kau hanya diam saja saat dia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahumu…" katanya, kali ini sambil sedikit merajuk.

"Aku hanya tidak tega kalau harus mendorong kepalanya agar tidak menyender pada bahuku." aku masih saja mengelak dengan cuek nya.

Yoongi tiba-tiba mencubit pipi ku.

"Dasar, Park Jimin pencari alasan." katanya, gemas.

Aku agak meringis sambil mengusap-usap pipi ku yang baru dicubitnya, meski sebenarnya tidak sakit sama sekali.

"Sudah selesai kan? Ayo kita pulang, Park ahjumma pasti sudah menyiapkan sarapan." ajak Yoongi pula sambil lebih dulu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku pulang saja, Yoong."

"Hm? Wae? Sarapan saja di rumahku."

Aku ikut berdiri dan sedikit melakukan stretching.

"Ibumu ada di rumah kan?" tanyaku.

"Ne, semalam ibu pulang. Tidak apa-apa Jim, kau bisa berkenalan dengan ibu juga kan?"

Aku tak berani membantah lagi, sampai Yoongi berjalan lebih dulu keluar dari area lapang. Tadi saat aku datang, aku memang melihat sebuah mobil yang lain terparkir di garasi rumah Yoongi, sudah pasti itu ibunya yang pulang. Well, aku bukannya tak mau berkenalan – hanya saja entah kenapa rasanya jadi grogi. Padahal biasanya aku cepat akrab dengan ibu dari teman-temanku, tapi mungkin karena hubungan aku dan Yoongi yang bukan sekedar teman, jadi membuatku lebih deg-degan.

Huh, seolah-olah aku mau berkenalan dengan calon mertua?

 _What the heck._

.

.

.

.

Ibu Yoongi atau yang aku panggil Nyonya Min, ternyata adalah seorang wanita yang ramah. Setauku ia menjadi direktur di perusahaan yang dulu sempat dipimpin oleh suaminya. Ia juga seorang single-parent yang sendirian membesarkan Yoongi sejak suaminya meninggal sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu.

Aku lihat ibu Yoongi masih sangat cantik, tampak cerdas dan jelas seorang yeoja yang mapan, namun hingga sekarang entah kenapa dia tak tertarik untuk menikah lagi. Ah tapi itu bukan urusanku.

Jujur saja, aku memang agak mengamati ibu Yoongi, wajahnya yang cantik, ternyata menurun banyak pada Yoongi. Aku jadi tak heran kalau Yoongi sering sekali terlihat manis.

"Anggap saja seperti di rumahmu, Jim. Tidak perlu sungkan."

Aku mengangguk saja sambil tersenyum.

"Kerjaanku sangat padat, hampir setiap minggu aku harus ke luar kota bahkan ke luar negeri. Yoongi jadi selalu ku tinggalkan dari dulu. Tapi aku bersyukur, Yoongi ini mau mengerti dan tidak tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja." tambah Ibu Yoongi pula, sambil mengusap lengan Yoongi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku tersenyum lagi, agak kecut dalam hati. Jelas saja Yoongi tidak bisa manja karena tak ada tempat yang bisa dia jadikan tempat bermanja. Kalau saja Ibu Yoongi mengetahui, Yoongi mencari kenyamanan dari para lelaki – dan salah satunya aku entahlah – mungkin saja dia tak akan ramah lagi seperti ini padaku.

"Sore nanti aku harus pergi lagi ke Paju…" Ibu Yoongi menyambung, setelah dia minum dan mengelap mulutnya dengan lap makan.

Yoongi langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Ibu Yoongi balas melihat pada anak satu-satunya itu, dan memberikan senyuman lembut yang lebih tampak seperti permintaan maaf.

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri, Yoon." kata Ibu Yoongi pula, sebelum Yoongi sempat mengatakan apapun. Dia mengusap-usap kepala Yoongi.

"Eoh. Eomma juha." sahut Yoongi akhirnya, pendek saja dan kalau aku boleh bilang, dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan. Pasti sebenarnya Yoongi tak mau ibunya cepat pergi lagi. Bayangkan saja, setelah hampir sebulan tak bertemu, ibunya baru kembali semalam – lalu nanti sudah harus pergi lagi. Aku saja yang terpaksa harus berpisah dengan ibuku, demi kepentingan kuliah, pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk pulang minimal 2 minggu sekali. Aku tak bisa lama-lama tak makan masakan ibu, juga bercanda dengan ayah dan adik lelakiku.

Ibu Yoongi kemudian melihat padaku.

"Tolong bantu jagain Yoongi ya, Jim?" pintanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Oh iya, pasti." jawabku, agak terhenyak.

"Yoongi bisa menjaga diri sendiri kok, eomma." sela Yoongi. "Lagipula ini kan sudah biasa. Yang penting, eomma harus selalu sehat, jangan sampai kelelahan dan cepat pulang."

Ibu Yoongi mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, dia menarik kepala Yoongi untuk memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi anaknya itu.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, entah kenapa jadi merasa sedih sendiri. Jujur, aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau aku berada di posisi Yoongi. Entah bagaimana Yoongi melalui hari-hari yang sepi dari sejak usianya hanya 10 tahun.

Aku harap dengan kehadiranku disisinya sekarang, sedikitnya aku bisa memberikan keramaian di hidupnya, meski aku memang bukan orang pertama yang memasuki hidupnya dan aku juga tak pernah tau bagaimana Yoongi mengatasi rasa sepinya selama ini. Tapi aku ingin di masa sekarang hingga nanti, aku saja yang bisa membuatnya merasa hangat karena memiliki seseorang lagi selain ibunya.

Ah, kenapa suasananya jadi mellow seperti ini? Aku juga kangen ibuku.

.

.

Sesekali aku menguap sambil mengacak rambut hitamku begitu Seulgi mengganti topik pembicaraan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Tapi dia masih saja bersemangat dan seperti tak terganggu dengan reaksiku yang sudah dengan sengaja menunjukkan kebosanan.

"… lalu Jim… eh, kau mendengarku kan Jim?" Seulgi menepuk bahu ku, dan aku membuka mata ku, tak sadar sudah memejamkan mata tadi.

"Aku mengantuk." ujarku jujur.

"Kenapa mengantuk sih? Sejam lagi masih ada kuliah."

"Molla. Yang membuat aku mengantuk kan ceritamu." gumamku sambil kembali bersiap memejamkan mata.

"Ya! Jimin, kau menyebalkan.!" Seulgi menggurutu dan mencubit bahu ku.

"Aww! Jangan mencubitku bisa?!" protesku, sambil mengusap bagian lenganku yang dia cubit.

"Salahmu juga." Seulgi merajuk.

"Aiiish Seulgi-ya, Aku tidak paham apa yang kau ceritkan tadi, topiknya berganti sangat cepat...pertama kau menceritakan temanmu, lalu membicarakan pria yang mengajakmu berkenalan di hongdae...demi tuhan, aku pusing!" cetusku panjang lebar.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu memandangnya lekat.

"Kau itu aneh, tidak biasanya kau cerewet seperti ini dan cerita-cerita yang tidak penting seperti itu." komentarku, frontal.

Seulgi langsung memudarkan wajah merajuknya, dan jadi datar memandangku.

"Tidak penting?" tanyanya.

"Hm." gumamku, mengiyakan, dengan agak ragu.

"Jadi mulai sekarang, aku sudah bukan hal penting lagi untukmu?" katanya, seenaknya membuat kesimpulan.

"Ya! Aku tidak berbicara seperti itu."

"Kau sudah tidak peduli denganku lagi, Jim?"

"Bukan, maksudnya—"

"Aku sekarang sudah tidak penting lagi kan?!" potong Seulgi lagi, nampak marah. Aku pun segera duduk dengan benar dan memandangnya agak serius.

"Stop bertingkah freak seperti ini, Seulgi-ya. Aku bingung dengan tingkahmu belakangan ini, apa kau sedang halangan?" kata ku sekenanya, yang penting bisa cepat meredam marahnya.

"No!" jawab Seulgi ketus.

"Buktinya kau suka marah-marah seperti ini. Pasti kau sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan kan?" aku yang merasa mendapat celah, cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Seulgi berdecak sambil memutarkan bola mata, membuang mukanya dari ku.

Aku nyaris tak tau harus mengelak seperti apa lagi, ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba muncul disana, tersenyum padaku dan Seulgi. _Thanks God_. Rasanya dia jadi seperti malaikat penolong yang dikirim Tuhan untukku – ya memang berlebihan, tapi kedatangannya sangat memberikan kesejukan bagiku, bagaikan angin surga yang belum pernah aku rasa juga sebelumnya.

"Hai Yoongi!" aku langsung menyapanya, memanfaatkan untuk mengalihkan suasana.

"Hai." sahut Yoongi. Ia menyimpan sebuah bungkusan dari kantong kertas di pangkuanku.

"Jim, ini titipan dari eomma." katanya.

"Eoh?" aku mengambil bungkusan itu sambil memandangnya, agak bingung.

"Sebelum eomma ke Paju kemarin, eomma kan baru datang dari Jeju malamnya, dia membawa oleh-oleh. Itu untukmu." jelas Yoongi.

"Ah…" aku mengintip ke dalam bungkusan, "Thanks Yoong, sampaikan pada ibumu." kata ku sambil kembali melihat pada pria di depanku.

"Ne." sahut Yoongi masih sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, jadi Jimin main ke rumahmu." ulang Seulgi sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia seperti tak mau memperpanjang, tapi dari raut wajahnya, aku tau, dia menyimpan kecurigaan lagi – atau ketidak sukaan?

"Ne, dia meminjam tugasku." sambung Yoongi lagi, sebelum aku berpikir untuk mengatakannya. Aku jadi meliriknya, dan dia hanya tersenyum sekilas padaku. Dia paham kalau aku pasti tak akan suka karena dia sudah bicara terlalu banyak soal kami, jadi dia cepat meng-cover nya dengan kenyataan kalau aku suka sekali menyalin tugasnya.

"Ah, udah kuduga." komentar Seulgi. Raut wajahnya jadi terlihat lebih tenang. "Kalau begitu, aku juga boleh kan main ke rumahmu?"

"Tentu saja, Seulgi-ya." sahut Yoongi.

Seulgi jadi tersenyum manis pada kekasihku itu. Dasar cewek.

"Yasudah. Aku kembali ke kelas duluan ya." kata Yoongi lagi, sambil bersiap pergi dari hadapanku dan Seulgi.

"Ne, terimakasih Yoong." sahut ku, sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Yoongi membalas ditambah dengan senyuman.

"Ah Yoongi! Tunggu!" seru Seulgi yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari sampingku, dia melangkahi kaki ku begitu saja untuk keluar dari bangku panjang yang sejak tadi kami duduki ini. Tanpa melihat dulu padaku, dia langsung menyusul Yoongi yang menunggunya dan mereka berdua menuju kelas bersama.

Aku menggerutu saja pelan, sambil memasukkan bungkusan isi oleh-oleh dari Ibu Yoongi ke dalam tas.

.

.

.

"Yoongi, weekend minggu ini apa kau punya acara?" tanya Seulgi begitu Yoongi sudah menyimpan tas nya di sebuah bangku, di jajaran paling depan. Seulgi ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Weekend ya? Eum...aku belum tau. Memangnya ada apa?" sahut Yoongi. Cowok manis itu memang belum tau kalau sabtu ini apa dia akan memiliki acara atau tidak. Dia ingat kalau kekasihnya adalah orang yang spontan, semua yang mereka lakukan lebih sering karena keinginan yang mendadak.

"Apa kau setuju kalau aku mengajakmu _double da_ te?"

"Eoh?"

Seulgi mengangguk, lalu lebih mendekatkan badannya dengan Yoongi.

"Kau pasti punya kekasih, kan? Aku akan kencan dengan Jimin, agar bertambah ramai, bagaimana kalau ikut bergabung?" kata Seulgi, agak memelankan suaranya.

Yoongi terpaku sebentar. Dia sama sekali tak tau kalau kekasihnya punya rencana akan kencan dengan Seulgi. Tapi dia tak mau cepat menuduh. Yoongi percaya kalau Jimin pasti tak akan menyembunyikan apapun di belakangnya.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kalian—"

"Tidak tidak, belum. Aku sedang pendekatan dengannya. Nah, belakangan ini aku melihat kalian berteman. Barangkali kalau kita berkencan bersama-sama, Jimin bisa lebih santai dan mau mengenalku lebih jauh lagi." jelas Seulgi dengan bersemangat. Entah sejak kapan cewek itu mendapatkan ide-nya, tapi Yoongi sungguh tak enak kalau harus menurunkan semangatnya yang seperti menggebu-gebu.

"Sepengetahuanku, kalian sudah berteman lama kan? Lalu apa lagi yang dimaksud mengenal lebih dekat lagi?" komentar Yoongi.

"Banyak. Aku ingin dia mengenalku lebih dalam, sebagai Seulgi yang bukan sekedar temannya. Kau pasti paham kan, Yoongi?" kata Seulgi sambil tersenyum agak malu.

Yoongi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menahan rasa tak nyaman di hatinya. See? Ini sesuai sekali dengan apa yang dia takutkan selama ini.

"Okay." cetus Yoongi akhirnya, menyetujui begitu saja.

"Sungguh?" kata Seulgi dengan mata yang berbinar. Yoongi mengangguk saja.

"Apa kau akan membawa kekasihmu juga?" tanya Seulgi pula.

Yoongi tersenyum.

" _We'll see_."

.

.

"Sabtu minggu ini, aku akan pergi dengan Seulgi." kata ku setelah beberapa saat tadi kita mengobrol berbasa-basi.

Yoongi tampak terdiam dulu beberapa detik diujung telepon sana.

"Oh."

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Eum. Aku baik."

Aku mengernyitkan kening mendengar jawabannya yang tak seperti biasa. Yoongi biasanya akan freak setiap kali aku bilang ada urusan bersama Seulgi, sampai aku harus menenangkannya berkali-kali. Tapi sekarang tidak? Tampak aneh dan terus terang aku agak kecewa. Memang, aku akui kalau aku menikmati setiap kecemburuan yang Yoongi tunjukkan.

"Sungguh?"

"Ne."

"Memang kenapa?" Yoongi malah balik bertanya.

"Ani, aku hanya heran."

Yoongi tertawa pelan.

"Kau kan sudah lama berteman dengannya. Aku percaya kalau kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dengannya, Jim." jelasnya.

Aku berguling ke samping, lalu menekuk bibirku. Sungguh, reaksinya yang ini tidak seperti yang aku harapkan.

"Lagipula, nanti aku akan menyusulmu kok." cetus Yoongi lagi.

"Eoh? Apa maksudmu?" aku bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurku.

"Seulgi juga mengajakku...untuk kencan bersama."

Mata ku agak membelalak, lalu memindahkan posisi handphone-ku ke kuping sebelah kanan.

" _Double-date_? Dia mengajakmu?"

"Ne."

"Lalu?" aku mengernyitkan keningku juga, merasa ada yang tak beres.

"Ya, aku setuju."

"Ja- jadi maksudnya...?"

"Ya, kau bersama Seulgi dan aku dengan—"

"Siapa? Kau bersama siapa?" potong ku cepat.

"Aku akan membawa temanku."

"Teman? Siapa?"

"Ya, nanti juga kau akan berkenalan dengannya."

Aku menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri. Mendadak aku jadi terpikir kenapa Yoongi dengan mudahnya menyetujui ajakan konyol Seulgi. Tapi kita juga tak bisa melakukan apapun, aku tak mungkin bilang, kalau Yoongi adalah pacarku dan aku tak setuju kalau kami harus double-date seperti ini.

"Sungguh...hanya teman kan?" perlahan, aku mencoba memastikan.

"Tentu saja." sahut Yoongi cepat dan ditambahi dengan tawa pelan di suaranya.

Argh, aku tak mau terlihat kalau sedang kalut sekarang.

"Yasudah—"

"Kekasihku kan hanya kau, Jim." potong Yoongi, begitu aku akan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku jadi terpaku sendiri, wajahku memanas dan nyaris lupa dengan apa yang ingin aku katakan.

"Hm…" gumamku akhirnya. Yoongi hanya membalas dengan tawa lagi.

Haduh.

.

.

.

.

Seulgi duduk sangat dekat denganku, begitu kami tiba di sebuah café di daerah Hongdae. Café ini memang cukup terkenal dan beberapa idol juga biasa menjadikannya tempat untuk hang-out karena tempatnya yang enak dan nyaman.

Yoongi sudah datang dengan seorang pria yang dia bilang adalah temannya. Pria itu tampan, lebih tinggi dari Yoongi meski tidak lebih tinggi dari ku – entah kenapa tapi aku jadi berpikir sepertinya mereka bukan sekedar teman biasa. Maksudku, mungkin mereka memiliki masa lalu? Ahk, aku tak mau peduli, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Yoongi sudah meyakinkanku kalau orang itu hanya teman, dan posisi kami juga sedang berada dalam suasana double-date yang seenaknya sudah direncanakan Seulgi. Aku terpaksa harus berpura-pura.

"Jung Hoseok kekasihnya Yoongi, kan?" tanya Seulgi setelah beberapa saat kami selesai berkenalan kemudian mulai memesan makanan.

Aku cepat melirik pada mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Pria bernama Hoseok itu, mengalihkan pandangannya dulu pada Yoongi, seperti meminta bantuan, bagaimana dia harus menjawab.

"Aniya, Seulgi-ya. Kami hanya berteman." jawab Yoongi akhirnya, yang kemudian melirik aku juga, sekilas dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Ah begitu? Terus kekasihmu?"

Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ambigu.

"Kami teman dekat." sahut Hoseok tiba-tiba yang tampaknya membaca situasi dan mengira Yoongi sedang membutuhkan penyelamatan.

Heck, teman deket?!

"Oh… Aku mengerti" kata Seulgi akhirnya sambil menganggukkan kepala, dia tersenyum mencurigakan juga sambil perlahan melirik ke arahku. Aku cepat berpura-pura sibuk dengan Latte Ice yang tadi aku pesan, padahal dalam hati aku menggerutu, kenapa Seulgi harus merencanakan semua ini lalu bertanya-tanya dengan ingin tau seperti itu. Mengesalkan.

"Jadi, setelah ini kita akan kemana? Karaoke?" tawar Yoongi, mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Ide bagus!" sambar Seulgi, sebelum aku sempat menolak. Aku pikir, double-date bodoh ini akan cepat selesai setelah kita selesai makan, kenapa Yoongi malah menawarkan untuk ke tempat lain!?

Dengan sengaja aku mendelik ke arah kekasihku itu, entah dia menyadari atau tidak rasa keberatanku, tapi dia malah terus tersenyum… dengan manis.

Errr.

.

.

.

.

 _Karaoke never could be these sucked for me before today._ _  
_  
Aku memang tak begitu suka ke karaoke, tapi kalau teman-temanku mengajak berkumpul disini, aku pasti tak mau melewatkannya karena ingin bersenang-senang dengan temanku. Namun hari ini, karaoke menjadi tempat paling menyebalkan buatku. _I hate to be here right now._

Yoongi dan Seulgi sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi riang dengan suara mereka yang apa adanya. Aku hanya duduk di sofa sambil meminum soft drink yang ku pesan. Aku melirik pada Hoseok yang juga hanya duduk dan bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa sesekali. Dia sempat melirikku, lalu mengajakku untuk ikut menyanyi-nyanyi. Seulgi juga menarik tanganku beberapa kali, tapi aku hanya menolak dengan alasan kekenyangan. Hingga aku pun agak sedikit lengah, lalu tak bisa mencegah ketika Hoseok ikut berdiri, bernyanyi dari mic yang sama dengan Yoongi dan tangannya…

Sialan! Dia merangkul pinggang Yoongi! _What the fuck, that's so gay!_

 _Well, of course coz they're gays. Argh._ _  
_  
Entah datangnya dari mana hawa panas yang sekarang mengitari badanku. Aku beberapa kali minum, sampai soft drink ku sudah nyaris habis di gelas. Aku berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan karaoke tanpa bilang dulu pada mereka, sebelumnya mata ku masih menatap tajam pada Yoongi yang makin keasikan di peluk Hoseok, begitu juga Seulgi yang sama sekali tak menyadari ada adegan yang menyebalkan di dekatnya.

Aku cepat berlalu, memerlukan udara segar..

.

.

Aku menyalakan sebatang rokok begitu sudah berada di luar, duduk di bangku yang ada di sebuah koridor yang menuju ke toilet pria. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lagi.

Kesal, sebal, muak, semuanya campur aduk dan aku tak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu. Apa aku cemburu? Otak ku sudah error? Aku dan Yoongi memang manjalin hubungan dan aku juga jelas tak akan suka kalau dia dekat-dekat dengan orang lain lagi, tapi itu kan hanya sepele – lagipula Yoongi sudah memastikan kalau Hoseok hanya temannya. Kenapa aku harus begini berlebihan!? Aku posesif? Tidak mungkin!

"Jim."

Sebuah tepukan terasa di pundakku. Aku berhenti menghisap rokokku dan menoleh, menemukan Yoongi sudah berada disana. Aku cepat mengalihkan lagi pandanganku, mengacuhkannya.

"Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Yoongi pula sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Kepalaku sakit di dalam tadi, berisik." elak ku.

Yoongi mengamatiku, kemudian perlahan, mengambil rokok di tanganku dengan sopan. Aku tak sempat menghindar dan jadi membiarkan dia mengambilnya.

"Pemain basket tidak boleh merokok, Jim." komentarnya, sambil membuang rokokku ke dalam tempat sampah terdekat.

"Memangnya kenapa?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh." katanya tenang. Aku yang berniat untuk marah, karena dia sudah begitu lancang membuang rokok ku begitu saja, ditambah juga kekesalanku sebelumnya – malah jadi tak bisa karena melihat dia tersenyum.

Seumur hidup aku baru tau ada pria selembut dia.

"Ah...kau menyebalkan." aku pun menggerutu dan mendecak pelan.

"Kenapa kau jadi merajuk seperti ini, Jim?" tanyanya.

"Siapa yang merajuk?!"

"Kau. Pasti kau risih ya melihatku dengan Hoseok."

"Nah itu kau mengerti!" sergahku. "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja saat si Hoseok itu menyentuhmu?!"

"Menyentuhnya hanya biasa, Jim. Tdak berlebihan."

"Biasa?! Dia merangkul pinggulmu, Yoong!" sahutku agak sewot.

"Lalu? Kau tidak suka?"

"Tentu saja!" aku mengakuinya begitu saja, meski kemudian cepat memalingkan wajahku begitu melihat senyuman puas di wajah manis Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka? Padahal aku diam saja saat Seulgi terus dekat-dekat denganmu."

Aku cepat melihat padanya lagi dengan tajam.

"Berhenti bertanya hal yang sudah kau pahami jawabannya. Dan kau juga mengerti kan si Seulgi memang seperti itu, kencan sialan ini juga kan dia yang merencanakan." ujarku geram.

"Aku tidak mengerti." kata Yoongi cuek dan meneruskan menggodaku.

"Argh!" aku pun mengerang sebal sambil mengacak rambut ku. Yoongi tertawa sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk merapikan kembali rambutku, aku tak mengelak karena sentuhan tangannya memang ajaib dan tak bisa aku abaikan.

"Ne, ne. Aku mengerti kok, Jim." katanya.

"Kalau seperti itu, berhenti berpura-pura bodoh!"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar alasannya langsung dari mulutmu."

"Kau memang senang menggodaku ya, Yoong?!" tuduhku. Aku memegang tangannya yang masih mengusap-usap rambutku.

Perlahan tatapan tajamku malah memudar dan jadi lebih lekat memandang wajah manisnya. Dia masih tersenyum lembut, menggugah hatiku. Halah. Tapi memang, setelah sekian minggu dari sejak aku mengiyakan untuk berpacaran dengannya, aku jadi memahami dia lebih dalam. Yang paling melelehkan aku adalah kebaikan hatinya.

"Aku…cemburu" ungkapku tiba-tiba.

Yoongi agak melebarkan mata besarnya, semakin membuat gemas. Seperti wajah terkejutnya waktu itu, ketika aku mendadak mencium keningnya.

" _You are_." sahutnya kemudian. " _Yes you are_." dia pun tersenyum senang.

Aku menarik tangannya untuk menutupi wajahku yang belakangan ini sering sekali terasa panas karena… memerah. Sial. Sial.

Yoongi tertawa, lalu mengusap kepalaku dengan tangannya yang lain. Aku mengangkat wajahku lagi, berusaha memandangnya. Kami saling menatap beberapa detik, sampai kemudian aku mendekatkan wajahku dengannya.

Yoongi tampak mulai gugup. Suasana disini tidak gelap seperti saat di dalam bioskop dan di sekeliling kami – walaupun sepi, sangat memungkinkan jika ada orang yang mendadak muncul disana.

"Kenapa kau membuang rokoku?" tanyaku, tanpa melepaskan jarak diantara wajah kami.

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh terlalu sering merokok." jawabnya.

"Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa merokok."

"Mulai sekarang belajarlah untuk tidak terbiasa."

"Kenapa kau mengaturku? Walaupun kau kekasihku, bukan berarti kau bisa mengaturku seperti itu."

"Karena aku peduli padamu." potongnya, sebelum aku panjang lebar memprotesnya dengan kekanakan.

Aku terdiam, melanjutkan menatap mata imut nya.

"Kau bisa menggantinya dengan permen, atau makan-makanan kecil jika sedang ingin merokok, ne?" kata Yoongi lagi.

"Aku tidak mungkin membawa hal seperti itu kemana-mana."

"Fine, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membawanya untukmu."

Aku mengernyitkan kening, kemudian menjatuhkan tatapan mata ku pada bibirnya. Pikiran error yang busuk, melintas begitu saja di benakku.

"Kalau aku menggantinya dengan menciummu saja, bagaimana?" tawarku, iseng.

Yoongi tampak terkejut sebentar, sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia mendekat, lalu mengecup bibirku pelan.

" _It's better_ , daripada kau merokok." bisiknya.

Aku membeku.

Tidak, otak error ku masih berjalan dan aku tak mau ciuman yang singkat saja.

.

.

Aku mendorong Yoongi ke sebuah tembok di balik tangga darurat yang kebetulan ada di ujung koridor tadi. Tempat ini aman, kalau pun ada yang melihat kami, berarti kami memang sedang sial.

"Jim?" Yoongi bertanya dengan tatapan cemas bercampur bingung di mata nya.

"Sshh." aku menyimpan jari telunjukku di bibirnya, sebelum kemudian menggantikannya dengan bibirku.

Yoongi memang tampak bingung, namun dia tak mengelak begitu aku mulai menciumnya. Kami memejamkan mata, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang lembut. Wangi mint dari mulutnya bercampur dengan wangi tubuhnya yang selalu seperti bayi. Hangat, lembut, membuatku betah berlama-lama.

Aku mendekap tubuh kecilnya yang terasa pas di lenganku, dan membiarkan dia bersandar dengan nyaman pada tembok di belakangnya. Bibir kami menyatu dengan tanpa paksaan, begitu juga ketika aku mulai menautkan lidahku dengan lidahnya, dia mengimbangiku dengan sempurna.

 _Fuck this, but I feel like dying right now._ _  
_  
Aku jadi ingat dengan komentar salah satu temenku yang suka mengamati tentang gay. Dia bilang, ciuman gay adalah ciuman ter-seksi dan terpanas yang pernah dia lihat secara langsung. Lalu, dia juga berani jamin kalau some of gays adalah good kissers.

Ok, aku percaya itu sekarang. _Yoongi is really hot and really a good kisser._

Jujur saja selama beberapa kali aku berpacaran dengan wanita, dan aku ingat-ingat, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa membuat ku merasa benar-benar menikmati sebuah ciuman, merasakan kalau tubuhku seperti dibawa melayang ke langit ketujuh seperti ini. Aku yakin memang karena ini Yoongi. Hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya padaku.

Ya ampun… ibu, ayah, sepertinya putramu satu-satunya ini sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang pria.

Aku membuka mata ku lebih dulu setelah melepaskan bibirku perlahan. Yoongi juga membuka matanya, kemudian mengulas senyuman lembutnya lagi padaku.

 _Damn._ _  
_  
Aku benar-benar error.

.

.

.

"Jimin." panggil Seulgi di sela-sela aku mengemudikan motorku. Dia duduk di belakang dengan tangan yang memeluk ku erat.

"Mwo?" kata ku sambil membuka kaca penutup helm ku. Aku sedikit memiringkan wajahku, sambil terus mengamati laju motorku.

"Tadi kau dan Yoongi kenapa menghilang tiba-tiba?"

Deg.

"Menghilang? Tidak kok."

"Aku malah jadi berdua dengan Hoseok."

Aku tertawa.

"Aku merokok di koridor, sendirian." kata ku berbohong demi kebaikan.

"Sungguh? Kenapa kembalinya bersamaan?"

"Oh i- iya, Aku bertemu Yoongi saat dia keluar dari toilet."

"Hm…" Seulgi menggumam, entah dia percaya atau tidak – terus terang aku tak peduli. Aku kembali menutupkan kaca helm ku, dan mulai mempercepat laju motorku, agar tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bertanya lagi.

Malam Minggu ini tak begitu berantakan juga untukku.

Ciuman ku dan Yoongi tadi, seperti semakin mengungkapkan kalau hubungan kami tak akan hanya sekedar main-main. Aku mungkin perlahan mulai benar-benar membalas perasaannya.

Bibirku mengulas senyuman sendiri. Kalau sudah berciuman seperti itu, apa mungkin akan terjadi hal yang lebih jauh diantara kami? Could we?

 _Shit, this fuckin error brain of mine._

.

.

.

 **HALLOOOOOOOO**

 **Maafkan saya karena baru sempet update lagi hari ini. Terimakasih yang sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan chapter ini.**

 **Oh iya, ma Cherry Yoongi lagi saki huhu Kenapa sih setiap akhir tahun pasti deh Yoongi nih. Sedih gabisa liat dia di new-year activities huhuhu**

 **Tapi, semoga Yoongi cepet sembuh dan bisa gemes-gemesan lagi ya sama Jimin lol wkwkwk.**

 **Oke, doakan saya semoga liburan panjang kali ini bisa saya manfaattkan dengan menulis sebanyak-banyaknya ya. Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk yang selalu menunggu. Jangan lupa review-nya ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last, thank you and See you next time~~**

.

.

 _Bandung 01:55_


	6. Chapter 6

**IF I LOVE YOU TOO**

 **By: Rieyo**

 **Remake by : Adrien Lee**

 **Original Pair : Adniel & Levi**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi (Suga)**

 **Team Jimin!Top**

 **Team Yoongi!Bottom**

 **a/n : FF ini 1000% milik Rieyo. Aku cuman me remake aja karena wtf suka banget sama ff ini. YEAY FINALLY AKU BISA MENGHUBUNGI KAK RIEYO DAN SUDAH OFFICIALLY DAPET IZINNYA YA! YEAY! Langsung aja deh daripada lam-lama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[#5 – Chaos]**

 **Brak!**

Bunyi pintu locker yang dihempaskan, membuat kami agak berhenti mengobrol, lalu nyaris bersamaan menoleh pada sumber suara. Barusan Namjoon yang sudah menutup pintu lockernya seperti itu, sebelum kemudian menatap tajam pada Zhoumi.

"Yang bener saja?!" serunya, tampak kesal.

Aku dan teman-temanku saling melirik, lalu kembali melanjutkan apa yang sedang kami lakukan, berpura-pura seolah kami tak sedang menguping.

"Maaf, Namjoon-ah." kata Zhoumi, tetap tenang mengganti kos basket dengan kemejanya, ia tampak tak terpengaruh dengan kekesalan Namjoon.

"Tapi yang benar saja aku harus bersaing dengan seorang gay! Itu konyol!"

Aku menghentikan sebentar tanganku yang sedang melepas sepatu basketku begitu mendengar sebuah kata yang disebut oleh Namjoon. Ok, itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yoongi, tapi masalah apa?

"Namjoon, berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil, oke?" kata Zhoumi akhirnya sambil balas memandang teman nya itu.

"Pokoknya aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih baik tidak menalonkan diri menjadi calon ketua senat daripada harus bersaing dengan orang seperti itu… tapi, dia juga tidak boleh jadi ketua senat, never!" sahut Namjoon keras kepala. Dengan angkuhnya dia juga berkacak pinggang.

Well, sebenarnya dia kapten tim basket yang keren, dia juga orang yang cukup ramah karena dia mudah bergaul, tapi aku tak tau kalau dia bisa berubah jadi orang yang nampak arogan ketika dihadapkan dengan urusan senat.

Zhoumi mendecak pelan.

"Apa yang salah dengan Min Yoongi? Karena dia gay? Come on Kim Namjoon, dia juga manusia, dan semua orang tau kalo selama ini dia selalu membuat bangga universias kita, apa lagi?! He's better"

Namjoon semakin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Itu artinya, aku tidak akan pernah menang darinya?!"

"Itu bagaimana voting dari mahasiswa yang lain."

"F-ck!" umpat Namjoon, semakin kalut. "Demi tuhan!"

Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tetap tenang.

"Kau harus optimis, Namjoon.. Tenang saja, teman-teman di kelas sudah pasti mendukungmu." katanya pula sambil menepuk pundak Namjoon dan berjalan melewatinya.

Namjoon terus menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan keberatan.

"Nah, kau juga bisa meminta dukungan dari anggota disini. Mereka pasti mau mendukung kapten nya menjadi ketua senat, iya kan?!" tambah Zhoumi, jadi bicara pada kami.

Kami melihat ke arahnya sambil mengiyakan saja, tapi Namjoon masih tampak tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia kembali mengikuti Zhoumi keluar dari ruang ganti sambil terus mengkonfrontasi nya.

Aku dan teman-temanku saling melirik lagi.

"Namjoon jadi ketua senat pasti tidak sulit, dia punya banyak fans." komentar Changgu yang membuka suara lebih dulu.

"Benar juga, tapi saingannya tadi dia bilang, si gay?" sambung Juho, yang seperti biasa selalu memakai panggilan yang tidak mengenakkan ketika menyebut nama Yoongi, meski dia memelankan suaranya.

"Min Yoongi? Tidak heran sih." sahut Changgu lagi.

"Kita harus menyelidiki ini." sela Erick.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku yang bertanya lebih dulu.

"Kalian dengarkan baik-baik, kenapa Zhoumi sangat bersikeras ingin menjadikan Yoongi calon kandidat ketua senat, dan kenapa tidak langsung memilih Namjoon aja yang jelas-jelas temen dekatnya?" kata Erick, sambil agak berbisik-bisik.

"Yah! Aturannya kan tidak bisa sepert itu. Harus melalui voting dari mahasiswa lain." sambar Changgu.

"Iya, tapi kalian melihat kan tadi Zhoumi sangat membela si gay itu?!"

"What the hell are you trying to tell?" sela ku, nyaris tak sabar.

"Menurutku, Zhoumi dan Yoongi mempunyai 'suatu hubungan'."

"Eoh? Jadi menurutmu Zhoumi juga gay?!" cetus Juho, tanpa banyak berpikir panjang.

Erick menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum tentu. Tapi maksudku, dia mungkin sama Yoongi pernha 'melakukan' sesuatu?" dengan agak ragu Erick menjelaskan. Analisanya jadi lebih terdengar seperti gosip menurutku. Beruntung sudah tak begitu banyak orang di ruang ganti ini.

"Eoh?!" sahut Changgu, nyaris berseru.

"Ah ini semua masuk akal. Gay dimana-mana kan memang seperti itu. Bebas." sambung Juho.

Aku langsung menarik alisku dan mulai mendapatkan sinyal tak nyaman dengan obrolan mereka.

"Right? Itu yang kumaksud." kata Erick.

"Tapi, Yoongi itu pintar, mahasiswa baik-baik, rasanya mustahil sampai seperti itu hanya demi mendapat jabatan di senat." Changgu masih tampak tak mau cepat percaya.

"Aiish. Ya! Dengar! Gay is gay. Naluri nya pasti tidak akan bisa ditahan." Juho mencoba mempengaruhinya.

Sedangkan aku terdiam, memikirkan lagi pembicaraan mereka barusan yang memang tidak enak di dengar tapi nyaris tak aku pikirkan sebelumnya.

Pendapat mengenai gay kebanyakan memang tidak menyenangkan. Lalu tentang kebebasannya yang konon katanya lebih bebas dibanding pasangan hetero, sudah terlanjur dicap seperti itu oleh semua orang.

Padahal, benar kata Changgu tadi; Yoongi itu anak pinter, dari keluarga baik-baik juga – sudah pasti tak akan mudah terjerumus pada urusan yang tak perlu. Jadi harusnya sebuah perilaku memang tak bisa disama ratakan, karena semua itu tergantung pada pribadi manusianya masing-masing.

Tapi ya, seperti yang Juho bilang juga; Gay is gay. Naluri, nafsu, dan logika, bisa aja ada kalanya tidak seimbang. Lalu aku pun jadi terpikir, apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Yoongi ketika dia masih berpacaran dengan laki-laki lain sebelum aku? Aku sungguh nyaris tak pernah memikirkannya, apalagi berniat menanyakannya.

Yoongi sangat manis dan baik, dia tak mungkin sudah pernah sebebas itu, bukan? Geez, aku mendadak jadi gelisah begini.

Teman-temanku rupanya masih dengan pembicaraan tadi, malah aku dengar mereka mulai menjadikannya sebagai bahan lelucon. Aku mulai gerah, hingga setelah selesai membereskan semua barang-barangku, aku pun berlalu pergi sambil berpamitan sekenanya pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Ya?" sapaan Yoongi di telepon baru terdengar setelah 2 kali aku mencoba menghubunginya. Ini pertama kalinya lagi aku menelepon dia setelah hampir selama 3 hari kami tidak mengobrol, tidak saling berkirim pesan, bahkan nyaris tak sempat untuk bertatap muka juga. Yoongi hanya ke kelas untuk mengumpulkan tugas dari dosen, dan setelah itu dia akan izin untuk mengikuti rapat senat.

"Kau dimana?" tanya ku tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"Di kantor senat."

Aku mendecak pelan.

"Sibuk?"

"Lumayan."

"Sudah makan?"

"Eoh, baru saja. Kau sudah makan?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Awalnya aku akan mengajakmu makan bersama, tapi yasudah. Aku pulang saja."

"Oh, mian Jimin-ah. Urusan senat sedang rumit sekali. Kau lebih baik pulang saja, makan di rumah lebih bagus." ujar Yoongi.

"Eoh." jawabku pendek, agak sebal di dalam hati.

"Emm..kalau begitu, aku tutup. Sudah mulai rapat lagi."

"Eh—"

"Dah."

Klik.

Dan nada telepon yang diputus pun terdengar. Aku menghela nafas, juga menggerutu sambil memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana ku. Punya kekasih yang sibuk itu sangat menjengkelkan. Aku pun terpaksa menuju parkiran, pulang sendirian lagi hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, berada diantara para mahasiswa senat, bukan sesuatu yang nyaman bagi Yoongi. Tapi karena dia merasa sudah dipilih untuk berada disana, dia jadi bisa mencoba untuk menikmatinya saja.

Semua orang disana memang baik padanya, namun, kadang suka ada terbersit sedikit pikiran kalau mereka tidak sebaik itu. Yoongi sadar kalau dia tak boleh berpikiran negatif, jadi dia pun mati-matian meredamnya, dan tak mau tahu jika pun memang di belakangnya orang-orang ini bertingkah sebaliknya. Dia disana hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya memang tidak salah sudah dipilih, dia ingin menunjukkan rasa tanggung jawab yang dimilikinya, dan dia adalah yang terbaik.

"Min Yoongi, aku percaya padamu, kalo kau bisa membawa senat mahasiswa kita menjadi lebih baik." Zhoumi mengungkapkannya lagi pada Yoongi ketika tak sengaja mereka duduk berdekatan, setelah rapat selesai.

"Terimakasih, Hyung" sahut Yoongi. "Tapi aku yakin masih ada yang lebih bagus, contohnya Namjoon Hyung."

Yoongi melirik pada Namjoon yang duduk agak di seberang ditemani oleh Seulgi. Di senat, setau Yoongi, mereka memang berteman baik. Mungkin karena Seulgi juga berteman baik dengan Jimin yang adalah anak buahnya Namjoon di tim.

"Ya memang hanya kau dan dia yang menjadi kandidatnya."

Yoongi segera melihat pada Zhoumi.

"Wah, kalau begitu aku akan kalah telak."

"Dicoba saja dulu. Yang aku tau, pendukungmu juga banyak. Kalian berdua harus fair-play, jadi kau sebaiknya tetap percaya diri." kata Zhoumi sambil menepuk pundak Yoongi dan mengusapnya pelan.

Yoongi kembali melihat pada kakak tingkatnya itu, dan mata mereka bertemu. Ada yang aneh. Yoongi tak mau cepat yakin, tapi perhatian dan tatapan semacam ini – menurut pengalamannya selama bertahun-tahun yang sudah menjadi seorang gay, jelas Zhoumi bukan laki-laki 'straight' biasa. Dia sungguh baru menyadarinya.

"N-ne, Hyung. Aku akan mencobanya." kata Yoongi akhirnya sambil tersenyum dan agak menggerakkan badannya dengan wajar untuk melepas tangan Zhoumi di pundaknya.

"Good." Zhoumi membalasa senyumannya dengan lembut. Yoongi mengalihkan wajahnya, ada perasaan tak nyaman yang mengganggunya – mungkin karena dia sedang tidak single, jadi dia tak bisa menikmati perhatian semacam ini dari orang lain dan terlebih dia juga kaget, tak menyangka salah satu orang penting di kampusnya, ternyata ada kemungkinan sama dengan dirinya. Selama ini dia juga memang menemukan beberapa orang mahasiswa yang berpotensi, atau juga sudah gay (namun tak come out) di kampusnya ini, tapi dari salah satu orang penting seperti Zhoumi – dia tak pernah menyangkanya.

Mata Yoongi bertubrukan dengan mata Namjoon yang ternyata sedang mengamati mereka. Astaga. Tatapannya membuat tubuh Yoongi merinding. Bukan karena itu tatapan dari seorang cowok ganteng, tapi Yoongi bisa merasakan – aura negatif dari Namjoon. Yoongi cepat menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tak mau berpikiran yang buruk, namun tampaknya Namjoon jelas ingin menunjukkan rasa tak sukanya.

Apa itu karena mereka bersaing sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah Honda Jazz berwarna silver berhenti agak sedikit di depanku yang sedang bersandar pada salah satu tembok di pinggir pagar rumah Yoongi.

Yoongi keluar dari mobil, bermaksud membuka pagar, tapi langsung terkejut begitu melihatku.

"Astaga, Jimin!?" katanya nyaris berseru. Rupanya dia memang tidak menyadari ada aku, aku rasa dia pasti sedang banyak berpikir.

Aku hanya mengangkat salah satu tanganku sebagai sapaan.

"Sedang apa kamu disini? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja? Di dalam ada Park ahjumma." kata Yoongi lagi.

"It's okay, aku baru saja sampai kok." ujarku, yang padahal sudah menunggu disana hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Aku memang sengaja. Jujur saja, di rumah aku malah tidak tenang. Daripada menjadi bulan-bulanan ke-sok tauan Seowoo noona, aku mending cepat-cepat ke rumah Yoongi.

"Oh yasudah. Ayo, masuklah!" ajak Yoongi pula sambil membuka pagar rumahnya dengan lebih lebar untuk memasukkan mobil ke dalam garasi.

Yoongi membawakan dua buah gelas dan sebotol air jus ke dalam kamar, setelah aku lebih dulu berada disana. Aku sedang asik mengamati piala-piala dan piagam yang berjejalan di lemari belajarnya.

"Minumlah, Jim." tawarnya sambil menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam masing-masing gelas. "Kenapa tidak bilang dulu kalau kau akan datang?" katanya lagi begitu menyerahkan satu buah gelas untuk ku.

"Tidak boleh?" aku malah balik bertanya.

"Bukan begitu. Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku menginap di kampus?"

Aku mengernyitkan kening, antara menahan asam dari minuman dan juga mendengar ucapannya.

"Memangnya rapat seperti itu harus sampai menginap segala ya?"

Yoongi mengangguk sambil menghabiskan jus di dalam gelasnya.

"Sebentar lagi kan ada pergantian ketua senat." kata dia akhirnya setelah menyimpan gelas kosongnya di lantai.

Aku menghela nafas, jadi teringat dengan pembicaraan di ruang ganti tadi siang. Aku ikut duduk di lantai dengannya dan menyimpan juga gelasku yang masih tersisa jus setengahnya.

"Kau...jadi kandidat calonnya ya?" tanyaku dengan agak hati-hati.

Yoongi tampak membinarkan mata besarnya.

"Darimana kau tau?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Tadi aku mendenger obrolan Namjoon dan Zhoumi." ungkapku jujur, namun tentu saja tak akan menjelaskan semua yang aku dengar.

"Heu eum, Zhoumi hyung yang memintaku untuk menjadi calon ketua senat." sahut Yoongi. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi tempat tidur sambil mendesah pelan. Tangannya menyingkirkan ke pinggir rambut yang berjatuhan di keningnya.

"Sepertinya kau terpaksa ya?" tebakku.

"Jujur iya, Jim." jawabnya sambil melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum. "Aku sebenarnya ingin fokus menyelesaikan kuliah saja tanpa mengurusi hal-hal seperti ini."

"Bisa kan keluar dari senat?"

"Bisa, tapi aku akan dianggap orang yang tidak mampu dan tidak bisa diberi tanggung jawab."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi kau kan mempunyai hak untuk menolak dan hak mereka juga untuk berpikiran bagaiamanpun, yang terpenting kuliahmu bisa sukses kan?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku harap aku bisa berpikir seperti itu." desahnya.

"Kenapa dibuat rumit?!"

"Ini semua tidak semudah apa yang kamu lihat, Jim."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal, lalu ikut menyandar ke sisi tempat tidurnya. Kita memandang lurus ke arah televisie Yoongi yang tersimpan di depan sana namun tidak dinyalakan.

"Mereka sudah percaya sama aku, mereka sudah menyimpan keyakinan padaku, bagaimana bisa aku tidak bertanggung jawab untuk semua keyakinan yang mereka kasih?" kata Yoongi lagi, panjang lebar.

Aku membenarkan dalam hati, mungkin memang tidak semudah yang aku lihat dan aku pikirkan. Mendapat kepercayaan dari beberapa orang yang akhirnya menjadi sebuah harapan, tentu bukan hal mudah untuk mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Yasudah. Tenang saja, aku akan mendukungmu." kata ku, agak pelan.

Yoongi melirikku, aku balas melihat ke arahnya – dia tersenyum lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya. Aku tak membalas senyuman itu, hanya terus memandangi wajahnya.

"Terimakasih, Jim. Zhoumi hyung bilang, dia dan teman-temannya pasti mendukung, tapi untukku dukungan darimu yang paling penting."

Aku jadi agak terpaku begitu dia menyebut nama wakil kapten tim ku. Aku malah teringat obrolan bodoh dengan teman-temanku tadi siang. Tentang Zhoumi dan Yoongi… apa mungkin?

"Kau memang dekat ya dengan Zhoumi?" tanya ku akhirnya, tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran yang tak jelas ini.

"Hm, dari sejak masuk senat saja."

"Apa dia baik?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan agak bersemangat.

"Sangat baik. Dia selalu mengajari aku kalau aku tidak mengerti sesuatu."

F-ck, mulai nih hawa-hawa panas yang tidak menyenangkan bermunculan di sekitar badanku. Belakangan, aku memang sering seperti ini, apalagi kalau mendengar Yoongi menceritakan tentang orang lain dengan cara bercerita yang menurutku terlalu berlebihan.

Fine! I admit it. Aku cemburu, puas?!

Aku menarik dan menghembuskan nafasku untuk menenangkan diri.

"Jangan-jangan dia menyukaimu, Yoon?"

"Hah?!" Yoongi tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku yang menembaknya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan terus terang, aku agak tak suka melihat wajah paniknya sekarang, seolah-olah aku baru menangkap basah sesuatu.

"Kalau maksudmu suka yang lain…. Aku rasa tidak mungkin. Dia straight, ingat? Kau pasti lebih paham bagaimana dia." kata Yoongi seperti ingin cepat mengklarifikasi.

"Iya, aku juga straight...dulu." kata ku cuek sambil meminum lagi sisa jus di dalam gelas ku. "Jadi, tidak menutup kemungkinan juga Zhoumi berubah karena dia menyukaimu kan?" aku membuat analisa seenaknya.

Yoongi tampak masih agak tegang sampai kemudian dia mengulas senyuman, lalu mendekatkan duduknya denganku. Dengan sengaja, dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku, tapi masih sambil menatapku.

"So, kau sudah mulai menyukaiku juga, Jimin?"

Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya mengenai sebagian rahang dan leherku. Hangat, sehangat wajah ku yang pasti sudah memerah. Shit. Ini anak malah mengalihkan pembicaraan!

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan kita, okay?" sahutku, dingin sambil balas menatapnya tajam kemudian cepat mengalihkan lagi mata ku kemanapun, asal jangan ke mata besar yang sedang memandangku dengan imut itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jim." bisik Yoongi tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan memelukku. Dia semakin membenamkan wajahnya dipundakku, sampai mengenai leherku. "Sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak memelukmu seperti ini."

F-ck.

F-ck.

F-ck.

Kata-kata kasar malah memenuhi benakku sekarang, sementara tubuhku seperti membeku dengan norak nya. It's not our first intimate body contact, for godsake!

Tapi aku lagi-lagi bagaikan seorang amatiran, mungkin aku lebih baik jika otakku sedang error ketika seperti di malam Minggu kemarin.

Sekarang aku tergugah sekali dengan kata-kata 'rindu' nya. Kalau saja dia tau bagaimana aku sangat ingin pulang bersama lagi dan makan bersama lagi dengannya dari sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Screw his senat activity things!

"Jim..." bisik Yoongi lagi, seperti memanggilku, tapi aku malah tak bisa menengokkan wajahku, apalagi perlahan aku merasakan sentuhan bibir Yoongi di sekitar rahang kananku.

Yoongi menyentuh pipi kiri ku dan membuatku menengok ke arahnya. Dia langsung membuat bibir kami bertemu. Dia menciumku lembut. Aku masih membuka mata sementara dia sudah terpejam dan mulai melumat bibirku.

Aku tak bisa bertahan lama-lama, aku pun jadi memejamkan mata dan membalas ciumannya. Ciuman kami yang ke… ah aku lupa.

 **Drrrtt**

 **Drrrtt**

Sebuah getaran yang mengganggu, terasa samar mengenai selangkanganku. Sial, bisa fatal ini. Reflek, aku pun melepaskan ciuman kami, padahal aku baru menemukan angle yang pas ketika tadi lidahku sedikit bergulat dengan lidahnya.

"Apa itu!?" tanya ku dengan nafas yang agak terengah. Aku nyaris berpikir kalau jangan-jangan getaran itu hanya halusinasi yang aku rasa gara-gara ciuman kami yang lebih memanas.

"Oh ponselku…" jawab Yoongi sambil menormalkan nafasnya juga. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel-nya dari dalam saku celananya. Pantas saja tadi getarannya mengenai ku, karena paha Yoongi agak naik ke paha ku begitu kami mulai merapat.

"Hallo? Zhoumi hyung?" sapa Yoongi begitu dia menyimpan ponselnya di telinganya.

Cih, ternyata Zhoumi yang sudah mengganggu!

Tanpa melihat padaku dulu, Yoongi segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya yang agak di pojok ruangan, seolah tak mau aku menguping pembicaraannya. Aku mengamati dia diam-diam dari tempatku. Dia tersenyum dan tertawa-tawa seperti itu, membuatku penasaran apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Apa membahas tentang senat bisa begitu lucu?

Aku mengerjapkan mata, lalu membalik badanku, kembali bersandar pada ujung tempat tidur Yoongi. Aku menuang jus dari botol dan meminumnya dengan agak brutal, lalu menarik nafas ku dalam-dalam. Aku harus tenang, meski rasanya aku malah jadi semakin ingin curiga – dan obrolan tadi siang di ruang ganti pun menghantuiku.

.

.

.

.

Blam.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup lagi membuat Yoongi agak tersentak dari kantuknya. Lelaki manis itu terpaksa membuka matanya lagi, dan cepat melihat ke arah pintu. Ada Namjoon disana, masih dengan pakaian basketnya juga sedikit peluh di wajah dan badannya. Basah dan seksi.

Yoongi duduk dengan benar di kursinya sambil mengucek sebentar kedua matanya yang memang sudah terasa berat. Lelaki tampan yang berbadan tinggi besar itu menghampiri Yoongi dengan senyuman lelah di wajahnya.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu?" sapa Namjoon sambil menarik salah satu kursi disana dan duduk disamping Yoongi. Dia mengambil handuk di salah satu bahunya dan mengusapkan ke wajah juga lehernya. Wangi maskulin menyebar, membuat Yoongi jadi tak enak duduk disana.

Yoongi melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 10 tepat. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya juga ke sekeliling ruang kantor senat yang masih sepi sejak tadi sore. Zhoumi bilang, semua anggota senat memang akan lembur malam ini, tapi ternyata Yoongi masih sendirian dan malah Namjoon yang lebih dulu muncul. Aduh, Yoongi bukannya tak mau, hanya saja sejak dia menangkap tatapan Namjoon waktu itu, dia merasa tak akan bisa berbasa-basi dengan kakak tingkatnya yang satu ini.

"Yang lain kemana?" tanya Namjoon lagi, masih sambil mengusapkan handuk ke rambut ikalnya yang agak basah karena keringat.

"Belum datang." jawab Yoongi singkat sambil melirik lelaki itu sekilas. Dia mencium lagi wangi-wangian maskulin bercampur keringat. Seksi. Dan rasanya wangi ini lebih dewasa dari wangi Jimin. Astaga, kenapa dia jadi membandingkan Namjoon dengan pacarnya?

"Oh. Jadi kau sejak tadi sendirian?" Namjoon masih bertanya dan sudah berhenti mengelapi keringat di kepalanya. Dia sekarang jadi lebih memandang Yoongi.

"Ne."

"Tidak takut?"

"Takut apa?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil. Yoongi jadi memberanikan diri untuk lebih lama melihat pada cowok ganteng itu. Rasanya baru kali ini dia melihat wajah tersenyum Namjoon dari jarak begini dekat.

"Kupkir kau seorang yang penakut." komentar Namjoon masih sambil tersenyum. Perlahan dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, untuk sedikit melakukan stretching dan satu tangannya dengan sengaja dia simpan di belakang punggung Yoongi, pura-pura memegang sandaran kursi yang di duduki Yoongi.

"Hyung, baru selesai latihan?" tanya Yoongi berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan bertingkah sok akrab saja. Biasanya juga dia memang bisa cepat kenal dengan siapapun, entah kenapa dia harus takut pada cowok satu ini.

"Iya. Sengaja latihan malam, supaya setelah selesai bisa langsung kesini."

"Satu tim?" Yoongi jadi teringat Jimin yang memang belum berkomunikasi lagi dengannya dari sejak terakhir kali pacarnya datang ke rumah. Yoongi memang merasa tak enak, tapi bagaimana lagi, urusannya sedang padat sekarang. Dia hanya bisa membalas sms dan menelepon Jimin seperlunya untuk sementara.

"Tidak, hanya sebagian saja. Lagipula Zhoumi juga sudah pulang."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Dia ingin sekali menanyakan soal Jimin, tapi takut jadi aneh. Lebih baik nanti saja dia sms pacarnya itu.

"Kau tau kan kalau kita berdua akan menjadi kandidat calon?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ne, hyung."

"Kita fair-play ya? Tapi mungkin anak-anak akan lebih memilihmu."

Yoongi melihat pada lelaki itu lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Pendukung hyung lebih banyak."

Namjoon tertawa.

"Mungkin aku populer hanya karena aku kapten tim basket. Tapi kuakui kau lebih pintar dibandingkan aku." katanya, terdengar tulus. Mata seksinya memandang Yoongi dengan lembut. Yoongi kembali merasakan merinding, namun lebih baik daripada yang waktu itu. Jujur saja, sekarang dia merasa… ge-er.

"Ah tidak mungkin, hyung." gumam Yoongi sambil cepat mengalihkan pandangannya atau dia akan meleleh disana. Dia berkali-kali mengingatkan dirinya untuk lebih tenang, jangan sampai nalurinya yang berpikir sekarang. Dia harus terus menjalankan akal sehatnya. Ingat Jimin. Ingat Jimin.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Deg. Pikiran Yoongi pun perlahan membuyar gara-gara pertanyaan Namjoon.

"A- ada." jawab Yoongi agak ragu, tapi dia memang tak mau berbohong.

"Oh…pasti lelaki kan?"

Yoongi melihat pada Namjoon lagi hingga mata mereka bertabrakan.

"Eh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"It's okay, hyung. Iya, hyung pasti sudah tau kan kalau aku gay?" potong Yoongi berusaha tetap sopan.

Namjoon mengangguk saja.

"Menurutmu, apa aku bisa menjadi seorang...gay juga?" pertanyaan Namjoon yang lain kembali mengejutkan Yoongi.

Crap. Jangan bilang Namjoon adalah tipe lelaki straight yang curious. Yoongi jadi teringat Jimin, cowok yang sekarang sudah jadi pacarnya dan yang dia tau persis dari awal sebenarnya Jimin juga adalah straight yang curious. Yoongi memang sudah lama memendam perasaan pada Jimin, dengan sedikit keyakinan yang dia punya itu, Yoongi pun nekat untuk menyatakan perasaan dan mengajak Jimin pacaran. Hasilnya memang berbuah manis.

Tapi, coba saja kalau dia menyadari dari awal bahwa Namjoon juga tipe cowok yang sama dengan Jimin? Ah, lelaki-lekali keren memang penuh kejutan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Uhm...aku tidak tau, hyung." jawab Yoongi sambil tertawa pelan. "Gay atau bukan, tidak bisa dinilai menurut orang lain. Tapi harus kita sendiri yang merasakannya." tambahnya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Oh…" Namjoon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aku jadi pensaran..."

"Penasaran apa hyung?"

Namjoon melihat pada Yoongi dan agak mendekatkan duduknya dengan lelaki manis itu. Yoongi reflek sedikit memundurkan badan dan wajahnya, dengan gugup. Dia semakin yakin kalau Namjoon pasti ingin memenuhi rasa penasarannya.

"Aku penasaran kenapa hatiku berdetak kencang saat melihatmu dari jarak sedekat ini."

Jantung Yoongi seperti berhenti berdetak, padahal berdebar lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya. Apa maksudnya itu? Apa maksudnya itu?! Tidak mungkin Namjoon—

"Eoh hyung?!" Yoongi yang barusan sudah melebarkan mata nya karena terkejut, perlahan mencoba mengendalikan situasi.

Namjoon malah tersenyum, kemudian menarik tubuh kecil Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma wangi dari tubuh Yoongi. Dalam benaknya, diam-diam dia mengutuk, kenapa laki-laki ini begitu lembut!? Tapi dia tak boleh terkecoh.

"Yoongi, kumohon bantu aku." bisiknya di dekat rambut Yoongi.

"Ba-bantu apa?" Yoongi mencoba menjawab dengan wajah yang sudah terbenam di dada bidang Namjoon. Memang masih ada sedikit keringat, agak lengket, namun rasanya begitu aman. Tubuh besar dan wangi maskulin ini, malah membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman. Gila.

Yoongi tak mendapatkan jawaban dan malah dia merasakan kecupan kecil di kepalanya, sebelum kemudian tangannya di pegang Namjoon dengan lembut, disentuhkan ke dadanya… terus turun hingga ke perutnya dan kebawah lagi…

Mata Yoongi agak membelalak, dadanya berdegup kencang.

Mati aku! Aku akan mati! kutuknya dalam hati.

Yoongi mulai lupa dengan akal sehatnya. Blank. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil semakin membenamkan wajah ke pundak Namjoon. Kecupan di kepala hingga ke tengkuknya, membuat Yoongi merinding. Ini tak boleh dibiarkan. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat mereka?! Lagipula, dia sudah punya pacar, bukan?! Rasanya Yoongi jadi ingin berteriak, dia butuh sesuatu yang bisa menghentikannya, membuat dia jangan sampai tergoda dan terjerumus.

Eomma… Jimin…

Tolong!

.

.

.

.

Mata ku mendadak terbuka dengan terpaksa begitu barusan melihat visual sebuah mimpi yang mengerikan. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan mengusap keringat yang ternyata agak menetes di pelipisku. Tumben sekali cuaca terasa begini panas.

Aku bangun dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan, sebelum kemudian melepas piyama yang aku pakai hingga hanya memakai kaos singlet. Aku membuka jendela kamarku dan melihat keluar. Langitnya tampak gelap tak ada bintang, seperti akan turun hujan. Pantas hawanya gerah, pikirku.

Beberapa saat aku melamun disitu, mengingat lagi mimpi aneh ku barusan. Ada Yoongi di mimpi ku. Dia memanggil namaku yang tadi seperti akan terjatuh ketika sudah melakukan slam-dunk.

Geez. Aku kesal sekali. Bisa-bisanya di mimpi slam-dunk ku gagal. Sungguh mimpi mengerikan yang tidak masuk akal.

Yoongi. Sudah hampir seminggu aku belum berkomunikasi lagi dengannya, kalau memang bukan untuk hal yang penting. Mungkin gara-gara itu jadinya Yoongi masuk ke mimpiku. Aku merindukannya. Aku harap dia juga merindukanku.

Sedang apa ya dia sekarang?

Aku pun mengambil ponsel-ku yang tersimpan di meja. Menyentuh-nyentuh layarnya untuk mencari nama Yoongi, lalu langsung meneleponnya. Aku tak mau tau apa dia sudah tidur, setidaknya mendengar suara dia walau cuma sebentar saja.

Nada sambung yang terdengar, tak kunjung berhenti. Tak ada yang menjawab. Aku mendecak setelah 3x mencoba dan Yoongi tak juga menjawabnya. Apa ponselnya di getarkan lagi? Apa dia sudah tidur? Apa dia sedang sibuk?

Argh.

Aku harap perasaan tak enak ini bukan apa-apa.

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinue...**

 **A/N: HAAAAIIIIII YA AMPUN UDAH LAMA BANGET GA UPDATE YA AKU MAAFKAN!**

 **Alhamdulillah hari ini bisa update ya soalnya kuliah lagi libur dan free gak ada liputan. Ohiya mau minta maaf banget yang nungguin FF ini lanjut ya. Aku bener-bener ga ada waktu buat ngelanjutin editing FF ini karena sekarang udah semester 3 dan aku ditambah harus liputan setiap minggunya karena aku sekarang ikut media kampus gitu. Tapi alhamdulillah sekarang bisa update.**

 **OHIYA INI ADA PART 2 nya ya soalnya kepanjangan takut bosen, ehehehe.**

 **DAN BUAT KAK RIEYO TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBERI IZIN KAK! Terimakasih banyak!**

 **Udah kali ya, segitu aja. JAngan lupa ya aku pinta apresiasinya buat FF ini karena aku udah ngeluangin waktu buat update jadi ga ada salahnya kan kalian kasih comment di FF ini, kritin saran hujatan jga gapapa aku terima, ehehehe.**

 **Okay..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next time~~**

 _Bandung, 10:32_


	7. Chapter 7

**IF I LOVE YOU TOO**

 **By: Rieyo**

 **Remake by : Adrien Lee**

 **Original Pair : Adniel & Levi**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi (Suga)**

 **Team Jimin!Top**

 **Team Yoongi!Bottom**

 **a/n : FF ini 1000% milik Rieyo. Aku cuman me remake aja karena wtf suka banget sama ff ini. YEAY FINALLY AKU BISA MENGHUBUNGI KAK RIEYO DAN SUDAH OFFICIALLY DAPET IZINNYA YA! YEAY! Langsung aja deh daripada lama-lama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[#5 – Chaos]**

Part 2

Aku berhenti memainkan bola basket di tanganku ketika sudah menyebrangi parkiran dan menuju fakultas ku. Ada rame-rame di depan ruang kantor senat mahasiswa. Tapi aku tak mau tau, aku malas berhubungan dengan orang-orang disana. Yoongi yang tak kunjung menjawab teleponku, atau juga balik menelepon, masih membuatku kesal. Nanti kalau kami bertemu di kelas, aku mau mengomelinya.

"Demi tuhan! Itu benar-benar parah!" kata Juho sambil menghampiri ke arahku dan anak basket lainnya yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul di depan ruang ganti.

"Eoh? Ada apa memangnya?" sahut Erick yang memang selalu tertarik pada hal-hal berbau gossip. Kadang aku juga tak habis pikir kenapa teman-temanku yang berperawakan macho dengan badan tinggi khas pemain basket ini, begitu bawel dan senang bergosip macam wanita centil yang suka ribut di kantin.

"Dugaanmu memang benar, Rick." kata Juho sambil berusaha menenangkan dulu nafasnya.

"Dugaan yang mana?"

Juho melirik kami satu persatu, sebelum kemudian bicara dengan agak berbisik.

"Soal si gay..."

"Dengan Zhoumi?" sambar Erick dengan mata yang sudah berbinar.

"Bukan, tapi Namjoon."

"EOH?!" seru kami nyaris bersamaan.

"Sshh..." Juho cepat menyuruh kami untuk diam.

Perasaanku semakin tak nyaman, lebih tak enak daripada semalam. Sesuatu yang buruk apakah sudah terjadi?

"Memangnya bagaimana kejadiannya? Mereka di dalam sedang apa" Changgu dan Erick semakin bersemangat untuk meminta Juho bercerita.

"Jadi, yang kudengar semalam si gay Yoongi itu sudah berbuat tidak senonoh pada Namjoon."

"Ya tuhan?!" Teman-temanku berseru lagi, sementara aku semakin tak nyaman dengan debaran di dada ku...rasanya jadi sakit.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Dan Juho pun menceritakan semua yang sudah di dapatnya dari dalam kantor senat. Menurut cerita yang beredar, semalam Namjoon dilecehkan oleh Min Yoongi, ada beberapa bukti yang sudah melengkapi. Sekarang para senat kembali rapat untuk membahas, apakah Min Yoongi pantas atau tidak melanjutkan untuk dicalonkan sebagai ketua. _What the heck_. Kenapa bisa ada cerita seperti itu?!

"Jadi sekarang, di dalam Yoongi itu sedang di sidang?" tanya ku, sambil berusaha tetap terlihat tenang.

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Menurut yang lain sih, Yoongi langsung cepat-cepat kabur semalam."

"Ya tuhan...menjijikan." komentar Erick pula.

"Demi tuhan. Aku masih belum percaya." gumam Changgu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, Changgu-ya. _Gay is actually gay_. Sewaktu dia sedang berdua dengan Namjoon yang tampan itu di tempat yang sepi, dia pasti tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri." sahut Juho, ditambahi dengan analisanya yang tumben terdengar masuk akal.

Astaga. Apa benar Yoongi seperti itu?

Aku berdiri dari dudukku, dan mendadak jadi semakin tak enak hati. Kalau Yoongi tak ada disana, terus dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia kabur karena malu? Dia mungkin tak mau menampakkan lagi wajahnya di depanku.

.

.

.

.

Keningku berkerut ketika Seulgi memperlihatkan beberapa buah foto di dalam ponselnya. Itu barang bukti yang sudah menggemparkan nyaris seisi kampus, terutama di kalangan para senat mahasiswa. Foto Yoongi yang sedang berbuat tak wajar dengan Namjoon.

Darahku cukup mendidih sekarang. Yoongi berpelukan dengan Namjoon, dan aku melihat bagaimana dia begitu menikmati berada dalam pelukan cowok itu.

F-ck.

Shit.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka seorang Min Yoongi ternyata seperti ini." suara Seulgi menghentikan gerakanku yang sudah akan merebut ponselnya karena ingin membantingnya. Aku langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan itu?" tanya ku datar.

"Dari anggota senat. Teman-teman disini ada yang ingin melihatnya."

"Memangnya harus ya kau menyebarkannya seperti ini?" suara ku mulai terdengar agak gemetar karena menahan emosi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyebarkannya, Jim. Aku hanya memperlihatkannya pada orang-orang yang ingin lihat saja."

Bodoh, itu maksudnya sama aja! Gerutuku di dalam hati, agak kasar.

"Inilah yang aku khawatirkan jika kau berdekatan dengannya, Jim. Dia memang sangat baik, pintar, _but he's still a gay_. Dan kita semua nyatanya tidak tau niatnya berteman denganmu itu hanya untuk berbuat hal yang senonoh seperti ini misalnya." kata Seulgi lagi, jadi menasihatiku.

Aku terdiam. Aku merasa sudah tau lebih banyak soal Yoongi daripada Seulgi. Tapi harus aku akui, tingkah tak terduga Yoongi kepada Namjoon itu, sangat mengusikku.

Siapa yang tak akan tergoda oleh Namjoon yang tampan?

Kemungkinan Yoongi yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, mungkin saja terjadi. Dan aku jadi merasa dikhianati disini. Apalagi sekarang Yoongi malah menghilang, tak mengabariku, tak bisa juga aku hubungi. Shit lah.

"Jimin mulai sekarang kau harus mendengarkanku. Jangan berdekatan lagi dengan orang seperti itu." ucap Seulgi sambil mengusap pelan bahu ku.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku. Perasaanku tak karuan.

Marah, bingung, terluka, sedih...rindu.

.

.

.

.

Dengan agak asal-asalan, aku mengambil segenggam popcorn dari mangkuk besar yang barusan dibawakan Seowoo noona. Beberapa butir popcorn berjatuhan ke lantai, tapi aku tak peduli. Suasana hati ku sedang buruk sekali dari sejak masih di kampus. Kejadian hari ini sungguh menguras pikiran dan perasaanku.

"Pelan-pela, Jim. Jadi berantakan." tegur Seowoo noona.

Aku tak mendengarkan dan malah mengulanginya ketika mengambil popcorn lagi.

"Ya! Kalau ada masalah di kampus, tidak perlu dibawa-bawa ke rumah bisa tidak bocah!?"

Aku melirik tajam pada kakak sepupuku itu.

"Noona bisa tidak jangan berisik." kata ku dingin, sambil kemudian beranjak dari sofa bermaksud ke kamarku.

Barusan sempat ku lihat wajah terhenyak Seowoo noona. Meski kami memang sering terlibat pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil, tapi sebenarnya itu tak pernah ada yang serius. Dan sekarang tampaknya Seowoo noona sadar kalau aku sedang sangat – sangat bad mood. Jadi dia tak membalas ucapanku, dan hanya memandangku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku meminta maaf di dalam hati. Ya, aku lagi butuh waktu untuk sendirian tanpa ada orang yang menegur-negurku dulu.

.

.

.

.

Sambil berbaring di kasur, aku melempar-lemparkan bola basket kesayanganku ke atas. Pikiranku masih berkecamuk, kalut tak jelas. Tadi sempat berpikir, kalau aku ingin menyesali semua ini. Menyesal karena sudah coba-coba mengiyakan untuk berpacaran dengan Yoongi, menyesal karena aku sudah penasaran pada lelaki manis itu. Menyesal karena mungkin...aku mulai seperti jatuh cinta padanya.

 **Damn.**

Aku memeluk bola basketku dan agak menekannya ke dada. Ada rasa sakit disana. Rasa menyesakkan yang seolah pernah diperingatkan padaku sebelumnya. Menyukai laki-laki, dan melibatkan diri pada situasi ini, mungkin bukan sesuatu yang mudah, aku sudah seharusnya lebih menyiapkan diri. Rasa sesak dan sakit ini, menurutku lebih sakit daripada ketika aku ditolak seorang wanita yang sudah lama aku suka.

 _Huh. I don't know why it has to be like this. Why me?!_

Mataku sudah mulai terpejam ketika aku mendengar alunan ringtone standar dari ponselku. Aku membuka lagi mata ku, melepaskan bola basket dari dekapanku dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil ponsel yang aku simpan di bawah.

Nama Yoongi muncul disana. Aku cepat menyentuh tombol OK di layar ponsel ku.

"Hallo? Jimin?" sapanya begitu aku sudah menyimpan ponselku di telinga.

"Kemana saja kau?" sahut ku datar. Aku bangun dan duduk di kasur sambil mencoba menenangkan diri agar tak cepat terbawa emosi.

"Maaf aku baru menghubungimu..."

"Kau kabur, eoh? Ya! Kau sudah malu untuk menunjukan wajah sok polosmu itu dihadapanku lagi kan?!" aku menyergahnya, perlahan, emosi yang aku tahan sejak tadi siang memang tetap keluar dari kendaliku.

"Aku tidak kabur, Jim. Saat ini aku sedang—"

"Kau sudah tau kan jika kelakuanmu yang menjijikan itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh kampus?! Semua orang sedang membicarakanmu sekarang. Aku yakin setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan _respect_ padamu lagi! Aku sangat paham kalau kau seorang gay. Tapi setidaknya, kau masih mempunyai harga diri kan?!"

Yoongi tampak terdiam beberapa detik disana. Dia mungkin shock dengan kemarahanku yang tiba-tiba ini, tapi aku lebih baik mengungkapkannya sekarang daripada aku menutupinya dan bertingkah seolah aku tak tau apa-apa.

"Kau terkejut kan? Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, Min Yoongi."

"Aku...sungguh tidak paham dengan apa yang kau bicarakan tadi..."

Aku mengernyitkan kening.

"Aku sedang membicarakan soal kelakuan menjijikanmu dengan Namjoon. Kau mengerti, sialan?!" kata ku, dengan sengaja menekan kalimat ku.

"Itu—"

"Apa?! Aku tidak pernah menyangka ternyata kau sama saja seperti gay yang lainnya. Wajahmu memang manis. Tapi kelakuanmu sangat menjijikan." potongku, semakin kejam menuduhnya. Aku tak peduli. Aku sedang marah sekarang.

"Ani, Jimin-ah. Kumohon jangan percaya apapun yang orang lain katakan. Kumohon." kata Yoongi dengan suara yang jadi memelas.

"Aku bukan hanya percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain. Tapi aku juga melihat buktinya!"

"Itu tidak seperti yang kamu lihat. Kau harus mendengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan. Kumohon, Jimin-ah."

"Kenapa aku harus percaya dengan seorang pembohong sepertimu?! Untuk apa aku mendengarkan seseorang yang sudah menkhianati dan membuatku kecewa, eoh?!"

"Jim, kumohon. Nanti aku akan kesana untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi sekarang belum bisa. Sekarang aku sedang—"

" _I don't f-ckin care_! Kurasa, memang seharusnya aku menjauhimu, Min Yoongi. Aku seharusnya tidak pernah terlibat urusan apapun denganmu. Aku seharusnya tidak pernah mengenal dunia menjijikan seperti ini. Cukup semuanya. Tidak peduli apa yang akan kau jelaskan. Lebih baik mulai sekarang, kita berdua tidak perlu saling mengenal lagi."

"Jim—"

Klik.

Aku mematikan ponselku dan melemparkannya ke atas bantal.

F-ck! Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Emosi ku sungguh tak bisa di tahan, dan mendengarkan dia yang terus mencoba membela diri, malah membuatku semakin panas. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku hanya tau kalau sekarang dada ku sesak karena sakit hati sudah di khianati oleh orang yang baru saja aku mulai sukai.

 _I hate you, Min Yoongi...but still I need you._

 _Yoongi, you are so cruel!_

 **Argh!**

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan bantal dan mengumpat seenaknya disana. Aku harus menyudahi ini karena tadi aku sendiri yang sudah mengatakannya. Lupakan Yoongi dari sekarang. Aku lebih baik mengubur lagi dalam-dalam perasaan yang seperti mulai tumbuh ini. Tapi kenapa rasanya jauh lebih sakit daripada gara-gara patah hati yang pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya?

.

.

.

.

"Permasalahan di senat jadi semakin kacau." Juho memulai obrolan ketika kami sedang berkumpul di sebuah café yang biasa aku datangi kalau sedang suntuk di rumah. Kebetulan anggota basketku malam ini memang sedang ingin berkumpul disana dan ditambah Seulgi juga yang sudah pasti selalu ingin ikut kemana pun aku pergi.

Ini hari kelima dari sejak masalah besar di senat dan hari kelima juga aku tidak bertemu dengan Yoongi. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya dan tidak mencari tau dia sebenarnya kenapa, aku harus konsisten dengan perkataanku di telepon waktu itu – di pembicaraan terakhir kami.

"Benar kan, Seulgi-ya?" Juho berkata lagi pada Seulgi setelah meminum espresso-nya.

"Ya seperti itu sepertinya." ujar Seulgi yang sedang asik mencubiti roti bakar di piringnya.

"Si gay Yoongi itu sebenernya kemana sih?" Changgu menimbrung.

"Changgu—aw!" Juho yang seperti biasa akan menggoda Changgu sudah lebih dulu di antisipasi temanku itu dengan mencubit dadanya. Juho langsung meringis sambil berusaha membalas Changgu, tapi Changgu sudah siap untuk menghindar. "Sakit, sialan!" gerutu Juho pula.

Erick dan Seulgi tertawa-tawa melihatnya, sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Aku memang tak mood tertawa dari sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tidak ada yang tau dia menghilang kemana." kata Seulgi, mengembalikan obrolan setelah mereka selesai bercanda.

"Sudah coba cari ke rumahnya?" sambung Erick.

Seulgi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang lainnya mengatakan kalau dia masih merasa mempunyai tanggung jawab, dia harus muncul dengan sendirinya. Kalau sampai tidak, ya itu artinya dia tidak akan pernah lagi diterima di senat."

"Batas waktunya sampai kapan?"

Kali ini Seulgi mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Menurutku, dia pasti akan datang karena bagaimanpun juga dia harus kuliah." Changgu kembali menimbrung.

"Hmm...yang lain juga berpikiran seperti itu." Seulgi membenarkan.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu meminum Ice Latte ku sambil melihat ke luar dari jendela di sampingku. Terserah kalau mereka mau menyebutku tidak asik, sekarang. Aku memang sedang tidak tertarik dengan obrolan apapun – apalagi yang berhubungan dengan Yoongi. Membuat rasa sakit dan kangen di hatiku kembali terjamah.

Seulgi menoleh ke arahku, mungkin dia menyadari aku yang menjadi lebih pendiam belakangan ini. Entah kalau dia juga menyadari aku jadi seperti ini karena kejadian kemarin-kemarin.

"Rokok, Jim?" Seulgi tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebatang rokok padaku. "Kau terlihat sangat berantakan. Sudah berapa hari tidak merorokok?"

Aku mengambil rokok di tangannya dengan agak ragu. Aku melihat teman-temanku yang lain sudah berpencar, bercanda-canda dengan berisik seperti biasa. Di meja ini hanya tinggal aku dan Seulgi.

"Lupa." jawabku, pendek. Sejak Yoongi melarangku agar tidak banyak-banyak merokok, aku memang jadi menguranginya. Hingga aku pun bisa jadi terbiasa sampai berhari-hari tidak menyentuh rokok sedikitpun. Seperti yang Yoongi bilang, aku mengganti dengan permen dan makanan kecil.

Tapi sekarang, Yoongi sudah tak ada di dekatku lagi, bukan? Aku bebas kembali melakukan apapun yang aku suka.

"Kau berubah, Jim." kata Seulgi lagi sambil bersiap menyalakan api dari geretan untukku, begitu aku sudah menyelipkan rokok diantara bibirku. "Siapa yang sudah membuatmu berubah?"

Aku melepaskan lagi rokok dari bibirku dan menjauhkannya. Seulgi agak terhenyak, dan dia pun tak jadi menyalakan geretan yang dipegangnya.

"Menurutmu, aku berubah?" tanyaku.

"Hmm."

"Apa aku berubah menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk?"

"Hmmm..."

"Nilaiku semakin banyak yang bagus. Aku juga menjadi rajin mengerjakan tugas. Aku bisa mengatur waktu belajar dan bermain basket dan sudah mengurangi rokok. Seperti yang kau tau, rokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, ditambah aku seorang pemain basket." aku malah membeberkan sendiri semua perubahan yang memang sudah terjadi padaku selama ini. Semua perubahan yang secara sadar aku ingat adalah berkat Yoongi.

Shit.

Aku menyimpan rokok itu di meja dan menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Seulgi masih memandangi ku, dia mungkin bingung kenapa aku mendadak jadi emosional begini.

"Jadi, memang ada yang merubahmu ya?" tanya Seulgi akhirnya setelah selama beberapa saat kami malah jadi terdiam.

"Ada." jawabku, agak pelan, tapi yakin.

"Min Yoongi?" dia menyebut nama yang sebenarnya sudah tak mau aku ingat lagi...dan kenapa dia bisa menebaknya!?

Aku tak menjawab. Aku diam. Tidak mengiyakan dan tidak menyalahkan. Beberapa saat mata kami hanya saling memandang, sampai kemudian Seulgi menyerah lebih dulu. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari dekatku.

 _She must be already knew something more_. Aku mendecakkan lidahku pelan, lalu menjambak rambut spike-ku. Aku tak mau peduli lagi.

Mata ku kembali melihat keluar dari jendela. Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun disana.

Menyebalkan. _I hate these kind of feeling_.

 _What a chaos._

"Eoh, nak Jimin?" sapaan seseorang yang khas, membuat ku yang sedang duduk di pinggir jalan yang ada di sekitar rumah Yoongi, jadi terhenyak.

Aku memang tengah berpikir, apa aku harus ke rumah Yoongi atau jangan, tapi ternyata Park ahjumma tiba-tiba sudah lebih dulu melihatku. Aku berpikir ingin ke rumah Yoongi bukan karena apa-apa, aku hanya merasa masalahnya akan semakin clear kalau kami saling bertatapan muka – ok, sekalian juga untuk sedikit membuang rinduku.

"Sedang apa nak Jimin disini?" tanya Bi Mar lagi sambil berjalan menghampiriku. Dia sepertinya baru kembali dari warung karena ada bungkusan plastik di tangannya.

Aku tersenyum gugup.

"Ah tidak ahjumma." kataku jadi bingung sendiri.

"Motornya rusak?" tanya Park ahjumma lagi sambil melihat pada motorku yang aku parkir di dekatku.

"Tidak juga."

"Masuklah dulu." ajak Park ahjumma pula. "Tidak masalah walaupun tidak ada nak Yoongi. Nak Jimin tidak perlu canggung." tambahnya, sambil tertawa pendek.

Aku tersadar.

"Yoongi tidak ada?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Ne. Yoongi kan sedang diluar kota."

Aku nyaris membelalakan mata ku, dan cepat berdiri dari dudukku.

"Di luar kota?!" ulangku, terkejut.

Park ahjumma mulai tampak bingung, mungkin dia tak mengharap kalau aku malah akan bereaksi tidak tahu-menahu seperti ini.

"Nak Jimin... tidak tau?"

Aku cepat menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Jadi, dari beberapa hari yang lalu Yoongi tidak masuk kuliah itu, dia di luar kota?!"

Park ahjumma mengangguk pelan, dan sekarang raut wajahnya jadi agak suram.

"Nyonya kecelakaan, katanya koma, jadi nak Yoongi harus menyusul dulu kesana."

Ya Tuhan.

Malam itu, akhirnya aku semakin tak bisa tidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

Nyonya Min rupanya mengalami kecelakaan mobil diluar kota, itu sebabnya Yoongi mendadak menghilang. Seperti yang dia bilang di telepon, ternyata dia memang bukan menghindar atau kabur dari masalah yang sedang terjadi di kampus. Dan waktu itu, ketika ibunya sedang tergolek koma, aku malah memarahi Yoongi di telepon. Padahal mungkin dia membutuhkan dukungan dariku. Dia pasti sangat sedih. Kalau sampai terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan pada ibu nya, bagaimana Yoongi nanti? Dia akan benar-benar menjadi sendirian.

Aku yang sudah tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk belajar siang ini, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bolos kuliah dan berniat tidur di ruang ganti saja. Aku sungguh butuh tempat untuk sendiri, memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan. Sejak mengetahui kabar tentang ibunya, aku masih belum bisa memutuskan – apa aku harus menarik lagi semua kata-kata kejam ku pada Yoongi!?

Langkahku terhenti begitu aku akan memasuki ruangan yang sudah biasa dipakai oleh anak-anak basket itu. Aku mendengar percakapan dua orang disana. Dengan berhati-hati, aku mencoba melihat ke dalam dari pintu yang sudah sedikit ku buka.

Namjoon dan Zhoumi.

"Kau berlebihan, aku tidak menyukai caramu yang seperti ini, Namjoon." kata Zhoumi sambil mengusapkan handuk kecilnya ke pelipisnya yang penuh keringat.

Namjoon tertawa.

"Coba saja kau sebarkan kepada yang lainnya kalau aku membuat pernyataan palsu, aku yakin bukan hanya aku saja yang malu. Kau juga, Zhoumi." sahutnya dengan percaya diri, dia juga dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Zhoumi, memberi temannya itu senyum menyebalkan.

Aku mengernyitkan kening, belum begitu paham dengan apa yang sedang mereka bahas. Tapi perasaanku agak tak enak.

"Min Yoongi memangnya ada masalah apa denganmu?"

Deg.

 _As I thought_ , obrolan mereka memang ada hubungannya dengan Yoongi.

"Dia gay, itu salahnya." jawab Namjoon enteng, dan malah tersenyum dengan semakin menyebalkan. Dia melepas baju basketnya yang basah oleh keringat, lalu duduk di samping Zhoumi. "Dia masih sok menjual mahal padahal sudah terlihat dari wajahnya yang menjijikan itu kalau dia sangat ingin menyentuh _milik_ ku...menjijikan."

Aku menelan ludahku, dan menggenggam erat knop pintu, sambil terus berusaha menenangkan diri dalam hati. Jangan sampai aku masuk kesana, lalu mengamuk pada lelaki kurang ajar itu.

F-ck. Tahan Jimin.

"Demi tuhan, Namjoon! Kau keterlaluan!" Zhoumi terlihat sangat terganggu. Aku jadi ingat kalau dia memang sangat baik pada Yoongi. Aku tak mau mengartikan dan mengurusi soal itu sekarang. Yang lebih penting saat ini adalah, bahwa aku sudah menemukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Namjoon ternyata membuat cerita palsu. Dia sengaja menjebak Yoongi dan menyebarkan bukti bohong agar Yoongi tak lagi mendapat pendukung, agar orang-orang membencinya. Sialan.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berbuat curang seperti ini, Kim Namjoon!"

"Ini bukanlah curang, tapi hanya menyingkirkan yang tidak perlu, Zhoumi."

"Kau seharusnya yakin dengan dirimu sendiri. kau seharusnya mampu membuktikan kalau Min Yoongi tidak lebih baik darimu dengan cara yang fair—"

"Zhoumi! Aku bukan tidakk ingin fair-play, tapi aku memang tidakk sudi bersaingan dengannya. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan itu?!"

"Tapi kenapa?!"

"Untukku, derajat dia denganku itu tidak bisa disamakan. Paham?!"

Zhoumi terdiam mendapat bentakan dari Namjoon. Aku nyaris membuka pintu lagi kalau saja tidak cepat menenangkan diri. Gila. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Namjoon ternyata seorang homophobia yang norak. Selama ini yang aku lihat, dia selalu tampak ramah pada siapapun.

"Oh, kalau seperti itu, artinya aku juga tidak pantas berteman denganmu."cetus Zhoumi akhirnya setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya saling memandang tanpa suara.

"Kau bukan gay sepertinya. Berhenti bicara sembarangan..."

"Ya, aku seharusnya bisa menjadi gay, agar Seokjin tidak perlu mati dengan sia-sia." sambar Zhoumi dengan tegas.

Kalimatnya itu sukses membuat wajah Namjoon langsung menegang. Aku mulai tak begitu mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka, yang sepertinya memang hanya mereka saja yang tau.

"Kebencianmu pada gay, tidak akan membuatmu bisa melupakan keadaan di masa lalu, Namjoon. Kalau saja waktu itu aku bisa menjadi gay dan bisa membuat Seokjin jatuh cinta padaku, dia tidak perlu mati sia-sia hanya karena penolakan darimu."

Namjoon tampak mulai lemas. Dia tak menyahut lagi dengan emosi. Dari perkataan Zhoumi yang aku simak, sepertinya memang ada cerita di masa lalu antara mereka dan orang yang bernama Seokjin. Entahlah.

"Seokjin mati bukan karenaku...aku menyayanginya, Zhoumi. Dia sahabatku." gumam Namjoon, setelah dia duduk lagi di bangku dan jadi menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terlihat sedih.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat kapten tim ku yang keren, dan barusan juga masih menunjukkan keangkuhannya, sekarang mendadak begitu rapuh. Perkataan Zhoumi tampak sangat menamparnya.

"Eoh aku tau. Siapapun tidak ada yang menduga kejadiannya akan seperti itu. Tapi seharusnya itu bisa menjadi pelajaran untukmu, Namjoon-ah. Kau tidak bisa menumbuhkan kebencian pada sesuatu yang belum tentu lebih buruk dibandingkan dirimu."

Namjoon kali ini mengusap wajahnya. Dan jadi terpekur disana, tampak terpukul. Zhoumi duduk disampingnya lagi, dan menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Kita harus mengungkapkan kebenarannya, Namjoon. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya. Kelakuanmu yang seperti ini, justru malah lebih menjijikan dan sama sekali tidak sesuai denganmu. Aku tau kau hanya terpengaruh Seulgi. Kau dimanfaatkan olehnya untuk hal yang dia benci sendiri. Yang bermasalah disini bukan kau, tapi dia."

Perkataan panjang lebar Zhoumi semakin membukakan pikiranku, membuatku tersadar dan membuatku...kesal setengah mati. Aku berhenti mengintip, menutupkan pintunya dengan hati-hati, lalu menyandarkan tubuhku pada tembok yang ada disana. _Everything's clear now_.

Sialan. Parah, aku ditipu oleh teman baik ku sendiri.

Ternyata Seulgi yang ada di balik semua ini. Dia yang membenci Yoongi,. Seharusnya aku sudah menyadari itu dari sejak dia menunjukkan rasa keberatannya karena aku semakin akrab dengan Yoongi. Aku sungguh tak menyangka Seulgi yang sudah lama aku kenal, Seulgi yang lucu dan rasanya tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini, ternyata bisa menjadi begitu nekat dan kejam.

Hanya karena dia... menyukaiku. Dia sampai berani membuat kekacauan sebesar ini. F-ck that f-cking love.

. . . . .

Seowoo noona yang sedang menyiram bunga sore itu tampak heran melihat aku yang memang tidak biasanya sudah sampai di rumah sebelum pukul 5. Tanpa menyapanya lebih dulu, aku segera masuk, dan melemparkan tas ku ke atas bantal besar yang tersimpan di depan televisi. Aku sendiri menjatuhkan tubuhku di sofa, dan menekan-nekan tombol remote seenaknya setelah melepas sepatu ku.

"Jim, tumben sekali sudah pulang? Tidak latihan basket?" tanyanya setelah selesai menyiram tanaman kesayangannya. "Itu barang-barangmu jangan lupa dibawa naik semua, Jim!" katanya pula sambil menunjuk tas dan sepatu ku yang berantakan di sana. Aku tak menggubris dan masih saja menekan-nekan tombol remote tivi dengan asal. Seowoo noona jadi mengamatiku. Dia yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang keningku.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng saja tanpa melihat padanya. Dia makin merasa kalau ada yang tak beres denganku. Dia pun duduk disampingku dan perlahan kembali memegang kepalaku, mengusap rambut spike-ku yang berantakan.

"Ya! Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Aku terdiam beberapa detik, masih bertahan dengan pride-ku, kalau aku tak mungkin menceritakan apa yang sedang aku alami. Aku pantang untuk curhat mengenai masalah yang menurutku serius, pada siapapun. Curhat memang terdengar terlalu seperti perempuan untukku, lagipula, aku tak mau membagi beban pada orang yang sudah mendengarkan curhatanku.

"Jim? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Aku sangat mengenalmu."

Aku melepaskan remote di tanganku - ego ku sudah tak bisa membendung perasaanku lagi. Tanpa menyahut ucapannya, aku langsung memeluk kakak sepupuku itu. Seowoo noona tampak terkejut, karena kami memang jarang sekali berpelukan sebelumnya – kalau bukan dalam situasi formal (baca: terpaksa)

"Aku bodoh, noona. Aku tidak berusaha untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu dan memilih tidak mempercayainya." gumamku begitu tubuh mungil kakak sepupu ku sudah aku dekap erat-erat.

"Dia?"

"Yoongi." jawabku tanpa ragu.

Seowoo noona tampak terdiam beberapa detik, mungkin dia harus mencerna dulu kemana arah pembicaraan yang aku maksud. Tapi aku ingat kalau Seowoo noona pernah bilang, dia tak akan menentang atau ikut campur jika ternyata aku memang gay. Itu juga alasannya kenapa sekarang, aku berpikir untuk bercerita, berbagi keresahanku dengannya. Karena Seulgi, sudah tak mungkin lagi menjadi teman baikku. Dia sudah mengecewakanku dan tak mau aku maafkan begitu saja.

"Aku mencintai Yoongi, noona." kata ku akhirnya.

Perlahan, Seowoo noona melepaskan pelukanku. Dia memandangku, serius namun lembut. Dia seperti sedang mencoba mencari kesungguhan juga di mataku.

"Lalu? Kau sudah mengatakan padanya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, agak gugup.

"Kau harus mengatakan padanya, Jim."

Aku menggigit bibirku samar.

"Parahnya, aku malah berkata kalau aku tidak mau mengenalnya lagi. Argh aku memang bodoh!" ujar ku.

"Itu resiko untukmu. Kalau kau ingin dia tau kau menciantainya, kau harus berusaha bicara padanya."

Seperti yang aku duga, kakak sepupuku yang biasanya aku ajak bertengkar ini – sebenarnya adalah wanita dewasa yang lembut, baik hati dan bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Seolah dia memang bisa jadi pengganti ibu untukku selama berada disini.

"Noona, aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku sangat pantang untuk menarik kata-kataku. Kenapa dia bisa merubahku seperti ini..."

"Karena kau mencintainya, Jim. Sudah saatnya kau tunjukan padanya kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangan dia."

Seowoo noona tersenyum dan balik memelukku lebih dulu. Dia mengusap kepalaku seperti usapan seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Cinta memang tidak mengenal tempat, tidak mengenal waktu dan tidak memandang gender." tambahnya pula.

Aku membenarkannya dalam hati. Lama-lama perasaanku memang semakin jelas.

 _If I love you too, Yoongi?_

 _._

 _._

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N : HALLOOOOOOOOOO LONG TIME NO SEE GUYS! AAAA KANGEN BGT SAMA FFN. Maafn gw baru muncul lagi sekarang. Yah masih karena aktivitas di RL yang ga bisa ditinggalin sama sekali dan memang udh jadi** ** _my responsibility as a student college and a young journalist_** **jadi harus** ** _pro_** **di semua bidang. Sebenernya draft untuk part ini tuh udh aku edit dari sebelum tahun baru kemarn, tapi baru sempet di publish karna WIFI di rumah dicabut T.T /jahat emang si ayah/**

 **okay, gw ga mau banyak cingcong sih. silahkan dibaca aja ya dan jangan lupa apresiasinya ditunggu loh. maafin juga kalau sampe sekarang blm sempe baletsin review dari kalian satu-satu. silahkan pm aja kalau ada sesuatu yang mau ditanyakan atau mau di omongin. kay?**

 **OH IYA!** ** _I wanna say BIG thanks to_** **ka Jimsnoona yang udah dm aku di ig buat ngingetin buat update. huhuhu aku terharu loh ka. big love pokoknya. hehehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See You Next Time~**

 **.**

 _Bandung 00:19._


	8. Chapter 8

**IF I LOVE YOU TOO**

 **By: Rieyo**

 **Remake by : Adrien Lee**

 **Original Pair : Adniel & Levi**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi (Suga)**

 **Team Jimin!Top**

 **Team Yoongi!Bottom**

 **a/n : FF ini 1000% milik Rieyo. Aku cuman me remake aja karena wtf suka banget sama ff ini. YEAY FINALLY AKU BISA MENGHUBUNGI KAK RIEYO DAN SUDAH OFFICIALLY DAPET IZINNYA YA! YEAY! Langsung aja deh daripada lama-lama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[#6 – Positive]

"Lempar kesini!" teriakku pada Erick yang sedang mendribble bola. Aku sudah menunggu di dekat ring untuk bersiap memasukkan bola setelah mendapat operan darinya.

Tapi temanku itu malah melepaskan dribble-nya ketika tiba-tiba Juho menunjuk ke arah luar lapangan, memberi tau sesuatu.

"Lihat! Lihat! Itu Min Yoongi!"

Aku yang baru akan memprotes, tak melanjutkannya karena mendengar nama seseorang yang sudah membuatku berantakan beberapa hari ini. Aku cepat menoleh juga ke arah luar lapangan. Yoongi memang sedang berjalan melintas disana dari arah parkiran. Dia kembali. Finally.

Aku memang sengaja tak menghubunginya dulu sejak itu. Pertama, karena aku tak mau mengganggunya yang mungkin sedang fokus dengan Ibunya. Dan kedua, aku akui kalau memang aku agak takut. Aku masih tak punya keberanian, aku masih khawatir kalau kali ini dia akan menolakku. Aku pasti akan semakin hancur.

Buk!

"Shit!" kutukku begitu terasa hempasan bola ke sisi bahu ku. Tawa Juho dan yang lain terdengar disana.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Jangan-jangan kau terpesona dengan 'nona' Yoongi itu ya?" ledek Juho pula.

Ah demi tuhan, makhluk satu ini memang yang paling menyebalkan diantara semua teman-temanku. Aku bisa paham perasaan Changgu yang diledek olehnya. Tapi aku bukan kesal karena disebut sudah terpesona oleh Yoongi, aku lebih kesal karena dia menimpukkan bola padaku dengan sengaja.

"Wae? Kau cemburu?" gumam ku pula, datar saja sambil keluar dari lapangan. Juho menyahut dengan tawa menyebalkannya lagi. Aku mendekati tas ku dan minum dari botol air mineral ku. Rasanya aku sudah tak berselera untuk main lagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi.

"Kenapa berhenti?!" teriak Erick.

Aku hanya melambaikan tangan menggunakan handuk kecil ku, beralasan kalau aku sudah cape. Padahal aku masih sanggup main untuk beberapa kali match lagi.

Seperti biasa, aku tak begitu mau terlibat dengan obrolan aneh mereka. Aku yang sudah selesai minum dan sedikit beristirahat, kemudian berdiri sambil memakai tas punggung ku.

"Aku duluan!" kata ku sambil melambaikan tangan pada semuanya. Mereka menyahut dengan meneriakiku, tapi aku tak begitu menggubrisnya.

Aku juga sebenarnya penasaran. Apa Zhoumi dan Namjoon benar sudah membereskan semuanya?

.

.

.

.  
"Eh Min Yoongi, masih berani datang kesini?" sapa Seulgi, begitu Yoongi baru akan masuk ke ruang senat. Seulgi tersenyum, tapi lebih cenderung meledeknya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Zhoumi hyung."

"Mau apa? Mau macam-macam seperti kau macam-macam dengan Namjoon?" tanpa ragu, Seulgi langsung menyudutkan Yoongi. Beberapa orang mahasiswa senat yang ada disana, hanya diam memperhatikan mereka, dan Yoongi tau tampaknya orang-orang ini sudah terpengaruh semuanya. Tatapan mereka padanya memang lain dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Aku ada perlu lain." jawab Yoongi, pendek dan tak mau memperpanjang. Rasanya akan sangat tidak keren kalau dia meladeni omongan pedas Seulgi.

"Hm. Sepertinya kau lebih suka lelaki yang seperti Namjoon ya daripada Zhoumi." Seulgi masih saja memancing.

Yoongi menghela nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, Seulgi." katanya sambil mencoba melewati cewek itu.

"Kau sudah bukan anggota senat lagi, Min Yoongi." sela seorang wanita yang dari tadi menyimak mereka. "Tidak perlu datang lagi ke kantor senat, bisa?"

"Ne! Kita semua tidak pernah sudi di dalam senat ada gay menjijikan sepertimu, Min Yoongi!" sahut seorang lelaki yang lain sambil memasang muka jijik.

Seulgi tersenyum puas dan makin meledek Yoongi dengan tatapannya.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan? Lebih baik kau berhenti berkeliaran disini. Kemarin tidak ada kau, kampus ini jauh lebih indah, Min Yoongi." kata Seulgi lagi, kekanakan.

Yoongi menarik nafas dan terus berusaha tenang. Dia tak mau terpancing emosi oleh hal yang tak perlu, macam ini - apalagi menghadapi seorang wanita, sama sekali tak ada di dalam kamusnya.

"Terserah kalian, aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian—"

 **Plak!**

 ****  
Seulgi tiba-tiba melayangkan tamparan ke pipi Yoongi, membuat semua orang disana terkejut. Terutama Yoongi tentu saja, dia tak menyangka Seulgi akan sampai berbuat seperti ini padanya.

"Berhenti bersikap manis! Sepintar apapun kau, kau itu tetap gay. Tidak normal!" kata Seulgi, terdengar datar namun sebenarnya penuh kebencian. "Pergi dari sini! Jangan pernah berani lagi menunjukan wajahmu itu dihadapan kami semua. Kita tidak mau ada orang yang tidak normal di lingkungan kita. Pembawa sial dan perusak sepertimu."

Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia menahan rasa panas di pipi kiri nya yang barusan di tampar Seulgi, bercampur dengan rasa sakit hati karena hinaan cewek itu. Satu hal yang rasanya semakin Yoongi pahami, Seulgi pasti membencinya karena dia dekat dengan Jimin. Wanita memang _unpredictable_. Mereka bisa saja tetap bersikap baik, walau kenyataannya mereka menyimpan dendam yang luar biasa.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yoongi pun akhirnya memilih berbalik pergi. Dia tak mau memperpanjang urusan yang sebenarnya tak perlu ini. Dia lebih baik nanti bicara dengan Zhoumi atau Namjoon, biar mereka yang akan menjelaskan semua pembelaan yang dia punya pada orang-orang itu. Sekarang dia harus sedikit bersabar dengan semua pandangan miring dari orang-orang. Lagipula, sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa.

 _Being a gay is not something easy_. Tapi daripada dia hanya meratap, dia lebih baik membuktikan pada sekelilingnya, kalau dia bisa menjadi lebih baik daripada mereka.

.

.

.

.  
Tubuhku seperti bergetar di dalam karena marah, tapi aku menahannya mati-matian. Kedua tanganku aku kepalkan disamping badanku.

Sial. Berani sekali Seulgi menampar Yoongi dan mempermalukannya di depan orang banyak. Aku sungguh tidak mengenali lagi teman dekat ku itu.  
Aku segera menghampiri Yoongi yang sudah berbalik dan bermaksud untuk pergi. Aku menahan dengan memegang kedua bahunya. Dia yang sedang menundukkan kepala tampak terkejut, dan lebih terkejut lagi karena melihatku.

"Jim..." desahnya, pelan. Aku menatap mata besarnya yang sangat aku sukai itu. Tidak menangis, tidak juga berkaca-kaca, namun aku tau rasa sakit yang teramat dalam ada disana. Wajahnya yang merah padam juga menunjukkan kalau dia sekuat hati menahan perasaannya. Perlahan, dia malah mencoba mengulas senyuman di bibirnya, sangat terlihat dipaksakan.

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipi kirinya yang tadi ditampar Seulgi, mengusapnya lembut. Senyuman Yoongi memudar, sekarang dia terlihat agak panik. Dia pasti berharap kalau aku tidak melihat apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Jimin!" Seulgi memanggilku dari tempatnya, seolah memberi peringatan.

Aku melihat padanya, dan seperti yang aku duga, dia sedang menatapku tajam – ditambah dengan banyak tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di dekatnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sisi yang lain. Ternyata lebih banyak lagi yang melihat. Disana juga ada teman-teman basket ku yang memandang tak percaya, melihat aku sedang mengusap pipi Yoongi.

"Kau apa-apaan?" bisik Yoongi sambil menyingkirkan tanganku. Dia juga langsung bermaksud pergi, berpura-pura tak peduli kalau sudah terlanjur banyak orang yang melihat. Tapi aku jelas tak membiarkannya. Aku menarik tangan Yoongi dan merangkul badannya disampingku.

Yoongi memandangku jengah dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tubuh kecilnya tak pernah bisa berhasil melawanku. Aku membawa dia berjalan kembali ke arah Seulgi dan kawan-kawannya. Beruntung, ternyata disana sekarang sudah ada Zhoumi dan Namjoon – aku akan membongkar semua yang sudah aku dengar.

"Jimin, kau sedang ap—" tangan Seulgi berusaha menarik lenganku agar tak merangkul Yoongi, tapi aku cepat menepisnya lebih dulu. Temanku itu tampak shock, aku hanya memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Namjoon, sekarang kau harus memberitahukan kepada semuanya kalau apa yang kau sebarkan itu adalah bohong." kata ku bicara pada Namjoon

Kapten tim basket itu tampak terkejut dan memucat. Zhoumi juga, tapi dia hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Namjoon tampak mencoba untuk mengelak.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, Namjoon." ujarku, tetap tenang.

Orang-orang makin mengerubungi kami, dan jadi menunggu kepastian yang sebenarnya. Mereka memandang aku dan Namjoon bergantian.

"Ak-aku tidak paham."

"Berhenti bertingkah bodoh, sialan!" bentakku akhirnya yang tak bisa menahan lagi kesabaranku. Suasana semakin hening dan mencekam. Aku memang orang yang jarang sekali marah secara frontal seperti ini, tapi jika situasinya sudah sangat membuatku muak, aku tak akan bisa terus diam.

"Tenang, Jim." Zhoumi pun angkat bicara.

"Kalau begitu, kau yang bicara! Jelaskan semuanya pada semua manusia-manusia yang sok suci disini. Atau aku akan membongkar semua rencana kebusukan Namjoon dan Seulgi selama ini?!"

Dengan sengaja aku melirik pada Seulgi yang sekarang jadi membelalakan matanya dan wajahnya pun memucat seperti Namjoon.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling bisa dipercaya sama yang lainnya, Zhoumi. Kau juga tidak suka dengan keadaan sekarang, bukan?" kata ku lagi, kembali melihat pada Zhoumi.

Yoongi tampak menundukkan kepalanya di dalam rangkulanku. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Aku hanya ingin dia tau kalau aku masih peduli padanya, aku akan membelanya dengan terang-terangan sekarang, aku sudah tak akan menggubris apa kata orang, jika akhirnya mereka harus tau kami memiliki hubungan seperti ini.

Sungguh, aku hanya ingin membuat orang yang aku sayang bahagia dan tidak disakiti lagi. Selain itu, aku juga baru ingat lagi kalau aku sudah berjanji pada Ibu Yoongi untuk melindungi dan menjaga Yoongi. Ibunya sudah menitipkan Yoongi padaku.

"Kau tidak mempunyai bukti bahwa aku dan Seulgi—" Namjoon masih mencoba untuk mendebatku, walau wajah ketakutannya sudah tak bisa ditutupi lagi. Dia pasti memikirkan reputasinya.

"Buktinya ada di kejujuran kalian berdua." sahut ku, datar.

"Kenapa kau melibatkan aku, Jim? Apa salahku? Aku yang selama ini peduli padamu dan tidak mau kau terjerumus gara-gara dekat dengannya..." Seulgi pun menyambung mengungkapkan keberatannya. Wajah cantiknya yang dulu bisa membuatku luluh, sekarang tidak lagi – dia pengkhianat, dan membuatku muak.

"Diam, Seulgi! Aku sudah kecewa padamu." cetus ku, berusaha untuk tidak meninggikan suaraku lagi.

Seulgi tampak semakin terpancing.

"Kau menjadi aneh seperti ini karena dekat dengan si gay ini, Jimin! Aku benci melihatnya! Kau sudah tidak mempedulikan aku lagi. Kau juga sudah tidak peduli pada perasaanku, Jim!" bekas teman baikku itu malah lebih dulu menaikkan suaranya. Kemarahan yang terus terang jarang sekali aku lihat dari Seulgi sebelumnya. "Sekarang kau jujur padaku, siapa sebenarnya dia untukmu?! Kenapa dia menjadi lebih penting? Atau kau ingin sekalian mengaku kalau kau sudah digoda olehnya?! Apa kau diancam?!"

Perhatian langsung berpindah pada perdebatanku dengan Seulgi. Semuanya mungkin bisa paham sekarang, kalau Seulgi memang bermasalah pada Yoongi. Namjoon disini memang hanya orang yang bisa dibilang dimanfaatkan karena kebetulan sangat keberatan sudah disandingkan menjadi kandidat calon ketua senat bersama Yoongi.

"Yoongi adalah kekasihku." tanpa banyak berpikir dulu, aku langsung menyahut Seulgi dengan telak.

Wanita itu terkejut, orang-orang di sekeliling kami dan tentu saja, Yoongi juga. Dia pasti tak menyangka aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya disini.

"Bohong!" seru Seulgi, tak mau terima.

Aku malah tersenyum kecut. Aku benar-benar sudah tak peduli. Biar saja teman-temanku sekarang mungkin sedang berkasak-kusuk di belakangku. Orang-orang disini juga mulai memandangku dengan tak percaya, sekaligus aneh.

"Park Jimin. Berhenti bercanda..." kata Yoongi yang terlihat semakin tak nyaman, sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku di pundaknya. Tapi aku malah menarik badannya dengan kedua tanganku, dan memeluknya tanpa ragu. Sebelum Yoongi sempat berontak lagi, aku cepat menyentuh dagunya agar menghadapku – dan aku...mencium bibirnya.

Suara terkejut di sekelilingku makin terdengar, beberapa kasak-kusuk mulai ramai. Aku tak mau tau bagaimana wajah Seulgi sekarang.

 _Go to f-ckin hell you all!  
_  
Aku sudah positif jatuh cinta pada Yoongi, dan aku tak mau kalian menggangguku.

.

.

.

.  
Yoongi terlihat lebih kurus daripada terakhir aku lihat. Hanya beberapa hari aku tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi terasa sudah sangat lama. Aku mengerti kenapa dia bisa seperti itu, keadaan ibunya pasti membuat dia stress – ditambah lagi oleh sikapku yang seperti orang brengsek waktu itu.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus, Yoon." aku membuka percakapan lebih dulu, setelah beberapa saat kami masih terdiam.

Mataku kembali meliar, memperhatikannya. Dia memang jadi agak kurus, tapi sama sekali tak mengurangi keindahannya. Dia tetap manis dan membuatku berdebar.

"Ah ya, bagaimana keadaan Ibumu?" aku bertanya lagi, sebelum dia sempat menyahutku. Aku baru ingat belum menanyakan tentang keadaan ibunya.

"Eomma sudah sadar dan sudah mulai pulih." jawab Yoongi pendek. Dia memainkan jemarinya di atas setir, dan tampak tak mau melihat padaku.

"Oh syukurlah..." gumamku, kemudian mendadak jadi semakin canggung. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas perlakuanku padanya waktu itu. Aku yang sudah memakinya dan tak mau mendengarkannya dulu, sungguh seperti manusia tak beradab.

"Darimana kau tau kalau Eomma sakit?" Yoongi memecahkan keheningan, setelah kami malah kembali terdiam.

Aku bergumam lega dalam hati karena ternyata Yoongi masih mau bicara denganku.

"Ne. Aku diberitau oleh Park ahjumma." jawabku.

Yoongi pun akhirnya mau menoleh padaku, untuk pertama kali lagi setelah hampir bermenit-menit kami duduk bersebelahan di dalam mobilnya. Tadi, masalah di senat sudah diselesaikan oleh Zhoumi yang langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk mengadakan meeting dadakan. Disana Seulgi dan Namjoon pun harus mengakui kebusukan mereka. Daripada mendengarkan lagi semua pembahasan yang sudah membuatku muak itu, aku lebih baik mengajak Yoongi untuk menyepi disini, membereskan masalah kami berdua.

"Kau...datang ke rumahku?" pertanyaan Yoongi, membuyarkan pikiranku.

Aku cepat mengangguk pelan.

"Setelah aku memarahimu, aku tidak bisa tidur. Jadi, aku mencoba datang ke rumahmu dan ternyata kau ada di luar kota karena Ibumu kecelakaan." jelasku. "Kenapa tidak memberitauku?!" tanyaku pula.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberitaumu kalau kau terus saja bicara dan tidak memberikan kesempatan aku untuk bicara!?" kata Yoongi, mengingat lagi kelakuan ku waktu itu.

Aku langsung diam, tak bisa membantah. Aku memang benar-benar brengsek waktu itu, dan aku menyesalinya. Aku jadi ingat nasihat dari Seowoo noona. Aku harus meminta maaf dan mengungkapkan juga perasaanku. Ini mungkin saatnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Yoongi." kata ku, setelah beberapa detik meyakinkan diriku dulu. "Aku sudah sangat jahat padamu. Aku benar-benar brengsek. Aku... tidak bisa menapati janjiku untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik. Kau punya hak untuk tidak memaafkanku, Yoongi-ya. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau membenciku."

Untuk pertama kalinya di sepanjang 20 tahun umur hidupku, aku memohon-mohon seperti ini pada seseorang (yang bukan orangtua ku). Orang yang awalnya tidak begitu aku kenal baik dan tak pernah aku duga akan menjadi penting bagiku. Bahkan wanita-wanita yang pernah aku suka di masa lalu pun, tak pernah ada yang sampai membuatku ingin memohon pada mereka. Hanya lelaki manis di hadapanku ini yang pertama dan satu-satunya. Hanya Min Yoongi seorang.

"Aku tidak mungkin membencimu, Jim." kata Yoongi setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam lagi. Aku baru berharap agar ada sesuatu yang menelanku saja, daripada Yoongi tak mau menanggapi permintaan maafku.

"Kau memaafkanku?"

Yoongi tersenyum.

"Kau mungkin memang sudah salah, Jim. Tapi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku."

Aku tertegun, dadaku berdebar kencang dengan tidak menyenangkan. Kalimat Yoongi itu sangat dingin. Ok, ini memang resiko yang harus aku ambil – seperti yang dibilang Seowoo noona. Aku mungkin tak akan bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan maaf darinya. Wajar, karena aku sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku—"

"Terimakasih kau sudah membantuku tadi." potongnya, sebelum aku ingin bertanya apa yang harus aku lakukan, agar kesalahanku itu bisa aku tebus.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, Yoon. Aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu untuk menjagamu."

Yoongi tertawa pelan, akhirnya setelah sejak tadi dia hanya berekspresi datar. Senyumannya yang manis itu ternyata masih bisa aku nikmati.

"Ke- kenapa menertawakanku?" tanyaku pula, tetap gugup meski sudah agak lega.

"Aku bukan menertawakanmu. Tapi...yang tadi itu gila, Jim." katanya, sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Yang mana? Waktu aku menciummu di depan orang-orang?"

Yoongi masih tertawa kecil sambil mengusap-usap rambut halusnya.

"Kau sangat nekat, Jim." ujarnya lagi. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka..."

"Aku sendiripun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan jadi seperti ini, Yoon."

Yoongi berhenti tertawa dan kali ini memandangku dengan serius, karena aku sudah lebih dulu menggunakan nada serius di suara ku. Aku balas memandangnya, mencoba meyakinkannya kalau perkataanku bukanlah sekedar kata-kata saja. Aku akan mengatakannya dari hati ku yang sudah aku gabungkan dengan logika ku serta berdasarkan kesaSeulginku yang penuh.

Aku sudah positif, jatuh cinta dan menginginkannya. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Dan seterusnya…

Selama beberapa detik, kami hanya terus saling memandang. Dia tampak terpana, mungkin masih tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangamu." aku pun menambahi, meski dengan debaran yang semakin tak karuan di dada ku. Cemas setengah mati.

 _Oh shit, come on Yoongi, say something_! Jangan buat aku merasa jadi orang idiot disini.

Yoongi mengerjapkan mata, lalu malah memalingkan wajahnya lebih dulu. Dia memandang ke depan, dan jadi memegang setir cukup erat dengan jemari tangannya. Kalau aku tak salah mengartikan, dia sepertinya sedang gugup juga. Apa pernyataanku terlalu luar biasa? Terlalu mengejutkan? Terlalu konyol?

"Yoon?"

"Kau serius, Jim?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, sambil kembali melihat padaku.

"Aku tidak pernah seserius seperti saat ini, Yoon." sahutku cepat.

Perlahan, senyuman kembali terulas di bibirnya. Senyuman yang selamanya ingin aku lihat dan kalau boleh, ingin aku miliki.

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Daripada menjawabnya, aku pun memilih untuk menarik dia ke dalam dekapanku. Biar dia merasakan langsung, kalau ini nyata, bukan mimpi. Dia terkejut, tapi tak mengelak – lagipula dia memang tak akan pernah menang adu kekuatan denganku. Diam-diam, aku menyentuh pipinya dengan tanganku, untuk mencubitnya.

"Aw!" seru Yoongi kaget dan berusaha melepaskan dekapanku, tapi tidak aku lepaskan.

Aku tertawa.

"Sakit?" tanyaku pula dengan jailnya, sambil agak merenggangkan dekapanku agar bisa melihat wajahnya.

Dia menatapku sebal sambil mengusapkan pipinya ke pundakku. Aku pun kembali menyentuh pipinya, mengelus pelan tempat yang tadi aku cubit. Kami jadi saling menatap dengan jarak yang lebih dekat. Suasananya mendadak romantis. Rasa rindu yang aku tahan selama beberapa hari ini, sudah tak bisa aku abaikan lagi.

Dengan menggenapkan keberanian, aku mulai mendekatkan lagi wajahku dengannya. Yoongi ternyata langsung memejamkan matanya, dan itu semakin membuatku tak ragu untuk menciumnya.

Lama kami berciuman, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang sudah kami tahan berhari-hari. Sekaligus menyatukan perasaan kami yang sudah sepenuhnya sama. Dia menyukaiku dan aku juga menyukainya. Tak ada pikiranku untuk sekedar mencoba-coba lagi, tak ada pula rasa penasaran yang ingin aku penuhi.

 _We're in love each other… It's positive._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._  
"Tunggu sebentar, sayang." aku menarik tangan Yoongi begitu dia sudah memberikan helm pada ku dan bermaksud pergi lebih dulu.

"Sssh... tadi kau memanggilku apa, Jim?" Yoongi langsung memelototiku dengan suara yang mendesis penuh peringatan. Kami sedang di parkiran kampus pagi ini untuk masuk kuliah sekitar satu jam lagi. Tadi, aku memang menjemput Yoongi di rumahnya agar dia tak usah bawa mobil. Mulai sekarang, tepatnya dari sejak aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan sudah tak mau peduli lagi dengan pandangan aneh orang-orang di kampus, aku memutuskan supaya aku dan dia selalu membiasakan untuk berangkat dan pulang kuliah bersama.

"Kenapa memangnya? Sesukaku mau memanggilmu bagaimana." aku malah balik protes dengan cueknya.

"Ini tempat umum, Jim." Yoongi mendesis lagi sambil menengokkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Beberapa orang tampak tertangkap sedang memperhatikan kami, tapi begitu aku melihat balik pada mereka, semuanya langsung berpura-pura bego. Huh.

" _So what_!?" sekali lagi aku menyahut dengan cuek. Aku memegang tangan Yoongi, menyatukan jemari kita dalam satu genggaman. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi aku tak membiarkannya. Jadinya, sepanjang perjalanan dari tempat parkir menuju fakultas, kami berpegangan tangan seperti pasangan kekasih yang tak boleh dipisahkan. _Well, like I care._

"Jimin!"

Sebuah suara familiar yang memanggilku, harus membuatku menoleh. Rupanya teman-teman tim ku yang sedang berkumpul di depan ruang ganti. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Yoongi dulu, aku langsung menariknya menuju teman-temanku.

Lagi-lagi, Yoongi berusaha melepaskan pegangan tanganku, tapi aku tak mempedulikannya.

Mereka tampak kikuk karena aku masih berpegangan tangan di depan mereka. Ini memang pertama kalinya aku menunjukkan kemesraan sejauh ini dengan Yoongi di hadapan mereka, walau sebenarnya mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaanku dan Yoongi yang berpacaran – tapi mungkin gestur seperti ini masih belum bisa mereka terima secara cepat. Karena itu, demi menghormati situasi, aku pun dengan berat hati melepaskan tangan Yoongi.

"Kita ada match tadi, tapi sebentar sih." jawab Erick.

"Aiiiiss, kenapa tidak ada yang mengajakku?" kata ku berpura-pura ngambek.

"Kau kan biasa menjemput Yoongi saat ada kelas pagi, tidak akan sempat kalau bermain bersama kita dulu." sahut Changgu sambil tersenyum-senyum jail.

Juho yang biasanya menjadi biang gossip, blak-blakan dan yang paling bawel diantara kami, entah kenapa kalau ada Yoongi dan aku disini – pasti mendadak alim. Dia akan pura-pura sibuk sendiri, memainkan ponsel dan sebagainya. Aku tidak tau, apa dia malas melihatku dan Yoongi atau dia takut salah bicara kalau terlalu bawel seperti biasanya. Aku bisa menduga, diantara teman-temanku ini, dia pasti yang paling kaget waktu dulu aku membongkar semuanya. Karena kadang, walau dia agak kasar, aku tetap tau, dia adalah tipe orang yang setia kawan. Dia pasti tak mau menyakiti hati temannya dengan sengaja.

"Aku ke kelas duluan ya, Jim. Sudah janji akan membagi tugas dengan teman-teman kelasku." Yoongi tiba-tiba menyela obrolanku dengan teman-temanku.

"Eoh? Mereka masih senang menyontek ya? Seharusnya kau bicara dengan mereka, jangan terlalu sering menyontek, tidak baik." ujarku, songong.

"Aiiish, seperti sendirinya tidak saja!" serang Erick, menyahut kata-kataku.

"Eum. Benar apa kata Erick." sambut Yoongi.

"Loh sayang, kenapa tidak membelaku!?" protesku pada pacarku itu. Panggilan 'sayang' yang belakangan ini suka sekali aku pakai, meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, membuat Yoongi kembali melotot – dan teman-temanku, langsung terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ah suahlah, aku ke kelas sekarang!" Yoongi menyudahi, dia berpamitan sekenanya pada teman-temanku, sebelum melihat lagi padaku dan memberi isyarat dengan kedipan matanya untuk berpamitan.

Iseng, aku membalas dengan membuat ekspresi mencium dari jarak jauh. Yoongi langsung tak menggubris dan cepat-cepat berlalu.

"Shit! Mataku!" Changgu langsung menimpuk perutku dengan bola basket yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Dia melihat apa yang aku lakukan barusan. Aku dengan tenangnya tertawa dan mengambil bola basket yang tadi agak menggelinding.

"Ehem, Changgu kau cemburu?!" sambung Juho tiba-tiba yang mendapat celah untuk meledek Changgu.

Erick tertawa saja melihat Juho yang dijitak habis-habisan oleh Changgu.

"Diamlah, aku tidak enak disini ada Jimin." ujar Changgu, yang tumben meladeni ledekannya Juho.

"Jim, berhati-hatilah dengan kutu satu ini!" kata Juho.

"Berani? Kemari hadapi aku dulu!" ujarku sambil menggulung lengan kemeja yang aku pakai, berpura-pura serius ingin membuat perhitungan.

Tawa teman-temanku yang lain pun semakin ramai… dan kali ini aku ikut tertawa lagi dengan mereka.

Rasanya beruntung sekali karena teman-temanku ini tak ada yang berubah padaku. Aku mungkin tak akan pernah tau dengan apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan tentang aku sekarang. Tapi aku cukup melihat dari luar dengan positif. Mereka tak berubah, cara mereka berteman denganku, masih sama. Aku mau mempercayai satu hal saja mulai sekarang, jika aku tak berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada mereka – maka mereka juga tak memiliki niat yang tidak-tidak padaku.

 _Think positive then you'll get positive thing._

 _._

 _._

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **A/N : Halloooooo jarang ya ini cepet updatenya...alhamdulillah sedikitt ada wakttu luang untuk ngedit ini. Jadi weh...aku ga mau banyak bacott nih yaudah deh Selamat membaca...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See You Next Time~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bandung 00:29_


End file.
